in my darkest of nights, you are the light which guides me home
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: dark au involving harry potter and ginny weasley. what if harry potter wasn't the final horcrux?
1. Chapter 1

he night was growing a little darker and the stars in the sky above were shining a little bit brighter. Though the air had been warm and somewhat sticky most of the night, she swore she could suddenly feel a chill to the wind. Standing there, beneath the canvas canopy, Ginny Weasley could not help but to smile; all around her were smiling faces and laughing voices. Her brother and now sister could not have chosen a better time for their wedding. It was the one bright spot in most of their lives, especially during this darkest of times.

She turned in time to witness the bride and groom as they swept across the dancefloor, their eyes on no one but the other. Fleur s golden hair swung around as Bill spun her around, his dark eyes shining brightly; the two were so in love. It was beautiful to witness. Ginny could only hope that this would not be the last nice thing they experienced for a long time. What with the nature of the world outside their protection charms and all One could not expect to have such wonderful moments happening on a daily basis. In fact, most of what this group in particular experienced lately had been anything but good

But such thoughts were for another time, another place! Nothing would be able to spoil this wonderful evening!

Time passed and Ginny found herself dancing with her newly married brother; his strong hands were around her waist, dipping her low, causing laughter to emit from her rosy lips. Be careful, Bill! Their mother called out, her nervous gaze locked on her children. At her side was their father, who touched her elbow, whispering into her ear something secret, something that made her smile. The golden gown that fit her so nicely shimmered in the lights that hung from the canopy above; her crimson locks, though once so beautifully curled, were now frizzy and disheveled from hours of dancing and good times. Though anything but vain, Ginny could not help but notice the pair of emerald eyes that had remained on her most of the night Though in his current disguise, she had to admit it was a little creepy.

It was just as the dance finished that the ball of silver light appeared in the middle of the dancefloor. A deep, booming voice began speaking just moments later. They re coming Two of the simplest words ever spoken and yet they caused so much pandemonium. Immediately, the adults around her sprung into action. To her left, the trio, so appropriately dubbed the golden trio apparated away. Harry Potter was part of that group and he was the key to their winning the war. She wished she might have had the chance to bid him (as well as the other two, one being her brother, the other a dear friend) goodbye. But, the Death Eaters would be coming after Harry, so of course they had to go.

Suddenly, flashes began to happen all around the perimeter of the canopy; Ginny saw them then, the figures dressed in black cloaks, masks perched upon their faces. One by one they came forwards, wands raised, malicious laughter freely falling from their lips. Where is Harry Potter? The front and center one called out, his voice familiar to her ears. Ginny stepped backwards, nearly tripping on the hem of her golden gown; all around her the adults were circling, their backs to her, forming a human chain to protect her. I know one of you here must know Especially that one there Lucius Malfoy went on to say, removing his mask and hood, silver hair falling to his shoulders. He pointed his wand between her father and Remus Lupin, his aim directly upon her. The men tightened the ranks, wands raised high, eyes shifting from side to side as the Death Eaters came closer. Where is he ? Tell me and I shall spare you all. Malfoy said, a smirk curving his lips upwards.

Silence was their response. No one would ever tell, no one would ever give Harry Potter s whereabouts away, even if they had truly known where he had just disappeared to. Lucius smirk disappeared and anger replaced his previous emotions. Fine, so be it. Attack! He shouted and the Death Eaters surged forwards just as the Order members did too. They clashed; spells and curses began to fly through the air and of course, Ginny did not have her wand. Why would she have needed it, anyways?

"Ginny, get back!" Her father yelled over his shoulder, as he noticed her still standing there, motionless. Jumping, she turned and lifted her skirts, and she began to run. She didn t get very far before someone hit her with a trip jinx, which sent her sprawling onto the grass. Groaning, she pushed herself up, but found herself kneeling before a tall, ominous figure in black. She sat back, hands propelling her slender frame backwards, but instead of finding an escape route, she was backed into a corner. Her back came into contact with a pair of legs and before she knew it, her hair was being tightly gripped by someone s hand, yanking her upwards with a quick, short tug. Crying out, she reached up, trying to untangle her hair from their fingers, but no such luck. Across the field she could hear the voices of her family as they fought against the Death Eaters, but she heard her father and mother in unison as they screamed her name.

But, it was too late, they would never make it to her in time.

"I can make this easy for you, Miss Weasley," Lucius said as he approached, gesturing at the Death Eater behind her to release her hair from his grip. They relented and instead grabbed her by the arm, keeping her from running away. "Tell me where Potter has gone, and I will spare you and your family. Choose not to tell me And the consequences will be dire." Lucius Malfoy was apparently unaware of the type of girl he was dealing with.

"I d rather die than tell you anything!" Ginny spat, trying to wrench her arm from the Death Eater s grip. The man held tighter, bruising her fair skin, his excitement levels rising at the spunk the girl was showing. "Even if I knew, I would never tell you a damn thing!" She went on, brown eyes narrowing as she stared at Malfoy, no fear in her eyes or her manners. Lips rounded and she spit at his feet,

Lucius blinked; he should have known better, his worthless son had told him before that Ginny Weasley would not be swayed so easily. She was not the same little girl that she had once been. Though petite and fragile looking, she was apparently a spitfire, prone to fits of anger and solving her problems with magic and not words. It was too bad she was born to a family of blood traitors. You will pay. He snapped, raising his wand, the curse leaving his lips a second later. Crucio.

Pain engulfed her; she writhed with it and would have fallen had she not been held up by the other Death Eater. Panting, with tears streaking her freckled cheeks, Ginny looked up, knees buckling beneath her weight. I ll ask you again Where has Harry Potter gone? Malfoy asked and she did not respond. Instead, her lips pursed and she turned her head away, silence falling between them. Fine. Malfoy said simply, his wand lifting yet again. Crucio. The curse hit her a second time, much worse than the first; she cried out in the pain, and the other Death Eater allowed her to fall forwards. Ginny hit the ground, hard, and her face was pressed down into the dirt. Her whole body trembled with the pain; there wasn t a single part of her that didn t ache. You will see in time that you should have told me what I wanted to know. Lucius said, reaching down to grab her by the wrist. Her eyes fluttered open and before everything went black, she felt the ground fall from beneath her, the sensation of apparation.

[ x x x ]

The darkness of the dungeon was a reflection of her mood. Of all of their moods. It was dark and dreary, cold and dank. Miserable. The days had turned to weeks and then had even turned to months since the night Lucius Malfoy had her unconcious body dumped onto the concrete floor.

"Ginny?"

Looking up, Ginny swiveled her gaze to fall upon the source of the voice. Her brown eyes met a pair of stormy gray eyes that bore deep into her, making her break eye contact for a moment. You re awfully quiet You re still in pain, aren t you? Draco went on to ask her, concern etched into his voice, his hand reaching out to gingerly touch her shoulder. Immediately she winced and Draco withdrew his hand, anger flooding his features. He could not believe how far they had gone with her the night before. Can I have a look, please Gin? She looked back up and blinked, before she finally sighed and leaned forwards; with no shame she slipped from her ragged t-shirt, exposing her bare skin to him. Draco came closer, gray eyes inspecting her skeletal frame.

The shoulder which he had just moments ago touched was marred by bruising and dried blood; there was a deep gash across the skin between her neck and shoulder, red and angry looking against the paleness of her skin. Merlin, he mumbled, fingers just barely brushing the area around the wound, causing her to flinch in pain. They really did a number on you this time Draco watched as she pulled her shirt back on, still silent, knowing full well if she opened her mouth that she would scream.

This had become their lives Locked away into a dungeon, deprived of food for days on end, tortured for information they didn t even know. Ginny was fairly certain that even the Death Eaters knew they knew nothing. How could they know anything, being locked away after all? It had just become a game to them now. And Ginny knew her life would never be ended, she was key to getting Harry Potter, and so Voldemort would never let them kill her. But, he certainly didn t care if they tortured her to the brink of death, or to the brink of suicide. I m fine, she finally muttered, turning away, red hair falling across her face, hiding it from his prying eyes. Don t worry about me.

What was even stranger, was the bond the two of them had formed. Draco Malfoy was a character like she had never imagined. He was not the person he had always made himself out to be during their time at school. Draco had been given one more chance to prove himself to Voldemort after his failure to kill Albus Dumbledore the year before and had purposely failed. Though it had landed him in a terrible place, Draco was pleased for finally being true to himself. His own father was the one to throw him inside the dungeon, the very night before Ginny s arrival. He had refused to attend the attack on the Weasley wedding, refused to take part in going after Ginny there. His job was supposed to have been kidnap her and bring her to where she currently was, to hold as Voldemort s prisoner until the time was right to use her as bait for Harry Potter. Though he had tried to protect her from her fate, his father had managed to capture her anyways.

Ginny leaned her head against the wall, reaching up to trace the marks she d etched into the wall, silently counting the days she d been trapped. Two hundred and thirteen Two hundred and thirteen days they d been tortured, starved, destroyed. She could still hardly believe they d made it this long. But, Voldemort wasn t going to let them die so easily. Only suffer as much as possible without them dying. Seven months had passed and Merlin only knew how many more were to come.

The first few months Ginny had remained strong. She had been herself; had fought back against her captors, had spit in their faces and had proved to be anything but an easy target. But as time passed As her weight dipped and the torture sessions increased, she began to lose faith. Two months turned to four and four to six. Before she knew it, she didn t even recognize herself anymore. Her hair, longer than ever, was dry and brittle from a lack of nutrients. Her always slender frame was completely emaciated, the clothes she d been given at the start of her captivity literally hung from her limbs. And Draco looked no better than she.

Now, they were nothing but ghosts of their former selves.  
[ x x x ]  
The sound of heavy footsteps and then a door swinging open. Three new voices filled the small dungeon, loud and ringing in her ears. She lay barely moving as Draco rose to stand beside her body, his stance protective. You lot can keep each other company until The Dark Lord arrives, one of the many faceless Death Eaters snarled, slamming the door behind him. She heard the turn of the lock in the door and then the retreating footsteps as he left them alone with a trio of newcomers.

Oi! Is someone there? A sharp, male voice called out through the darkness. A voice she recognized instantly. She silently groaned, shifting on the ground, forcing her aching body upright, into a sitting position.

Ron! Really? A female voice cut in, admonishing the male, her voice full of irritation. Another voice she knew instantly. Another silent groan. She didn t need to hear his voice to recognize the third member of the trio- she heard his feet as he rolled on the balls of them, a familiar gesture of his. One she could know anywhere. Is.. Is someone there? We re friends, I promise Ginny heard the tentative step forwards and then the small gasp as Hermione recognized Draco. Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Her disbelief was evident and she watched as Hermione looked from Draco then back over her shoulder to the other two males.

Malfoy? Bloody hell you look terrible, Ron spoke up, now stepping closer as well. In the sliver of light that came through the bars on the door, Ginny could see his dark blue eyes narrowing as surveyed Draco. Who else is there His words died on his lips as he turned his gaze towards her instead. Their eyes met and despite the darkness, he knew it was her. Ron stepped up, his hands falling to hang at his sides, unsure what to do with them. Gin Her nickname fell from his quivering lips as he staggered forwards, dropping to his knees before her. His hands raised, one reaching out to gently cup her cheek with his palm. His eyes were taking her in, seeing how very small she d become How distant her eyes were. The sight of her both shocked and overwhelmed him. To have her right there, right where he could touch It had been so long So many months. Everyone had thought her to be dead. And yet here she was, looking close to death, but still alive. Still breathing. You re alive He made to reach for her but paused as she flinched, her gaze low, hand reaching up to tenderly touch her left shoulder. That was when he saw it- the angry, red gash across it, at the spot between her neck and shoulder. The tattered sleeve of her t-shirt had slipped over, exposing her pale flesh. His eyes flashed and he tore his gaze away from her to look at Draco. What the bloody hell has been going on here? What have they done to my sister?!

His voice rose nearly to a shout and Hermione dropped down beside him; she glanced his way first and was surprised to see the tears that had gathered in his eyes. Ginny meant the whole world to him- he had long since given up hope that they d ever find her But here she was. Hermione turned to Ginny then, taking in the sight of her. Now, she could see what Ron felt so angry. Ginny, always a small girl, was beyond skinny. Emaciated was the only way to put it. Her cheeks sunken, her collarbones protruding; her red hair was frizzy and brittle, longer than ever, but tangled and dirty. Her clothes, an old torn up t-shirt was battered and stained, her jeans torn and tied into place at her waist with a bit of string. I don t know if you want to know, came Draco s response, his voice hoarse and full of bitterness. Hermione looked up to him then, startled to see the difference in him as well. He too was thin and pale, his face bruised and marred with a scar over his right eye.

Behind the group, Harry Potter stood. He couldn t will his legs to move, no matter how hard he tried. His emerald gaze had long since left Draco Malfoy s face, and instead rested on her He had never quite given up on her, knowing her as well as he did, he was certain she d be able to make it. She was strong and smart and cunning, she would be fine, no matter what she came across. He had figured that if and when they found her, she d be a little different but not this. He had never expected to see her in such a state. She had not even uttered a single word since their arrival, she had barely even moved. Her eyes were half closed, her head bowed, as if even just sitting up was tiring. Harry felt his hands curl into fists, a fresh wave of anger surging through him; just what had they been doing to her all this time?

How How long ? Ginny finally croaked out, her voice dry, barely above a whisper. It pained her to even speak. How long have I been here? She turned her eyes from Ron to Hermione, then towards the wall with her many etches into the stone. She had tried to keep count, but after some time, she just couldn t keep up.

At the sound of her voice, all the bodies jumped, their gazes falling back onto her. Beside her, Draco shifted, clearly wondering the very same thing. It s almost March Hermione murmured softly, reaching out to gently grasp her hands. It s been almost eight months now She felt Ginny as she winced, as if struck, though in a way she just had been. The girl sighed softly, muttering something that Hermione could not quite hear. Please Tell us what s going on What have they done to you two?

Ginny tugged her hands away, scooting back slightly, her back against Draco s legs. It was apparent that she felt uncomfortable with them- but Hermione could not blame her. She d been isolated for almost a full year with no one but Draco- she d forgotten how to feel amongst other human beings. Draco dropped down beside her, reaching out to touch her hand. From where he stood, Harry felt a twinge of jealousy and hated himself for it. He longed to hold her himself but he couldn t even step close enough to touch her. His feet remained rooted to the dungeon floor, his emerald eyes fixed on her beautiful face.

Are you sure you want to know? Draco asked once more, his voice telling them he really did not want to speak of the horrors. But, he and Ginny both already knew the answer. He cleared his throat, not giving the others a chance to reply. They ve been torturing us. Starving us. Beating us. He said, very matter-of-factly, as if speaking of the weather. Hermione gave a little gasp and Ron murmured a curse. Draco could not help but to notice Harry Potter, skirting around on the edge of the group, unusually silent. They hurt her bad with a curse last week. He then said, nodding towards Ginny, pointing at her injured shoulder. I think its Sectumsempra. Snape must have taught it to some of the higher ups.

Snape

Harry felt his blood boil, the thought of that curse marring Ginny. He blinked fast, his vision blurring with his emotions. He held his breath, not hearing whatever it was that Ron was saying. He came back to earth as Draco responded. Every other day, usually Sometimes we got lucky though. They d do us one at a time, me one day, her the next Never together, never on the same day. Ron must have asked how many times a week, Harry realized, and his heart was pounding. The image of Ginny lying face down at Voldemort s feet suddenly flashed before his eyes and he staggered, nearly falling over as his scar burned with pain. All eyes turned towards him and he waved away their glances, forcing them to return their attention to the others. He took the moment to look around- the dungeon was small and dirty, cold and damp. He could see the marks Ginny had apparently been making to keep track of the days. He could almost see her, with her scrawny little arm, reaching up with a stone to try and etch another mark. His heart sank.

Draco fell into silence, like Ginny, he was tired. Too tired to speak on. As he glanced her way, he could see she was half asleep, if not half unconscious, already. Shaking his head, he turned to her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. She blinked, as if coming back into focus, a sad little smile toying with her lips. I m sorry We re so He trailed off, his hand resting on Ginny s good shoulder. At once Hermione sprang into action, reaching for her cloak which was tied around her waist. She gently draped it over Ginny, who tugged it closer, who had long since forgotten what it felt like to be warm. Harry caught her gaze, her brown eyes so sad So different from the eyes he d known and loved. He knew, without a doubt, that something more than torture had happened to her during her time in this dungeon. But he vowed He d set her free and destroy what had destroyed her.

[ x x x ]

It had been hours.

Not long after Draco and Ginny had drifted off to sleep, the others had as well. He wasn t surprised- they d been traveling for months. Sometimes they d go days without stopping. They were tired, hell, he was tired too. But he couldn t sleep. Not now. Not when she lay there across the dungeon, battered and bruised, her body so thin he swore he could throw her around without a problem. Rising, he strode across the stone floor, to where she lay asleep. He knelt down at her side, gently lifting her from the floor, to lay her across his lap, his movements easy, to avoid hurting her. To his surprise, when he looked down, her eyes were open, staring up at him. I m sorry, I didn t mean to He trailed off, thankful for the darkness, considering his cheeks were flaming red.

It s okay, came her soft response. She was surprised by his actions- but she supposed, she was thankful too. His presence brought back so many memories She had long since forgotten what his touch felt like, what his eyes had looked like The memory of him and the others simply hurt too much. She had hung onto them at first- like the way Hermione s voice hiked up a notch or so whenever she was mad. Or how Ron rolled his eyes when he thought no one was looking. Or the way Harry had looked at her, their first time locked in a private embrace No, such thoughts were too painful. She had never thought she d get to experience such things again, and so She d let them go. All of them. How How did you guys get here?

Surprised by her speech- as she d been so quiet, he thought for sure she d drifted back to sleep- he looked down, arching a brow. Snatchers. He responded, shrugging, unsure if she even knew what the term meant. She didn t ask so he assumed she knew- and really, being surrounded by Death Eaters, she probably knew a lot more than she was letting on. Said his name and they caught us almost immediately. He added after a moment, feeling her body shift as she turned her head away. He could not stop himself from reaching out and running a hand through her hair- messy and dirty as it was- it was still easily his favorite physical attribute of hers. I never Never thought I d see you again, his voice caught and he swallowed, blinking fast, ashamed of the tears filling his eyes. She turned her head back to him and her eyes They were so dark and sad, he had never seen eyes like those before He knew that if she had the energy, she d probably be crying. And she wasn t one to cry.

Though it pained her to do so, she reached a hand up, to gently cup his cheek with her palm. She could feel the wetness on his cheeks and a small smile appeared on her lips. Don t be sad, she murmured, her hand falling down, too weak to keep it raised any longer. We re together again All of us She could feel herself slipping away, but for once, she was not wishing that she wouldn t wake up. For once, there was a spark of something deep within her.

Hope. 


	2. Chapter 2

"_Get up girly, yer comin' with me!" The harsh tone of voice snapped her awake just as someone latched onto her arm, yanking her upwards. She cursed and tried to fight back, but the Death Eater was much too strong. "Get on, get!" He snarled, giving her a hard shove towards the door. She nearly tripped but caught herself just in time- with a huff she went out the door, casting Draco one last look before the door slammed shut. "Lucky girl you are. Dark Lord himself is coming here to see you." The man said and Ginny blinked, true shock registering on her features. Voldemort… Here to talk to her? _

_The man steered her up a hallway and past the room they usually went to. It was two months into her capture- and though she was still doing her best to stay strong, it was getting much harder. And now the prospect of having to face Voldemort himself? Truth be told, she was frightened. They came to a stop before a closed door and he reached out to knock three times. After a moment, the door opened, and a cold voice called out to her. "Come in, Miss Weasley." The man pushed her inside and the door swung shut behind her. Whipping around, her hand immediately reached for the door knob, but she found it to be locked, just as she had suspected. "It's been quite some time," the same voice continued and Ginny felt the chills race down her spine. The voice, though it had been many years since she'd heard it, she still recognized it with ease. She slowly turned around, finding herself staring at the back of a cloaked man standing before the fireplace. He then turned himself, slowly, until he was finally face-to-face with her. A smile appeared on his snake-like features, warping them, and she shuddered, taking one step backwards. He raised his wand and behind her, a chair appeared. He waved his wand once more and she felt her body go rigid- she fell into place into the chair- and then the ropes began to wind around her limbs, keeping her in place. His laughter resounded as he watched her struggle against the binds- even if she weren't in such a weakened state, she'd never be able to escape. "There's much for us to discuss, Miss Weasley… No… Ginny.. I will call you by your given name, surely you don't mind…" _

"_I have nothing to tell you!" She snapped, brown eyes blazing, lips curved into a snarl. "Even if I did know something, I'd die before I told you!" At her words he began to laugh, lowering the hood of his cloak, his eyes flashing with genuine mirth._

"_I have not come to discuss Harry Potter with you," Voldemort replied softly, stepping a little closer to her, his footsteps echoing in the silence. He came up before her, reaching a hand out, one finger pressing against her forehead. "I have come to discuss you," he continued, stepping away, walking around her in one, big circle. She followed him with her eyes, watching his every step, wondering just what the hell he was talking about. _

"_Me? Why me?" She questioned, her struggles abandoned, her brown eyes widening slightly. He was behind her now; she felt him a moment before his hands touched down upon her shoulders, as if he were a caring older man in her life- not the Dark Lord himself. She shuddered at his touch and he felt it. He smirked but did not speak, at least not right away. For a moment he stayed there until he released her, heading back around to the fireplace. He turned his back to her, his eyes staring deep into the dancing flames. _

"_Do you remember that day… That day you entered the chamber of secrets?" He asked suddenly, his back still turned towards her. She stiffened in the chair, her heart skipping a beat. She swallowed, waiting in silence until he turned back around, those red eyes finding her own brown ones. "Of course you do…" He murmured, shaking his head, as if realizing his question was stupid. He took a step forward, tilting his head to the side as he spoke once more. "Have you… Heard of a Horcrux?" He asked suddenly and she blinked, unsure as to why this was becoming a pop quiz._

_In truth, she didn't really know. She had overheard Harry and the others discussing it, the night before the wedding. But she'd only caught snippets of the conversation, not enough to know or understand the term at all. However, she'd flipped through her textbooks to find the one little passage about the dark object. "It's a way to anchor your soul to earth." She said with uncertainty, her eyes never straying from his face. His lips curved with a smile and he nodded, coming to stand just before her._

"_You are smart they say," Voldemort said, his eyes glowing in the shadows, his laughter bubbling over. "It is true, what you say… I suppose that's the textbook definition." He continued, taking yet another turn around her chair. Ginny's eyes darted around, following his every movement, her heart pounding. Just where was he taking this conversation, anyways? "I have been creating Horcruxes for many years now. That… That is why I did not perish the night my Killing Curse aimed for Harry Potter backfired. Though it left me severely weakened, I did not die." Well, that certainly explained things. "I have seven in all now… Seven different objects which tie my soul to this world. Objects that so long as they exist, I cannot die. Not entirely." _

_Ginny blinked, her mind trying to wrap around all these things Voldemort was telling her. What were these items? Was that was Harry was out doing, hunting and destroying these things? And more importantly, why was Voldemort telling her? "Why are you telling me this?" She asked finally, causing another wave of laughter to pass his lips._

"_I never meant to tell you… It makes no difference, truly… But I thought it might make things more interesting. Harry Potter is out, gallivanting across the countryside, searching for the final few Horcruxes. I will admit, a few have already been destroyed… However there is one that Potter will never be able to destroy." He was smiling again, though maliciously, as if he knew something awful. _

"_He'll destroy them all… He'll destroy them all and finally defeat you!" Ginny snapped, pulling her head back as he reached out to touch her face. "Your end is close at hand." _

_Voldemort drew back his hand, as if offended by her drawing back. "He won't," Voldemort said, his tone harsher, angrier. "Because my seventh Horcrux is not an object, but a person. Harry Potter does not have it in him to murder someone, let alone someone he loves." _

_Someone… He loves…? Those words echoed within her mind and for a moment, the world was spinning around her. She didn't need to hear his next words, because she already knew. He leaned down close, his face a mere inches from her own; his breath was hot against her skin. "It's you. That day you opened the Chamber of Secrets… For that whole year, you'd poured your little soul out and it made me strong. You had no idea what was truly going on. The moment you opened the Chamber, your soul became mine, and I freed myself from the diary." She could hardly believe her ears, could hardly believe what was being said to her. And yet.. In many ways it made sense. "I didn't know you'd turn out to be such a good host. I had no idea you'd become so close to Potter. Having a piece of me within you put me just a little bit closer to him. Once I realized you meant something to him… Well, I knew I had won. He'll never sacrifice you… The war will be won by me and I will rule the whole Wizarding world. And if you behave, perhaps you can rule beside me…"_

"_Never!" She suddenly spat, her eyes narrowed in hate, her hands clenched into tight fists atop the chair arms. "I will kill myself before I let you win the war!" She cried out passionately, her head thrown defiantly to the side, eyes flashing. "I will die before you win."_

_Voldemort scowled and stepped back, his wand suddenly raised. The chair and bindings vanished from beneath her and she hit the floor, surely bruising her tailbone. Groaning, she looked up as he gave his wand a quick flick- she never the movements before hearing the words. "Crucio." The pain was unlike any of the previous torture sessions- Voldemort was renowned for his skill for the Cruciatus Curse. She had thought Lucius Malfoy was strong, but he was nothing in comparison to this. She could literally feel his hatred within the curse. _

_The curse left her sprawled out on the floor at his feet, panting, her red waves falling across her sweaty face. "Know this now, Ginny Weasley… You will never leave this manor. This is your fate. If you will not join me, then you are against me, and I will not stop my Death Eaters from doing whatever they please to you." This was no empty threat- they'd done quite a bit already, Ginny couldn't really imagine what might be worse. However, she wasn't about to say that. "You will never die… But you certainly will wish you had." _

[ x x x ]

She woke with a start, panting, sweat dripping from her forehead. Reaching a hand up, she placed a tentative hand to her temple, sliding it across to rest against her forehead. It was warm and she felt the weakness associated with fevers. Not good. Sighing, she lay back, hands laying idly by her sides. Across the dungeon she could hear voices, reminding her that the day before had not been a dream. "Ginny?" Hearing her name she opened her eyes, staring up into Hermione's concerned features. The brunette was pale and her eyes were misty as she reached out, also to touch Ginny's burning forehead. She tossed a worried look over her shoulder, to where Ron and Harry sat with Draco, locked in discussion. "You're sick," the girl murmured softly, as not to attract the boys attention. Ginny mutely nodded, her hair falling across her shoulders, shielding her face from sight. "Just try to get some rest. We're working on how to get out of here," Hermione gave her a cheerful smile, reaching out to gently rest the girl back down on a folded up cloak. "Sleep."

When the redhead's eyes had closed and she was certain she'd fallen back asleep, Hermione rose, returning to join the trio of males. "It's not good, she's really sick." Hermione said softly, her eyes casting one last glance to Ginny's sleeping form. "And he's not much better, no offense," she added, shooting Draco an apologetic face. He shrugged, not denying it. "We don't have much time."

Harry turned his eyes to look upon Ginny's form, small and shivering, as she lay on the stone floor. His own body ached after one night of sleep upon it- he couldn't believe she'd made it as many as she had. "I think we've got a plan," Harry said after a moment, returning his attention to the group. His eyes flicked back from face-to-face, as each one nodded. "Once they come down, if it's just one, we can take him. They won't expect us to fight back without magic. We'll get his wand and use the bit of Veritaserum we have to make him tell us where our wands are. We just have to wait for the opportune moment." They were lucky that the potion had been in vial around Hermione's neck, tucked away, never once spotted.

They could only just hope that it came fast.

[ x x x ]

Blinking, she came back into consciousness to the sound of laughter. It was a strange sound… She had not heard such happy laughter in such a long time. She'd almost forgotten what it sounded like. And to her even greater surprise, it was Draco providing it. "We were such gits, Crabbe, Goyle, and I…" he was saying, leaning back on the wall, his stormy gray eyes calmer than she had ever seen them. "I was a git," he corrected after a moment and then silence descended.

"We all were," Ron spoke up, reaching out to clap him on the shoulder. "Look, we're different people now, all of us. You protected my sister the best you could in here… I owe you, I owe you everything." Ron, certainly not the sentimental note, struck a nerve and Draco turned away, his eyes closed.

"I couldn't protect her enough. Not from everything." He said, causing Ron to open his mouth, to press him, but Ginny interrupted.

"It doesn't matter. You couldn't protect me when you weren't there. I never expected you to anyways. You know that." She rose up, ignoring Hermione's protest. The redhead came closer to their group, her hand coming up to grip her injured shoulder. "You said something about an escape plan earlier?" She directed the conversation in another direction- the last thing she wanted to talk about was all the horrific things she and Draco had experienced.

"Yes…" Harry replied, his gesture of running a hand through his hair nervously forcing her to smile. "We just need to get him far enough inside the dungeon that we can get him from the sides," he turned to look at Ron, who nodded, flexing his arms with pride. They were obviously going to take down the Death Eater with brute strength.

"Oh, easy. Just leave that to me. Whenever one comes, just lure them in by telling them I haven't woke up since yesterday." Draco exchanged a quick glance with her but did not respond more than a nod, as if to say he thought it to be a good idea. "He'll come in to check, trust me. When he gets close to me, just come at him. I'll lay in the furthermost corner." She gestured towards the east corner, which was all the way across the room from the only door. One by one, everyone nodded their assent towards the plan. Ginny fell silent, chewing her lower lip in thought. She knew, like Draco surely knew, she wasn't going to be able to make it through a daring escape. She would only drag them down and slow the group up. But, she supposed now was not the time to speak of it.

[ x x x ]

It was almost midnight and the small group thought perhaps their plan would never get set into motion. "Do they really not come for days on end?" Ron asked Draco, turning towards him. When Draco nodded, he cursed, shaking his head in disgust. The thought of his little sister… Hell, even the thought of Draco starving revolted him. He hated himself for the hunger pains he felt- they had not eaten in 48 hours, but how long had it been for Draco and Ginny?

Silence fell but a moment later, footsteps.

Looking up, they all turned their eyes to the door. Ginny put a finger to her mouth, silencing the others before they could speak. She immediately then nodded, noting to herself there was indeed only one set of footsteps. At once, Harry and Ron took to the sides of the door, pressing themselves against the wall, hidden by the shadows. Ginny lay back in her spot, turned onto her side, facing the wall. She knew this moment might not go as easy as they hoped, she only could pray that Harry and Ron didn't spring into action too quickly. She hoped they heeded her words when she said "no matter what he does to me, wait until the moment is right."

She closed her eyes just as the door to the dungeon swung open, revealing the same nameless Death Eater that had been in attendance for the last week. "How's everyone doing?" He snickered, casting his glance from face to face. If he did not notice the two absences, he certainly didn't show it.

"Please… Ginny… She hasn't woken up since yesterday morning…" Hermione said, her voice whimpering, as if she truly were crying. Ginny heard the approaching footsteps as the man came towards her; she felt the pressure as he put one foot on her side, rolling her back and forth. She limply fell forwards, hand outstretched over her face.

"Faker," the man scoffed, pulling his foot back. He then kicked her, hard as he could, in her ribcage. Ginny felt the shock of pain, but forced herself to keep from crying out. She instead, allowed her body to roll forwards with the force of the kick, and remained limp on the floor. "Bloody hell," he suddenly spoke up, but before he could turn to call for help, Harry and Ron were on him. "Get off me! Get off me!" He shouted, but with one hard punch, Ron had knocked him out. They dropped his body to the floor and Harry immediately bound his limbs together with a bit of rope Ginny had been using as a makeshift belt.

Draco was at her side, assisting her, murmuring softly to her. Hermione was on her other side, looking panicked, her face pale, cheeks stained with tear tracks. "It's okay. I'm alright, really." She said, offering the group a small smile. "Shut the door. Let's get this going."

Within a few minutes, Hermione had administered a few drops of the truth serum, just enough to get the man talking. Settling him against the stone wall, Ron slapped his face a few times, then a few more, just until they'd pulled him back into the world of the living. "State your name."

"Matthew Bateman."

They all exchanged a glance; so far so good. "Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

At that, Ron nodded to Harry, encouraging him on. It was clear the potion had done its job and done it right. "Where are we?"

"Malfoy Manor."

They all turned to Malfoy at that moment, who shrugged. "You never asked, you know," he said hotly, folding his arms over his chest, defiant as always. "I'm not the one on trial. Go on, keep asking." Harry returned his attention to this Matthew Bateman, wanting nothing more than to kick him once in the ribs again. His anger surged but he pushed on.

"Where are they keeping our wands?"

"In the main den, on the main floor."

"Are all of our wands there together?"

Matthew's foggy gaze swiveled from face to face, as if trying to remember. But then he nodded. "Yes, all your wands are there."

The group exchanged another quick look, hope rising up within the trio. "That's it. Knock him out. Let's get out of here." Ron said, moving to raise his arm once more. But then Ginny grasped it, preventing him from striking the Death Eater. 

"Let it go, he's harmless now," Ginny said, reaching down to pick up the forgotten wand. She handed it to Harry and then turned away, as if fighting the urge to speak on.

"We have to go, they've bound to have noticed he's missing now." Hermione said, nervously glancing towards the door. The others nodded and they filled towards the door, though Ginny remained where she stood, forcing herself to look down. "Ginny, come on." Hermione called from the door, forcing the redhead to look up, her eyes dark, face shrouded in shadow.

"I can't go, I'll only slow you down." She stated, shaking her head. "They'll never kill me, its okay… Just get out of here. Send the troops in. You know where I am, after all." She said, her voice shaking slightly, turning to Draco, who was making a movement to come back to her. "No, go… You'll show them the way up there." She shook her head as he opened his mouth to reply, her eyes shining, but no tears gathering. "Go on, I'll be fine, just go before it's too late!"

In three great strides, Ron placed himself before her, shaking his head. "Do you think I'm going to leave here without you?" He asked, shocked that she'd even begin to think he'd leave without her. That Harry would leave without her. That Hermione would leave without her. "You think I can go home and face Mum and Dad and tell them, sure, I saw her, but I didn't save her?" He shook his head, not giving her a chance to respond before he turned around, kneeling down so she could climb up onto his back. "Get on and shut up." He commanded, typical older brother, typical Ron. No energy to fight, but secretly happy to hear someone fight for her, Ginny sighed softly and climbed onto his back. He was surprised by how nearly weightless she was- so much lighter than the last time he'd lifted her up. He could even feel the protrusions of her bones.. It was eerie and he couldn't wait to get her out of this hell hole. "Let's go," he said, letting Harry and Draco go first, Harry leading the way with the wand they'd stolen from Matthew. Hermione came beside him, her hazel eyes darkened with determination.

The group of five made their way down the winding hallway, full of sharp turns and confusing swirls,

Draco navigating quietly as they went. At the end of the hall was a staircase. They could already hear the voices and footsteps of approaching Death Eaters. "Bateman! Yo, Bateman, you down here?" One man called out as he began to descend the staircase.

"Quick, in here," Draco hissed, pointing towards a dungeon with an open door. Just in time, the group hid out in the shadows, eyes watching the door intently. They all watched as the two Death Eaters passed by; they waited in silence until the two took a turn, heading for their dungeon, in search for their comrade. When the coast was clear, they returned to the hall and began to make their way up the staircase. They made it with ease, but now on a main floor, the trouble was surely to begin. "This way," Draco murmured, gesturing for the others to follow him to the left.

They walked in silence for a few moments before the footsteps found them. "Oi!" A voice shouted and they all spun, coming face to face with a masked Death Eater. His wand was raised, prepared to strike, but Harry was quicker. Catching the man with a Locomotor Motis, his limbs sprung together and he collapsed to the floor with a thud. Hermione was on it in an instant, grabbing his fallen wand, uttering the incantation for a silencing charm. The man's shouts went silent and the group could move on, one more wand in their possession.

Moving on, Draco directed them down another hall, then another rising staircase. "It's the room at the far end," Draco said, pointing to the very last door, at the very end of the hall they stood within. "It won't be empty. My father and the higher ups… They'll all be there. Here, give me the wand," he said to Hermione, waiting for her to place it in his hand. "Get the wands, I'll distract them. We can get away by Floo. It still works here." They all nodded and Ginny held a little tighter to her brother, her stomach tied up in knots. She didn't like knowing she was a burden. Ron could not move as nimbly as he might have without her on his back… She could not begin to imagine the guilt she'd feel if he were to die because of her. Nodding himself, Draco led them down the hall, and reached out to grasp the doorknob. After several slow seconds, he threw open the door and burst into the room.

Like he had said, the room had a few occupants. Malfoy Sr, Fenrir Greyback, and a man only known as Yaxley. All three turned, wands raised, however Malfoy waved them down., laughter bubbling forth. "Ah so, you have escaped the dungeon. You've escaped a few idiot minions. Don't tell me you thought you'd actually make it past us, Draco," beside him, the other two roared with laughter, Greyback's eyes falling upon Ginny. He smirked and she flinched, causing Ron to turn his gave to the werewolf. "You have but two wands, wands that aren't even yours." Malfoy continued, drawing Ron's attention away from Greyback.

"Stupefy!" Harry called out, flicking his wand quickly. Malfoy blocked the spell, laughing aloud once again.

"I'll hand it to you, Potter, you can wield a wand." He commented, striding back and forth before the fireplace, where above on the mantle, stood five wands. Their wands. Kept out in the open, as if they were their trophies. Harry tore his gaze from them to rest instead upon Malfoy. There had to be some way to escape. Some way to fight back, even with a wand that wasn't his own. He shot a glance towards Hermione, hoping that big, beautiful brain of hers would be coming up with a brilliant plan. But she looked frightened, which didn't give him much hope. No, he supposed he'd have to be the one to figure something out.

Draco knew, without a doubt, what he needed to do. He passed the wand back to Hermione, knowing he wasn't going to need it now. Unarmed, he stepped forwards, placing himself between Harry and his father. He could, at least buy them some time. "You've been nothing but a disappointment, I won't regret what happens today." Lucius' cruel words exploded like a bomb between them and Draco lashed out- he had long since been bothered by any of the man's words. This merely gave him the reason to spring into action. Just as his hands made contact, he was brought down by the Cruciatus Curse. It hit him hard and he stumbled, falling onto the ground.

At once, Harry knew what Draco was doing; he was being the distraction they needed. He turned towards Yaxley and Greyback. Hermione at his side, she raised the wand, speaking the words loud and clear. "Colloshoo!" At once, the sticky substance appeared, adhering both sets of feet to the floor. Greyback, who had been in the process of stepping when struck, was able to free himself within moments, and he lunged. "Stupefy!" She and Harry cried in unison, the two spells colliding into Greyback, throwing him backwards several feet.

"Locomotor Motis!" Harry cried for a second time, forcing Yaxley's limbs down. He fell back, his shoes left behind, still stuck down by the sticky stuff Hermione's charm had caused. "Now, Ron, go!" Harry shouting, rounding towards the mantle. He grabbed Ron and Ginny's wands, tossing them to Ron who came hurdling forwards. "Accio Floo Powder!" Harry called with the foreign wand and the jar sped right into his waiting hands. He tossed a dash into the flames, watching as they turned emerald in an instant.

Catching the wands, Ron lifted Ginny a bit higher, whispering words of encouragement to her as he began to run. He dove headfirst into the flames, careful of Ginny as he went, shouting out the words. "The Burrow!" He wasn't sure how, but for some reason, he knew they'd make it through. It was rare that the Order ever used the Floo Network to communicate- but somehow he knew it would be open on the other side.

"Harry!" Hermione's shriek brought him back, as he had been staring at the emerald flames, hoping with all of his heart that they'd make it somewhere safe. He had heard Ron call out the Burrow- he just hoped they made it there in one piece. Brought back to reality, Harry turned just as Lucius Malfoy rounded on him, Draco left forgotten on the floor.

"Potter!" The blonde man snarled, lurching forward, his wand raised. "Crucio!" Harry deflected, throwing himself to the floor, rolling to avoid a second jet of light. He rose back up, body made nimble by the months of fighting and searching. "You'll regret what you've just done." Lucius continued, his wand still raised, his brow sweaty. Behind him, Greyback was still knocked unconscious, and Yaxley still trapped by the limb locking spell. Lucius scowled, throwing another curse, this time towards Hermione. She dodged just in time, racing back towards the mantle.

"Accio wand!" Harry called out, praying Hermione would forgive him for allowing her to be a distraction. With her back to him, Lucious caught her as she reached for her own wand; she fell to the floor with a cry, the curse stronger than she had ever experienced. Lucius gave a cry as he realized the wand was flying back into Harry's hands. There was no stopping it. He raced forwards, but Harry was too quick. "Hermione, go!" He shouted, his voice forcing the girl into action. She threw a handful of powder into the flames and then was gone. She too called out for the Burrow.

Now alone, aside from Draco, Harry knew he had to get out fast. Greyback could wake at any moment and the limb locking spell was only temporary. He cast a glance back towards Draco, who was trying to rise up off the floor, pale and weary. Harry turned back, emerald eyes focused on his target. Focused on the enemy. He tossed aside the spare wand, for Draco to pick up, which he did, finally finding his footage. He stood beside Harry, shoulder to shoulder, like on the front lines of an army brigade. Harry felt confident then, confident that they'd both make it out of this. "Two against one, Malfoy, maybe you should give up," Harry taunted, sounding a bit more cocky than he truly felt. He glanced at Draco, who nodded, as if he could read the dark-haired boy's mind. "Stupefy!" They cried in unison.

It was apparent though, that Lucius Malfoy would not fall so easily. He deflected, casting one of his own right back at the two males. They separated but Malfoy knew if his son got his own wand, some damage could indeed be done. Draco placed himself towards Harry right, a little closer to the mantle, with the one remaining wand. His. It had been months since he'd held a wand in his grasp… it felt like home, even without it being his own wand. Just having a wand once more reminded him that he was not so weak, that he could fight back. "Accio, wand!" He called but the wand backfired with a flash and Draco's wand remained up on the mantle.

"Accio, Draco's wand!" Harry called out, ducking as a Cruciatus Curse was tossed his way. As his fingers closed around the wand, he was hit; he fell to the floor, the wand sliding away from his grasp. At once, both father and son pounced, wanting to be the one to grab that wand. Draco, as weak as he was, was quicker. His fingers caught the wand and he was unleashing his fury in an instant.

"Crucio!" He called, aiming his wand directly for his father. It caught him, and then Draco hit him again, and then again. Harry forced himself up and then grabbed Draco by the elbow, forcing him down. Malfoy lay at their feet, hands over head, hurting but clearly angry. "This isn't over," Draco spat at his feet and allowed Harry to pull him away, back towards the fireplace. The flames flashed emerald and the two males jumped in, side by side once again, the words falling in unison from their lips.

"The Burrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

Molly Weasley was a sad woman.

She had witnessed so much horror, so much sadness throughout the years of war… She just wished it would all end. She just wished to have her family back together once more. The very thought of her poor, sweet daughter… Her beautiful little girl who was anything but little anymore… The very thought of her being out there, Merlin knew where… Being treated in probably the worst of ways by those who had captured her so many months ago. Molly knew that Ginny wasn't dead- she swore she knew she was still alive out there. Somewhere. "Call it a mother's intuition," she would say whenever the subject was brought up and she would pretend to ignore the sympathetic look upon the other person's face. Even Arthur, her husband, the father of their many children… Even he had given up hope. But not Molly. She was never going to give up hope.

It was dawn and Molly could not sleep. She had been restless all day and when it came to bed, she simply didn't have it in her. She had lain in bed beside Arthur for many hours- but finally, she could stand it no longer, and rose from the bed, clutching her robe around her. Shutting the door quietly behind her, Molly stepped out into the hallway, pausing only a moment to listen for any sounds. Her home currently occupied only four- she and Arthur, as well as Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. There was to be an Order meeting that afternoon, but the married couple had arrive a day early.

Hearing nothing, Molly made her way downstairs to the kitchen, to where she immediately began to brew herself a mug of tea. Shivering, she pointed her wand at the fireplace, lighting it at once. The flames sprung up, giving off immediate heat and casting moving shadows all along the walls. For a moment, Molly's eyes drifted up to the mantle above the fireplace, to where the abandoned jar of Floo Powder sat. Setting aside her mug, she went closer to the fireplace, hands reaching up to grasp the jar. Blowing off the excess dust, Molly backed a little ways away, all the while lifting the lid from the Floo Powder. She could not really say why she did what she did next.

Tossing a pinch of the powder into the flames, they flashed emerald green and from within, Molly swore she could hear a voice. A voice that sounded awfully familiar… Her heart thumping, she made the choice that could, if she was wrong, end up killing everyone within the home. She tossed a little more Floo Powder into the flames and the emerald grew brighter with a burst of light. The voice grew louder and suddenly the fireplace spit out two bodies.

Ron hit his knees, just barely able to catch himself after being flung through the fireplace. He hadn't thought they'd actually make it- they were just lucky someone had opened the Floo Network. Behind him, he heard a little scream and he was turning, throwing a hand out to stop his mother from rushing forward and grabbing Ginny from his arms. "Wait, mum… Just a second…" He said, turning back to Ginny, gently laying her across the floor. From upstairs, footsteps were pounding on the ceiling, all persons clearly woken by Molly's scream. "Ginny? Ginny, can you hear me?" He leaned down close to her, his ear hovering over her mouth. He could hear her soft breathing, could see the slight rising and falling of her chest. A deep sigh of relief escaped him and he rose to take his mother into his arms. A moment later, another body came flying through the emerald flames. "Hermione! Where's Harry and Draco?" Ron demanded the moment the brunette had stood, her hazel eyes finding his blue.

"Harry… He sent me ahead. He said they'd be right behind me." Hermione said, biting her lower lip, concern flashing across her features. Ron gripped his hand into a fist, eyes closing, thoughts turning to his best friend, praying he'd come through the fireplace at any moment.

"She's… She's alive…" Molly was murmuring, straining against Ron, who finally pulled back, watching as their mother raced to Ginny's side, dropping to her knees at her side. Tears were coursing down Molly's cheeks- so fast and hard she could hardly see. "Ginny?" She reached her hand down to cup her daughter's pale cheek. Her eyes swept her body- dirty and bruised and oh-so thin. Molly choked against a sob as she took in the full extent of the damage of her injured shoulder. As the fireplace spit out its last two bodies, Arthur and the others rushed into the room, wands drawn, prepared to fight.

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks, his wand falling from his grasp; his eyes widened as they took in the scene around him. His son, no, his _sons_ had arrived, with Hermione, who was like daughter… A blonde male who he knew had to be Malfoy's son. But then, his eyes fell upon his wife, who knelt at the side of a frail, redheaded girl. That couldn't be… Was it? He took a tentative step forward, his hand rising to touch his temple, his mouth opening wordlessly. His feet finally found momentum and he raced across the kitchen to fall into place at his daughter's side. He too took in the sight of her and felt anger rising, but it evaporated as her brown eyes fluttered open. His heart warmed and his stomach turned over on itself. "You're home," he said to her, reaching out to grasp her small, pale hand in his. He gave it the gentlest of squeezes and to his joy, he felt the tiniest clutch of her fingers around his.

[ x x x ]

Everything was dark.

It felt as if she were floating… Floating on a cloud… So soft… So warm… "…." her lips parted as she softly groaned, hands grasping onto what felt like a blanket. But, she hadn't had a blanket in months… Where had she gotten a blanket…? Though she was so tired, too tired for such things, she forced her eyes open. And then she remembered: she was home.

Blinking, she glanced around the dark room, squinting, trying to make out where she was. She caught sight of the Quidditch poster and her lip twitched. She was in her very own room, in her very own bed. A warmth like she'd never felt spread through her and she shifted, feeling for the first time, the weight sitting on her legs. Peering down the bed, she saw the source of the weight. Harry lay draped across her legs, fast asleep, his glasses askew on his nose. A small smile graced her features and she pushed herself upwards, though, even such a little movement woke him, sending him upright in a frenzy. "You're awake!" He gasped, rising up, dragging the chair closer up. "I should go get your Mum and Dad…" He then was saying and rose once more, fully prepared to dash right out of the room.

Ginny reached out, grasping his hand, tugging him back towards the chair. "Please.. Just a moment.." She said, to which he nodded, sitting back down; neither released the other's hand. "How long have we been back?"

Harry tilted his head, counting silently to himself a moment. "A week, I reckon." He replied, leaning over to turn on the lamp, its bulb at the lowest possible setting. It cast a weak light across the room like a halo, illuminating Ginny, emphasizing the redness of her hair. "You've been unconscious since we got here," he added, which explained why she had no memory of arriving here.

A thought struck her and she sat up straighter, wincing as she shifted too sharply with her injured shoulder. "Draco? Where is he? Is he here?!" She cast her glance left and then right, as if she were hoping he'd suddenly appear out of nowhere. Her fear was that he'd been left behind- or worse, that he had been killed during their escape. She shuddered at the very thought, her heart sick.

Harry felt the old beast rising in his; he cursed himself for feeling so jealous, especially in a moment like this. He knew he owed Draco a lot, considering all that he had done for Ginny while they'd been captured. He and Hermione had spoke of the subject (and he, for probably the hundredth time during the course of their friendship, wished Hermione weren't so astute) and she had told Harry that he was going to have to accept the relationship Ginny and Draco had built. Due to its nature, it was a relationship like any other. Truth be told, that had not made Harry feel any better, but now was certainly not the time to brood over such things. "He's fine. He's sharing a room with Ron and me," he finally answered and he could see the relief wash over her face as she sank back against her pillows. Silence descended upon them and Harry longed for the courage to reach out and grasp her hands, to tell her everything, but, instead he stood and gestured towards the door. "I'll go get your Mum and Dad." He turned and with his back to her, he missed the disappointment that replaced her previous relief.

[x x x ]

The days passed by slowly. She supposed it was because out here, they were suffering just as they had been inside that dungeon. Certainly not to the same extent, but suffering all the same. Both she and Draco had a lot of healing to do and the healing was going to take time. Time that they really didn't have. They both knew that they had to get well again, simply so they could rejoin society and fight back against Voldemort. There was a war to be won and the side of good needed all the man power it could get.

Of course, Ginny still held tight to her darkest of secrets. She shouldered the burden of being a Horcrux alone; the others were too kind, too good-hearted to be able to do what needed to be done. Ginny knew, deep down, that when the moment came, she'd be able to deal with it. She'd be able to do what had to be done, only because it was for the good of the whole world. What was one life in comparison to thousands? She knew the others would waste time, tying to figure out a way around it, to stop Voldemort without the Horcruxes, even though they all knew it was impossible. No… It would just be easier to handle it all on her own. They'd all understand someday.

"Ginny?"

Looking up at the sound of Hermione's voice, Ginny offered an apologetic smile, her brown eyes tired. She had not been sleeping well since her arrival at the Burrow, her nights consistently plagued by nightmares. "Are you alright? Are you in pain?" The brunette asked, true concern etched onto her features, a hand stretching out to touch Ginny's forehead. She had been sick throughout the weeks as well, catching fevers and ailments at the drop of a hat. Her frame remained thin as ever, though she had managed to gain back a little weight over the last month.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired," the redhead replied, waving away Hermione's hands, running one of her own through her tousled locks. Hermione did not look convinced, but she fell silent, returning to flipping through the book in her hands. "What're you reading?" Ginny asked, her brow arched in curiosity. Hermione marked her page and closed it, handing it over to her. Taking the book, she ran her palm over the glossy title. "The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" Ginny's voice posed a question as she looked up and over at the brunette, her surprise evident. "A children's book?"

Hermione chuckled and reached out, taking the book back into her possession. "Dumbledore left it to me." She said after a moment, her hazel eyes widening slightly. "It's actually helped us out a bit," she added, but said no more. Ginny remained silent, her thoughts churning. She knew there was more for Hermione to say, but she did not. Ginny knew the three had secret meetings and constantly spoke in whispers. In truth, it was surprising that they were still hanging around- but Ron just could not bring himself to leave Ginny yet and Harry wasn't leaving without him. And Ginny suspected Harry was hanging around for her sake too, Hermione had told her as much anyway. And in any case, Ginny couldn't blame them for keeping secrets. She had a few of her own after all.

Silence descended and a moment later, the door unceremoniously swung open, and Molly burst in through the doorway, carrying her stack of supplies to change the dressing on Ginny's wound. Considering its nature, being a curse, healing the wound was a process. Snape was the only one who knew the counter-curse, and so Ginny was stuck waiting for it to heal on its own. If it ever would. Even after a month, she felt like it was no closer to healing than the day she'd received it. It pained her often and the medication her mother could provide offered little comfort. "I thought you were resting. You said you weren't hungry this morning so I let you come back up to bed." Molly said immediately, her eyes scanning her daughter's pale, tired features. Molly knew that she was slowly becoming more like herself, but her eating and sleeping habits were almost nonexistent.

"Mum, please," Ginny began weakly, gently pulling her arm from its sling, letting her mother help her remove her shirt. In a moment, Molly set to work changing the dressing on the wound, making a mental note that it did look a little better today. "I'll eat at dinner, promise," Ginny said a moment later, her words putting a smile on her mother's features. Ginny knew she worried, so she did what she could to make her happy.

Molly smiled and reached down to kiss her daughter's temple, her right hand reaching up to brush a lock of hair from her face. It was hard for Molly to imagine her life without this girl, without her precious daughter. She sucked in a breath, determined not to cry for a hundredth time that month. Instead, she nodded and headed for the door, leaving with a wave of her hand. Closing the door behind her, she heard Hermione's muffled voice, then Ginny's as she replied, her voice much quieter. Molly knew the road ahead was long but at least they were on it at all. At least she had her daughter home.

[ x x x ]

_Whispers… Laughter… Flashes of light…_

_Her heart pound, as does her head. She's been drugged, that much is clear. She can feel the fear settling in, her stomach twisted in knots. It's not the hard floor she's lying on, but something softer… Something like a bed… But… _

_Then there's a voice, close to her ear. Jumping at the sound, she turns her head away, but a hand slaps her, forcing her to turn back. "You've been a bad girl… Fighting back won't get ya anywhere with me girly…" The voice says slowly, the male using one hand to hold her down against the bed, the other cupping her stinging cheek. _

_Fear closes her throat, the scream she so badly wanted to release trapped within her throat. She knows what's coming, she cant really explain how she knows, but she does. He climbs over her, straddling her pelvis, his weight holding her down. His hands move to her shoulders, one pushing down hard, to keep her in place. The other snaps the strap of her tank, a gruff laugh escaping the man above her. Its dark, almost too dark to make out his face, but then he's leaning over her… His face swims into focus.. But then his hands are on her and all else is forgotten…_

Snapping awake, Ginny sat straight up in bed, panting softly. Swiveling her head, her brown eyes fell upon Hermione, who continued to snore softly, not wakened by Ginny's outburst. Breathing a sigh of relief, the redhead slipped from bed, pulling a cloak around her shoulders. She tiptoed from her room, closing the door softly behind her; it was dark, the middle of the night, and the whole house was silent.

Walking down the flight of stairs, she ended up in the kitchen. Slipping out of the kitchen, she headed out into the night. The grass was icy against her bare feet- it was only March, and while there was no snow, it was certainly frosty yet. Not yet spring, that was for certain. She stood in the yard, head tilted back, staring up into the starry sky. It took only a few minutes for the kitchen door to open and then close, footsteps sounding, stopping at her right side. She didn't need to look over to know who was standing there- she knew his footsteps as well as she knew his voice. "Is everything okay?" Draco asked her, his hand reaching out to gently touch her upper arm, the concern in his voice apparent.

"I guess," she replied softly, her eyes widening at the twinkling of the stars high above their heads. "I hate it here," she finally admitted, head hanging, a small sigh escaping. Draco could understand what she meant, how she felt, only because he felt it too. "Things are too different. I don't belong, not anymore. I can't even remember how to function normally." She kicked her foot, catching a blade of grass between her toes, her eyes staring but not really seeing. "I had a nightmare." She finally said, casting the conversation in another direction.

Draco took the bait; he knew it was hard for her to talk about some things, so he'd let her open up when she was ready. "About what?" He asked, his stormy gray eyes focused on the profile of her face. She was so beautiful- even in a moment like this. But when she looked up at him, with her big brown eyes full of fear and her face pale with despair, he felt his heart breaking. He had never seen a creature more sad and anguished than her. He knew before she spoke what her nightmare had been about.

"Greyback." She whispered, his name making her feel sick to her very stomach. Draco blanched and she saw his hand curl into a fist. She could see the anger as it passed over his face and resided in his gray eyes. Above them, the clouds passed over the moon, casting them into shadow. Draco stepped forwards, his arms coming around her, pulling her close to him. For a moment, Ginny did not react, but then she was winding her own arms around his waist, her head buried in his chest. He held her until their feet went numb with cold, until his body heat was not enough to keep her from shivering. Only then did he let go, but not for long; his hand reached out, taking hers, and he lead her back inside the Burrow. Silence had fallen, but they had never needed many words to communicate with one another. After all their time together in that dungeon, they grew to know one another better than anyone else. Draco lead her back up the stairs, stopping in front of the door to her and Hermione's bedroom. "I'll protect you from now on," he whispered, dipping his head down, forehead pressed to hers.

Ginny felt her heart hammering, but for an entirely different reason. She swallowed but did not speak, did not even move. "Don't be scared," he then murmured, his voice smoky, his eyes burning into hers. Without hesitation, he moved in, his lips finding hers in the darkness. Ginny stiffened but then she gave in, returning his kiss, her hand rising up to touch his cheek. When Draco pulled back, she stepped back, her back against the door, her eyes lowering. Her lips burned but something… Something didn't feel entirely right. "Good night," he said quietly, giving her hand a squeeze, before he turned away to go up the last flight of stairs to the bedroom he shared with Harry and Ron.

Returning to her own room, Ginny slipped back into bed, thankful that Hermione was a heavy sleeper. Her heart was beating hard and she could feel her stomach twisting. The kiss she'd just shared with Draco… it had caught her by surprise, that was for certain. She really wasn't entirely sure how to feel about what had just happened. She had considered herself to be close to him, but her heart had never once looked at him in any way but that. In truth, her heart still yet belonged to another… Shaking her head, she lay down, drawing the covers tightly around her.

This was something to deal with in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Every day that passed, it became a little bit more clear to her what she had to do. It had been a few months since her return home and already over a month since the Golden Trio had finally departed. This left Draco and Ginny alone with her parents and those in the Order who came and went. Ginny knew that she couldn't last much longer just sitting around- she supposed she could return to school that September, but even that didn't really seem like an option. At least not then. After all, she'd been turning seventeen that August and then she'd be an "adult" and could make her own decisions.

And so, she and Draco made their decision to leave. The night of her seventeenth birthday, they met in the kitchen in the dead of night, bags packed and their eyes set with determination. There had not been much discussion of that kiss they'd shared months ago- though both could say they thought about it from time to time. Draco was not going to rush her and Ginny was not in a state of mind to think about it. And in truth, she was happy with the way things were between them. "Ready?" He asked her quietly, noticing her hesitation, seeing the droop to her shoulders. She silently nodded, in her hands the long letter she had written earlier that night for her parents. Her mother would be upset and probably even furious- but she'd get over it, at least Ginny hoped she would. Ginny supposed if she told them the truth, then perhaps they would understand, but the truth was just too much. Setting the letter down on the kitchen table, Ginny followed Draco out of the door and into the summer night.

Silently they walked across the field, into the Muggle side, where they slowed to a stop, casting their glances left and right. "Over there," Ginny said, raising her hand to point across the street to the entrance to the woods behind a blue home. "That spot will be safe," she added, gesturing for Draco to follow her. They traipsed across the street and into the wooded clearing, their bodies hidden amongst the many trees and brush. "On three." She said, looking up to see him nod. She glanced at her watch. Three seconds to go… "Three… Two… One!" The moment the clock struck midnight, the two flicked their wands and with a _pop_ they were gone.

[ x x x ]

Molly woke that morning with a grin on her face. It was her youngest child's seventeenth birthday and that meant, today in the eyes of the Wizarding World, Ginny was an adult. Molly was overjoyed at having her home for this birthday, as the last one she'd spent the day searching for her as she'd been missing. In the months since her return home, Ginny and Draco both had made a great start to their recovery. It hadn't been easy and there was still a way to go- but Molly knew one day she would look at Ginny and see the old her once more. At least, she hoped so.

Heading downstairs, she flipped on the lights, fully prepared to make breakfast in celebration of the day. But, her eyes caught sight of a folded piece of parchment on the table and her heart sunk. With a pounding heart, Molly reached out, picking it up and unfolding it. Her eyes began to scan the familiar handwriting, and she sank down into a chair, her face paling. Her vision began to blur with tears as she read the words her daughter had wrote, her hands shaking so badly she could hardly hold the paper up any longer. It fluttered from her grip and landed back on the table. Molly could scarcely catch her breath, the tears in her eyes spilling over. So soon as she had gotten Ginny back, she'd gone again.

It was a little while later when Arthur entered the kitchen, dressed and beaming. But, as his eyes fell upon his wife, hunched over the table, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs, his smile vanished. "Molly?" He said softly, gently touching her shoulder as he took the chair beside her. She did not respond, instead, she merely slid the parchment towards him, which he took, his eyes scanning the sprawling handwriting.

_Mum and Dad,_

_I'm sorry to leave you like this. I can't begin to explain why I'm leaving, so I won't bother to try. Just please, understand that I'm doing it for a very good reason. Things are different now, I'm different now. Being home… It's not the same. It's not you, its me, and I hope you can understand that. My body is mostly healed so now it's time for me to heal my mind and I just can't do that here. _

_I want you to know that I'm safe- I'm with Draco and you know I can take care of myself. I don't quite know what we're going to do, but we're going to do something. I can't sit back and let the war continue. I'm seventeen now and I'm going to make a difference. _

_I love you both, more than anything, and I'm always going to be your little girl. I'll be home before you know it, and I swear, you can punish me however you want to. Just know that I'm going out to do something that will help Harry and the others. Something to help end this war and stop You-Know-Who. I'll be in contact when I can. _

_I love you both, so much._

_Love always,_

_Ginny_

And just like that, they'd lost her once more.

[ x x x ]

The girl was beautiful.

Long dark hair, big blue eyes… Harry could not pull his eyes away from her. She sat across the room from them, at a table with another man, probably her boyfriend. She glanced his way once, but it was merely a passing glance. Harry could not help but to be struck by her beauty and he wished he might find a way to speak to her. More than anything, for some reason…. She reminded him of her…

She haunted him, Ginny did. She was everywhere. In his thoughts, in his dreams, in his every movement. He wondered if she knew the power she held over him, even when she was not around. Harry wondered what she was doing that very moment, back at the Burrow. He just hoped that she was safe and doing well. It had been so long since he had last seen her, last touched her… He wished he'd told her the truth about his feelings before leaving, but instead he'd merely left her behind without so much as a goodbye. He wondered if she was mad at him for it. Hell, he wondered if she was with Draco- it wouldn't surprise him. He hadn't treated her right since rescuing her and had never admitted he still harbored strong feelings- he couldn't expect her to wait around for him. Besides, Harry knew there was a strong chance he wouldn't even survive this war. Might as well let her be happy.

"Harry?"

Hermione's voice cut in like a shout, though it was quiet as a mouse. Though heavily disguised, Harry knew he could be found out at the drop of a hat. "Sorry, what'd you say?" He asked, turning back to his friends, though Ron was following his line of sight, catching the girl he'd been staring at. His face broke out into a grin and Ron clapped him on the shoulder.

"Go talk to her," Ron said with a laugh, ignoring the sharp look Hermione shot him. "Let him go, 'Mione. He hasn't got much else to make him smile, eh?" He added, winking at Harry, who sighed, shaking his head, feet firmly planted on the ground. "Gonna die a virgin, mate" he said then, rolling his eyes. This time it was Hermione's turn to laugh, which she stifled with a cough as Ron glared daggers, considering he knew who Harry had last been with. That was Ron for you, sleep with any girl that isn't my sister.

Returning his gaze to the table, he saw that both the girl and the guy had disappeared. He glanced around but could not see them anywhere. And so that was that, he supposed. He engaged in conversation with the other two, but after a little while, he began to notice something across the room. "Is that table watching us?" He asked in an undertone, tilting his head to the left, forcing their gazes that general direction. Hermione looked with only her eyes and she blinked, trying to catch the faces of the two men that sat at the table, the hoods of their cloaks pulled over their heads. "Let's go," Harry said, tossing down a few Galleons on the table and stood up. The other two followed suit and they made their way towards the door; just before exiting, Harry cast a glance backwards, only to see that the two cloaked figures had also stood. "Go," Harry urged, pressing up against Hermione, forcing her a little more quickly out the door. They spilled out into the street, the night warm for September, and Harry gestured for them to turn to the right. The three walked quickly, but not too quickly, down the cobblestones, until they made a sharp right turn into an alley that they hoped would give them privacy and a chance to decide a plan of action.

"Harry Potter." A voice broke in and the three jumped, spinning around, their wands already raised. The two cloaked men stood side-by-side, their wands extended, their faces still hidden by their hoods. "And his most loyal friends." The same man continued, laughter spilling forth from both men. Harry held his breath, hoping a fight was not going to break out right there in the alley. "The Dark Lord is close at hand." The man said, stepping forwards, the sleeve of his cloak pushed up. His wand was hovering above it, wand prepared to touch down on the Dark Mark, to call forth Voldemort to the very spot where they stood.

All three made to move, but a moment later, they were knocked off their feet by a silent curse from the other Death Eater. He stepped forwards, his wand raised and pointed directly at Harry. "Don't you dare move," he hissed, his grip on his wand tightening. "I can't kill you, but I ain't got no orders 'bout these two." He pointed his wand at Ron and then at Hermione, leaving it aimed for her, a smile in his voice. "So it'd be in your best interest not to-"

"Exeplliarmus!"

Two voices cried out in unison, knocking both Death Eater's wands from their hands. "Who's there?" The first man called out, turning sharply, searching for the culprits. Another set of red light took off the masks, revealing two Death Eaters they could not identify, new to the ranks though, Harry supposed.

To Harry and the other's surprise, the couple from the pub came forward from the shadows, their wands raised, pointed directly at each of the Death Eaters. "You two again." The same man sneered, implying that this was not the first time they'd run into one another.

"It's awfully rude to just attack without knowing if someone really is who you think they are." The female replied, tilting her head as if in thought. "And to think, you were actually going to call the Dark Lord here." Both she and the boy roared with laughter, their voices echoing off the alley walls. The two Death Eaters exchanged a glance, uncertainty suddenly clouding their eyes. Her eyes flashed and she lowered her wand, stepping forward to put her foot over one of the wands. "You don't deserve this." She pushed down with all of her weight and the wand snapped beneath her shoe, causing an animal-like sound to escape the one man.

"Accio wand," the boy beside her said and the second wand flew into his grasp. He snapped it in half and threw the pieces onto the ground at his feet. "And neither do you," he said, his eyes on the other man, who had cursed loudly at the sight of his broken wand. "Get out of here, before we give you what you do deserve," he stepped up, his body slightly in front of the girl's, as if shielding her. The two Death Eaters glanced at each other and without a word, they dashed out of the alley and back out onto the main street.

"Lowly ranked, weren't they?" The girl asked of her companion, her lips twitching with a smile. She then turned away from him and instead turned to the trio, who still sat in silence upon the ground. "Come on now, get up," she said, extending her hand to the raven-haired male, who took her hand without a word. Both felt the little spark at the touch of the other and while the girls' eyes widened a bit, she did not speak of it, did not even let it phase her. Harry drew his hand back but also remained silent, his eyes never leaving her face, even when she'd turned away to assist Ron up too. "Harry Potter, you really need a better disguise," she said with a laugh, her eyes dancing in the moonlight. "You've used that one a few times too many. They're catching on."

Hermione gave a little gasp then, drawing attention onto her. "You _have_ been following us! I thought I recognized you!" She said, her tone accusing, her eyes wide with fear and uncertainty. "Why? Who are you?" At once, the trio was on the defense- who was to say that these two weren't also Death Eaters? They could easily have been a part of some elaborate scheme with the two they had just run off.

"Easy now, we're on your side," the male said, raising his hands in a gesture of amity. "We have been following you, yes, but with good reason." He added, casting a quick glance towards the girl. "Look, here we'll even put our wands away," he stuffed his wand into his cloak pocket, the girl following suit. "We've been protecting you."

"Protecting us?" Ron asked, his blue eyes swerving from the male to the female and back to the male who was silently nodding. "From what, Death Eaters?"

"Yes. Why do you think they'd not attacked you for some time?" The girl responded, her question not receiving an answer. Her face softened and she reached out her hand once more, this time for Harry to take willingly. "I'm Grace," she introduced herself, shaking his hand, then the other two. "And this is Jacob," she introduced her companion, who also shook the trio's hands. "We didn't expect to make contact with you." She admitted then, her shoulders lifting in a shrug, as if it didn't matter much.

"Why… Why are you doing that? Why risk your lives?" Harry asked, incredulous that these two strangers had been fighting off the Death Eaters all this time. He had begun to wonder just why they'd not run into even one over the last few months. "You don't have to do that."

"Yes we do," Grace replied, her smile bright and her eyes finding his. He swore they were swallowing him up. "You're the only one who can win this war and stop You-Know-Who. If you get killed or captured, it's all over for us all. If we can prevent that, then we're making a difference. If we can keep them off your back so you can do whatever you need to, then we're helping put an end to this war too." Jacob nodded, not needing to speak anything else, she had said it all perfectly.

"Thank you," Hermione stepped up, the only one to say anything for a few moments. "We owe you-"

"No, you don't." Jacob interrupted, shaking his head. "We're doing it because we want to. You don't owe us for anything. We want the same thing as you three do- a world without You Know Who." He cast his glance left and then right, turning slightly so he faced the opening to the alley. "You really should get going. The reinforcements will be here shortly, I'm sure." He turned to give them all one last glance, his eyes meeting Harry's. "We'll be in touch."

Harry stood still and silent; his gaze moved from the boy and back to the girl. She was rocking on the balls of her feet, a gesture he had seen many times before; strands of red hair danced along the breeze, brown eyes were staring deep into his emerald hues... However, a moment late she had gone still and he blinked. There red hair was in fact, dark, and the brown eyes a bright blue. He gave his head a small shake, trying to clear his thoughts. "Thank you," he finally said, unsure of what else to say. He reached out to shake each of their hands one last time, before he lead his comrades away, to the safety of the room inside the motel they'd rented a room in just down the road.

Once within the confines of the four walls, Hermione put up the silencing charms, to keep their voices from penetrating the walls, to keep others from hearing them speak. Unbeknownst to them, in that very same motel, two floors up, the couple they'd just left were doing the same exact thing. "Can we trust them?" Hermione asked immediately, as she sat down on the edge of her bed, nervously tugging at the blanket. "They saved us after all…"

Ron shrugged, as if he wasn't really certain. In truth, he wasn't, but he was distracted by the thought of the girl. Like Harry, he was reminded of someone when he'd first seen her… But he blamed that on his own brotherly worries and dismissed the thoughts. "It sure seemed like they were on our side. But if they aren't, they're good actors." He glanced at the others, lifting a hand to run in through his already tousled hair. "Doesn't seem like we need to worry about them. At least not now. We got other stuff to worry about."

For once, Ron made a good point. Harry nodded his agreement, turning his emerald eyes onto Hermione. She didn't look completely convinced, however, she didn't respond. "Let's get some rest, we've got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow." Harry said after a long moment, his eyes tired, though his mind alert. They climbed into bed, Hermione in one, he and Ron in the other, and within twenty minutes, he heard the even breathing from Hermione, and Ron's snoring.

[ x x x ]

He lay in bed for what felt like hours before he heard the crack of thunder. Neither Ron nor Hermione stirred as he rose from his bed, slipping his cloak around him. Pulling up his hood, he grabbed a key to the room and closed the door behind him.

Wandering down the darkened hall, he made his way down to the main floor and out the double doors. The clerk behind the desk paid him no mind as he went by, his attention caught instead by the magazine he was flipping through. Harry stepped outside into the night . The street was empty and dark, as it was the middle of the night. He wandered aimlessly, unsure of where he was, but allowing his feet to take him where they pleased. They lead him down a left turn, towards a short walkway that lead to a bridge that overlooked a river. To his surprise, a cloaked figure stood there already, leaning up against the railing, peering over the edge. His footsteps caught their attention and they spun, hand in pocket, which Harry knew held their wand. He held up his hands, offering a grin, to show he wasn't here for a fight. "I won't bother you," he said and the person pulled their hand from their pocket, wand left behind. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked then, coming to stand beside them, silent as they turned back around.

"No," came a soft response, a feminine voice that sounded vaguely familiar. To his surprise, the girl lowered the hood, revealing her head of dark hair. It was the girl from earlier, Grace she had said her name was. "I don't like being cooped up," she admitted after a moment, turning her head to look at him. The look upon her face was somewhat sad, her dark blue eyes haunted by something… "Harry Potter, do you think it's safe to be walking around late at night all alone?"

Harry chuckled, leaning a little ways over the railing, his eyes watching the running stream below. "I don't think any place is safe for me, whether I'm with someone or not," he replied, reaching up to run a hand through his forever messy hair. "What about you? You're out here all alone." He then accused, turning to face her; she smiled then, a smile that no disguise could hide. But then it was gone and he thought, perhaps… Perhaps he'd only imagined it.

"I can take care of myself, thank you," she said with a haughty toss of her dark head, lips slightly parted. "And I'm not the one the Dark Lord and all his men are searching for. Though, I have made a name for myself amongst them." She was watching him carefully, her eyes finding his; she wondered, could he see right through her as she had seen through him? No, she knew, he would never know. He might think, he might wonder… But he would never know. "So, tell me, what keeps the famous Harry Potter from his sleep?"

For a moment, Harry did not respond. There was something about her that made him trust her, something about her that made him want to open up. "Not what, but who," he said quietly, closing his eyes as her face flashed before them. "She's haunting me," he said the words for the first time ever out loud, a sigh escaping a moment after. "She was captured by Death Eaters and held in a dungeon for eight months. We rescued her… But we left when she was out of danger, when her health was stable. I left without saying goodbye. Without telling her how I felt." At his side, the young woman stiffened, her grip on the railing tightening, though Harry was too caught up to notice. "But I couldn't… She'd been kidnapped once because of me. I can't risk her getting hurt again. I could never forgive myself if she died because of me. But I just… I just want her to know how much I care."

Silence descended and for a moment, Harry wished he could take back his words. He wasn't one to really open up, and yet here he was, telling his private thoughts to a girl he hardly even knew. There was just something about her. "I'm sure she knows," Grace finally said after a moment, her head turned towards the right, staring out over the wooded area below. The wind was picking up and another crack of thunder boomed overhead. Then a flash of lightning, illuminating the both of them for a split second, before darkness descended once more. "We girls know a lot more than you think. But next time you see her, you tell her the truth." As she turned around to face him, a third rumble of thunder and then the rain began to pour down. It drenched them both within seconds, but to his surprise, the girl was laughing, holding her hands up, catching droplets in her palms.

Harry could not explain why his heart was beating so hard within his chest. He was standing so close to her… He leaned in, as if to kiss her, his eyes staring deep into hers. She was staring back, her mouth moving but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He felt so compelled to touch her, to hold her… "I will tell her…" he mumbled, his voice hoarse, hard to hear over the pouring rain. Grace was laughing once more, shaking her head, stepping back, out of his reach.

"Good night, Harry Potter," she said, turning and she began to walk away, stopping only once to turn around and look at him. She smiled and lifted her hand in a wave, before turning back and picking up her pace. Harry stood and watched as she went, staring long after she had already disappeared from his line of sight.

[ x x x ]

She quietly opened the door to her room, flinching as it squeaked on its hinges. Entering the room, she closed it as softly as she could; but a moment later, the lights flipped on. She remained still, her back to the room, unable to face him. "You're soaked," Draco said simply, his tone somewhat sleepy, as if he'd been lingering between sleep and being awake, waiting for her to return to their room. "Come on, get changed, you'll catch a cold." He watched as she moved about the room, gathering a fresh set of clothes, her hair dripping wet. She disappeared for a moment behind the closed bathroom door, reappearing a few minutes later, dressed in dry clothes and a towel in hand. She sat down on the edge of her bed and she began to wring out her hair with the towel, which became soaked within just a few moments. "You saw him again, didn't you?"

Ginny sighed but then nodded, tossing her dark hair across a shoulder. "Yes," she said finally, throwing the towel down onto the floor at her feet. "He found me, really," she then added, as if she were trying to lay the blame on him and not her.

"It's dangerous, you saw how he looked at you. He's going to find out it's you and then what?" Draco asked, his temper flaring for only a moment. But then he sighed, shaking his head. His feelings for the girl were strong, but he knew he would never have _that_ place within her heart. He had accepted that long ago- but he was going to remain at her side anyways. "Look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I just know you said…" He trailed off, giving his head a shake as he looked up, catching sight of her dark blue eyes. It was still strange to look at her with the disguise- just as it was still strange to see himself in the mirror. They were both people recognized by their sharp, bright features, so to not have them, it was hard to get used to. Though, Draco had to admit it was nice knowing people didn't know who he was. Being a Malfoy was not all it was cracked up to be.

"I know," she sighed, running her hand through her damp locks before laying back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, legs still hanging over the edge. "He just seems lost. He needs guidance." Ginny wished it didn't have to be this way, but it was easiest for all of them. She knew though from their conversation that word had not yet reached the Golden Trio of her and Draco's sudden disappearance from the Burrow. She had to wonder what they would have thought. "I'm tired," she finally said, sitting back up, her face indeed pale and drawn. Draco worried for her, he hadn't thought her quite well enough to go gallivanting across the countryside, but he had learned early on in their friendship that one did not question Ginny Weasley.

[ x x x ]

"Then kill her."

The cold, sharp voice of the Dark Lord rang out, his red eyes flashing with anger. He was tired of hearing about this stupid, foolish girl and her male companion interfering with his plans. "I really do not understand how a mere _girl and boy_ can so easily defeat any of you." He continued, striding back and forth in front of the large group of hooded Death Eaters. Not one single person lifted their head or spoke up, fear prevented that, fear of being made an example of. "Even the lowest ranking Death Eater should be able to handle a school girl and her boyfriend. This is unacceptable. Lucius, I want this girl dead and then I want you to find that Weasley girl."

Lucius stepped forwards, bowing at the waist, his fist at his chest. "Yes, my Lord." He murmured, his head still bowed, blonde hair slipping over his shoulders. "I will not fail you, my Lord." And with that, they were dismissed. Lucius caught two of the men by the arms, stopping them from leaving the room with the others. "You heard the Dark Lord, find the girl and kill her. Do not return until she's dead." He ordered, looking from man to man, waiting for their nods of assent. Fenrir Greyback snickered as he nodded, turning to his companion, Dolohov, who was smirking. These two men, Lucius knew, would not fail him, would not fail the Dark Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're being followed."

Looking up, Ginny cast a glance backwards, following Draco's line of sight. Sure enough, she could see the two shadowy figures crouched low behind some brush, hiding in plain sight. It became apparent that whoever they were wanted to be noticed. "For some time, huh?" She asked with an arched brow, her hand coming up to run through her dark locks. She was a little more used to them now, being a month or more since she'd taken up the life of Grace Porter. Draco nodded, his arms folded over his chest, hand gripping tightly to his wand. "I wonder who…" She murmured, shaking her head with a sigh. "No matter, they'll make themselves known when they want." She turned her back to them and went on walking, passing by Draco who remained still for a moment longer.

There was a knot in his stomach, as if he knew something bad was going to happen. He didn't like the feeling, but he did not speak of it. Instead, he merely turned to follow after Ginny, who was intent on catching up with the Trio, who'd gotten a little further ahead than they had anticipated. They had not made contact with them since that night but that was how it was supposed to be. They remained far enough behind to not catch their attention, but close enough to serve as protectors from those who caught sight.

He followed behind her in silence as they trudged along the pathway. They were, he realized, on the furthermost outskirts of Hogsmeade, which meant they were quite close to Hogwarts. He wondered if Ginny was aware of this, but he didn't bother to ask her.

Dark was falling but still they did not stop. They had been walking for hours now. After some time, Ginny drew to a stop, throwing out her arm to stop him as well. She put a finger to her mouth, bidding him to remain silent. He shot her a questioning gaze but then she pointed ahead to a clearing, where sure enough, Draco could see the shiny wall of a protective barrier. One that you could see out from, but not into. Hermione's handiwork, no doubt. "No doubt we're still being followed," Ginny murmured softly, casting a quick glance around, but could see no one. But something felt wrong with the moment, something she couldn't put her finger on. But it worried her. Draco nodded, looking around himself, listening closely for any sound at all.

But nothing.

And so, they quietly made a camp behind a set of trees, building a small fire which offered them warmth and a little bit of light. They huddled close to it, their cloaks drawn close, eyes closed, neither asleep as they sat in silence. It took only an hour before Ginny heard the snapping of a branch beneath a foot. Her eyes snapped open and she made no movements; Draco's eyes opened then too, blinking as he listened to the pair of feet drawing closer. They both held tighter to their wands, knowing that without a doubt they'd be using them shortly.

There came a flash of blue, which whizzed past Ginny, so closely it grazed her cheek as it went by, slicing it open. She let out a tiny cry of both pain and surprise, instantly leaping to her feet. Draco followed suit, rising to stand beside her, his wand held high, pointing directly at the pair of cloaked Death Eaters that had stepped up into their camp site. "You're making this much too easy," a familiar voice said, laughter spilling forth. Shivers shot down Ginny's spine at the sound of the laugh, but her face remained impassive, but Draco could see the look that filled her eyes. Fenrir Greyback pulled back the hood of his cloak, slipping his mask from his face; he took in the sight of the two before him, the girl's blank face and the boy's determined one. "But hopefully not _too_ easy." His wand raised and he let fly another jet of blue light, this time narrowly missing Draco, who jumped aside just in time. "I get the girl, you get the boy Dolohov," Greyback said to his companion, who nodded, stepping up and shedding his cloak as well. It fell to the ground at his feet and Dolohov turned towards Draco, his wand raised.

In an instant the campsite was alight with the flying curses and spells. Ginny narrowly dodged a Cruciatus Curse, shooting one of her own back at Greyback. Her fear of this man was strong, but she knew she was strong, Strong enough to defeat him. She had no fear of death anyways, as she had already accepted hers as inevitable, but she certainly did not want this man to be the one to claim her life. He had taken too much from her already. He certainly wasn't going to take her life as well. "Baubillious!" Ginny cried out, the white light shooting forth, catching Fenrir in the left shoulder. He roared with pain and shot at her, his wand momentarily forgotten. He threw himself at her, knocking her to the ground; he caught her with a punch, sending her sprawling, her wand flying from her hand. Fenrir was then standing, sneering down upon her, his wand raised high.

"I will fulfill my orders to the Dark Lord," he said, staring deep into her eyes, seeing no fear, which only angered him more. He could see the bruise rising on her cheek, but she made no movement to touch the spot. Instead, she was sitting up, pushing herself backwards a little bit. In the dark, he could not see her stretching her hand out, palm searching for her wand. "You will pay for being such a nuisance to us."

"You're talking an awful lot instead of doing," Ginny replied, narrowing her eyes, causing a curse to emit from his lips. She saw the oh-so familiar flick of his wand as he uttered the Cruciatus Curse. It hit her like a ton of bricks- she had not once forgotten the feeling of the curse. It knocked her backwards, but luckily for her, it lead her right back to her wand. Panting as the curse lifted, she rolled onto her side, back to him as she curled into a ball. Greyback was laughing, coming closer, unaware of the wand she now held. He came to stand above her, but just as he did, she rolled over, extending her wand up into the air.

"Everte Statum!" She cried, the tip of her wand pressed into Greyback's stomach. He was sent flying across the campsite, to where he lay motionless, knocked unconscious when his head hit the hard ground. Breathing deep, Ginny rose to her feet, turning to face Draco and Dolohov, who paid her no mind, too caught up in their own fight.

Draco had seen Ginny get knocked down, get hit by the Cruciatus Curse, but he could not do anything to prevent it. But, then he saw her fight back and with some quick thinking, she'd knocked Greyback across the campsite and rendered him unconscious. At least she was safe, for a moment anyway. His attention returned to Dolohov, who's crazed eyes were full of mirth as he cast a Killing Curse, which Draco was able to dodge within an inch of his life. Panting, he cast a disarming spell, which as he figured it would be, was deflected.

From within the confines of their heavily protected camp, the Golden Trio heard the sound of voices. Hermione was the first to rise, heading towards the edge; she immediately gasped, which brought both Ron and Harry over as well, their eyes seeing what hers had seen. The flashes of various colored lights, the shouts of a few different voices- it was clearly a fight that had broken out. For a moment they all stared, wondering just who was out there. And then in dawned on them. "It's those two! We have to go help them!" Hermione cried out, her wand raised, taking down their protective charms, to allow them out. The two males nodded, following after her as she ran towards the clearing where the fight was taking place.

"Watch out!" Ginny cried as Dolohov shot out a curse of his own making- it caught Draco and he was sent to the ground, where he lay unmoving for a long moment. Fear filled her heart and she cried out his name, clapping a hand over her mouth a moment later, realizing just what she had said. Dolohov turned towards her then, his eyes widening briefly, a stunned look falling into place upon his face. Flicking her wrist, she muttered a quick incantation, the jet of yellow light flashing before his eyes. It burned him and he threw his arms up to cover his face, blinded for just a moment. Taking her chance, Ginny raced forwards, dropping to her knees beside Draco. "Please, please wake up!" She gave him a little shake and to her ultimate relief, he moaned and his eyes fluttered open.

Too caught up in checking on him, Ginny failed to notice the movement behind her as Greyback stirred. He was rising up, his wand in hand, aimed straight for her. It wasn't until she heard him utter the words that she turned. "Avada Kedavra!" Greyback shouted, the flash of green shooting forth from his wand. Ginny turned, her hair flying out, but she knew there was no time. There was no escaping it. The curse hurdled towards her and she closed her eyes, fully prepared for what was to come next…

He wasn't going to let this happen. Draco saw Greyback before Ginny did- it gave him the chance to react. It didn't matter what happened to him, his purpose was to help end this war, and it could not end without Ginny. He knew she knew more than she let on, something detrimental to the ending of the war, something Voldemort himself had told her. Draco knew she kept it secret and he supposed he did not blame her. Whatever it was, he knew she was going to be an important factor in the war and he far less important. He wasn't going to let her die, not here. And so, without thinking, he threw himself in front of her just as the Killing Curse would have collided with her. As he fell, his eyes fell upon her face, pale and stricken as she realized what had just happened… And then… Everything went black.

A scream left her lips as his body slumped across the ground before her. The Golden Trio arrived on scene a moment later, coming to the edge of the clearing, their eyes widening at the sight before them. Greyback still stood with his wand raised, staring down at the two bodies before him. He had not anticipated such an act of heroism on the boy's part, but it was no matter, they both were to die anyways. He opened his mouth to speak but the Dolohov was stepping up, silencing him with a wave of his hand. Before their very eyes, the disguise spell on Draco was loosening its hold, as it did when the person died. The dark hair faded back to platinum and the wide open eyes returned to stormy gray. "So, I heard right…" Dolohov said aloud, his mind churning. "Draco Malfoy is dead."

Behind them, Hermione gave a little gasp, bringing attention onto them as well. At the sight of them, the two Death Eaters began to laugh. "All of you little fuckers in one place, this couldn't be more perfect." Greyback smirked, swiveling his gaze from face-to-face. His eyes settled upon Ginny, who's tear-stained face was turned down, eyes resting on Draco's lifeless face. "And if this was Draco Malfoy in a disguise, then surely…" He waved his wand and without a word, the disguise spell upon Ginny became to come undone. Before she could stop it, she could see her once dark hair return to its former red glory. Ron called out in shock but was silence as Greyback pointed his wand at them instead. "The Dark Lord will be pleased to know of your whereabouts. You've hid well these last few months, but I knew we'd find you." He could not stop himself from having a moment of relief, knowing he had not accidentally killed the girl. Voldemort himself would have killed him, had he killed the Weasley girl.

From where he stood, Harry felt his anger rising. He could see the pain in Ginny's eyes, even from so far away. She was small and pale at Draco's side, her little hand reaching for his. She seemed to pay no mind to the Death Eaters standing in front of her, their wands pointed right at her. He also noticed though, that neither man made to attack her, instead it seemed as if they were hesitating. This would be their chance to attack and make a difference. If they could kill even just one of them, then the Deaths Eaters would be down one strong wizard, and that was something at least. His attention was returned to Ginny then, as she sat there, her wand held tightly in her small hand. He could see her shaking, could see her trying to hold it together. She was speaking but he could not hear her words. "Let's get out there," he muttered to the others and they rushed out onto the scene, flanking around Ginny, each of their wands out and pointed at the two men. It was four against two, but these were two of the top ranking Death Eaters, it still could be anyone's fight.

Greyback and Dolohov exchanged a quick look, trying to decide just how to deal with the situation at hand. Right before them were the two people the Dark Lord wanted most… If they could bring both Potter and the girl back with them, then surely they'd be rewarded beyond belief. But, getting them both would not be as easy of a task as they thought. Without warning, their raised wands released spells, and the fight was struck back up.

Where she sat beside Draco's body, Ginny finally looked up, seeing what was unfolding. Harry against Greyback with Ron and Hermione teaming up against Dolohov. Ron caught Dolohov with a spell and the man's face erupted in painful boils, which caused him to yell out in pain. Laughing, Ron threw a fist into the air, proud at his accomplishment. Hermione shot out a spell of her own, a jet of red light which made contact with Dolohov's chest, sending him to the ground. They'd gotten him.

Greyback was not surprised at the strength Harry Potter brought; he had never dueled the boy, but to himself he could admit he was putting up a good fight. But he would not come out on top. Dolohov might have fallen to a couple of school-age brats, but he sure wasn't. "Hey Potter," he said between curses, his lips twitching with a smirk. When the boy looked up, Greyback spoke on, catching Potter's gaze with his own. They were close together now, separated only by a body's width, with Greyback towering over him. "Your girlfriend is a screamer," he said with a roar of laughter. It took only a moment for Harry to realize what that comment meant and his eyes were blinded by his white hot rage. It rose up from deep within, an anger like he had never felt in all of his life. The very thought of this man's hands on Ginny… No, he could not even think about it. His wand gripped tightly within his hand, Harry felt compelled to voice the Killing Curse, but he wasn't going to have the chance.

Suddenly, from behind him, a jet of blue light shot out and a small explosion sounded. The smoke cleared and it left Greyback on his knees, a cut above his right eye heavily bleeding. Harry turned and there was Ginny, standing at his side, her wand raised and pointed right for Greyback. "I'd tell you to give the Dark Lord a message for me, but you're not going to be able to," Ginny said, her voice quiet, her eyes burning like flames. Fenrir laughed at her sudden change, but he could see the darkness that tainted her, could feel the anger that radiated from her. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure he had an easy fight coming. This was not the broken girl he knew from the dungeon. He rose up and stepped back slightly, looking for Dolohov, who was still unconscious and now bound to a tree by one of the others. He would be no help now, bloody moron.

"Are you going to kill me, Ginny Weasley?" Greyback asked, his eyes flashing, never leaving her face. "Are you going to get revenge?" He tilted his head, his mouth curved with mirth, as if he already knew the answer and was laughing at her. "You are nothing but a weak little girl. Or need I remind you…" His words trailed off and her eyes flashed. "I guess not. You are beneath me. You are nothing." Greyback gripped his wand tightly, his eyes narrowed, his mouth set in a thin line. "I will make you remember your place!"

His spell and hers collided with a flash of light and a sound like a crack of thunder. Ginny was knocked backwards slightly, right into Harry, who caught her easily. He gave her hand a squeeze as she pulled away, but her eyes met his for a moment, as she offered him the smallest of smiles. But then she was turning back around, the smile long gone, her eyes set with determination. "You will regret what you've done with your life," Ginny finally said, causing him to laugh once again, as if unable to believe that a girl such as she could make him regret any of his decisions. He would not be beaten by a little girl, that much Fenrir knew.

Ginny knew that she had the upper hand; Greyback was not expecting her to be able to do something as dark as take a life, regardless of what that life had done. But, Ginny was not the same person she once had been. She would do what she had to do to ensure the winning side was theirs. That and she wasn't going to let Draco's murderer and her head torturer walk away from this fight. It just was not an option. In an instant they were back at it, flinging spells and curses at each other with fervor. She could hear Ron shouting her name, could hear him fighting back against Harry who was holding him back from joining into the fight. A curse hit her left shoulder, which was only just recently healed; pain erupted but she did not let that stop her. Draco's face flashed before her eyes and she knew, this was her chance. This was her moment. Catching Greyback with a stunning spell, she saw her opening.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The curse left her lips and the jet of green light shot out from the tip of her wand. Behind her, the Golden Trio all gasped in shock of her actions, but she was silent as she watched the curse hit its mark. Greyback could see it coming, but in his state, he knew there was no avoiding it. So this was it then, he realized, this was actually going to be his end… Well, at least he had the last laugh… He didn't regret anything he'd done, like she had said he would. The curse hit and he flew backwards, landing on the ground in a heap.

And so it was over.

For a moment, they all stood in complete silence; Ginny felt her knees give way and she fell to the ground, her wand discarded at her side. But then she was turning around, her eyes taking in the sight of the Trio in their places behind her; Hermione, kneeling at Draco's side. Ron, poised like he was about to run to her. Harry, frozen in the moment, his emerald eyes upon her. She could feel the world spinning, could feel the darkness as it took over her. As she fell back, she felt arms winding around her, guiding her to a slow, gentle touchdown to the dirt. Her eyes momentarily fluttered open and she swore, leaning over her with a smile, was Draco.

But then, all went black.

[ x x x ]

She woke to voices and birds chirping.

A groan left her lips and she lifted a hand, running it across her face. Eyes opened and she saw she was staring at a canvas ceiling. But that… That wasn't right. She blinked, sitting up, a blanket falling away from her. And that was when it all came flooding back to her. "Oh no.." She uttered softly, blinking fast, hands rising to cover her face as she broke down. Ginny was not much of a crier, but this was a moment where it was ultimately necessary. His face flashed before her and her breath caught, her heart breaking within her very chest. Draco had been someone special to her, special in a way that was unlike any of her other relationships. They had been through _so much_ together. He had been her savior during their time in the dungeon- he had taken care of her and she of him. They had stuck together. He had been imprisoned because of her, because of his refusal to partake in her kidnapping. He had never explained to her why he'd not gone through with it- but she had always supposed it was simply because he wasn't that kind of person. They had shared a cell for eight months- they knew each other's private thoughts and most of each other's secrets. Draco had done everything in his power to help her and now… Now he had sacrificed his very life for her. And for what? For what?!

Anger flooded her instead and she threw herself out of the bed, knocking over the bedside table in the process. It crashed to the floor and in an instant, the trio was at the door of the tent. She pushed past them, her vision blurry; ignoring their calls after her, she ran out into the wooded area, the protective charms being dispersed by someone as she ran. She disappeared through a thicket of trees and immediately Ron rounded on the brunette. "Why'd you let her through like that? It's not safe out there for her!" He made to go after her, but Hermione grabbed him by the arm, holding him back.

"She needs some time… She'll be alright for just a little while. Just give her some space and she'll come back when she's ready." Ron remained silent but finally tore his arm from Hermione's grip and sat down in a heap beside the fire, his arms folding over his chest. He wasn't good with dealing with emotions, he wished he knew what to say or to do for his sister. But, he supposed listening to Hermione was a good way to start.

She ran until she was out of breath; flinging herself down by a small stream, she lay on her side, curled into a tight ball, sobbing quietly. She cried until there was nothing left- until not one more tear could be produced. She sat herself up then, wiping at her eyes, nothing left inside of her. It had been a long time since she'd last cried, probably since her first arrival in the dungeon. For many months, she'd been too weak to cry, her body too deprived to allow it. She supposed she should have been happy that she could cry, that she could finally release some of her emotions. But now that she lacked sorrow, anger could take hold once again, an anger like never before. An anger she felt for herself. If only… if only she had told Draco the truth about what Voldemort had told her that night. Then he wouldn't have… Then he wouldn't have sacrificed himself for her. Now, in the end, his death was going to be in vain. She couldn't believe that she was never going to speak to him again, never see his gray eyes… She felt the tears welling up once more and she curled her hands into fists. She wasn't worth being protected in such a way, so why.. Why had he done so? Why had he thrown himself in front of that killing curse? She shook her head, red hair falling across her face. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she wound her arms around them, resting her chin atop them. Her brown eyes stared out across the stream, the weight of her guilt heavy on her shoulders.

When Ginny had yet to return two hours later, Hermione finally conceded that yes, it was time to go after her. It was Harry who found her, when they separated, all taking a different path. He could see her just ahead of him, sitting at the side of a stream, her body curled into itself. He walked slowly up behind her, careful not to startle her; he stood there a moment, unsure of what to say or what to do. "I know you're there," she finally spoke up, catching him off guard. He still did not speak, instead he walked forwards, sitting down at her side. She cast him a side-long glance, but did not speak another word. Silence fell between them and Harry wished Hermione was here, just to be able to tell him what to say. "Do you… Do you think they feel anything?" Ginny's voice suddenly filled his head, and he was compelled to turn towards her, drinking in the sight of her. He could see the anguish on her face as she turned her head to face him, her brown eyes darkened by sorrow.

His own mind was turning to his parents, to all the others he had lost over the years. Did they feel anything? He had asked himself the same question many times before but had never come up with a real answer. He supposed there was no way of truly knowing. But as he looked upon her broken features, Harry knew he couldn't tell her that. He wasn't the best at dealing with emotionally charged situations, but for her, he would try his hardest to make things better. To make her feel something other than sadness. "It's over so quickly… They don't feel anything." He said quietly and he watched as relief spread across her features. There, he had done something right for once. She turned away from him then and he too turned to face front, staring out where she was. "He was a good man, I wish I had known earlier on." Harry admitted then, saying something aloud he never thought he would. From the time they'd first met, Harry and Draco had clashed, but had times been different… Then perhaps they truly would have been friends.

Ginny did not reply, she simply could not. Her heart was aching and her stomach felt sick. The very thought of Draco being dead hurt more than she had ever thought a death could hurt. The thought of him not being there on a day to day basis felt weird and foreign. He had become a part of her everyday life and to suddenly have him torn from her… Even knowing she had destroyed the monster who had killed him, the monster that had tried to destroy her, brought her no comfort. Instead, she had merely bloodied her hands. She scooted closer to him, suddenly needing his touch, his comfort. She leaned against him, her head resting upon his shoulder.

At her movements, Harry cast a glance her way, but did not stop her. The weight of her head upon his shoulder was a comfort to he himself. Reaching for her hand, he took it in his, giving hers a small squeeze which she returned instantly. His arm came up, snaking around her waist, drawing her in closer. He had so many questions to ask her, so many things he wanted to know. Like why she and Draco had disguised themselves to follow them. Why she had never told him who she really was that night in the rain… But, those were questions for another day entirely. Instead, he held onto her for dear life, vowing at that moment to never let her out of his life again.

He pressed his lips to the crown of her head, unsure if she even noticed. But then she was shifting, turning towards him completely, her arms winding around him. He pulled her onto his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her head lay in the crook of his shoulder and neck; he could feel the warmth of her breath as she breathed in and out again. The weight of her in his arms was familiar and he never wanted to let her go. He never would let her go again. Harry tightened his grip on her and felt her respond by burying her face into his skin. They were as one. The words hung on his lips but he could not bring himself to speak them, at least not right then. And as it was, she lifted her face to peer into his, and the look upon it told him she already knew. He'd as good as told her that night months ago anyways.

There was nothing left to say, at least not right then.


	6. Chapter 6

The months had dragged on and on. At least, they had dragged on for Ginny. She had continued on the journey with the Golden Trio, helping them in their quest for the Horcruxes. The days were growing colder and the nights falling sooner, reminding them all that they were no yet closer to defeating Voldemort than they had been the day before. It was frustrating to say the least.

"We're wasting time. We need to map this shit out before we go any further," Ron said one night as they sat within the tent, huddled in cloaks and covered in blankets. For once, Hermione didn't disagree- though she didn't speak, she nodded her agreement, casting a glance in Harry's direction. "What could be left? What else could be a Horcrux? There's only three left, it shouldn't be this bloody hard."

Ginny kept quiet, her mind twisting as she wondered what indeed could be the other Horcruxes. "Something close to You-Know-Who," she said softly, thinking aloud, her brown eyes closing a moment. Then, suddenly she could see it, the slithering serpent, ever faithful to Voldemort. "His snake?!" She cried out, catching them all by surprise. "That snake of his!"

"Nagini?" Harry repeated back, suddenly nodding, knowing without a doubt that it had to be true. "It makes sense…" He turned towards Hermione, who was nodding as well. It did make sense after all; Voldemort kept the snake at his side at all times, and with good reason if it was indeed housing a piece of his very soul. "Maybe our original thought was right… About the Heads of Houses…" Harry trailed off, glancing from face-to-face, his emerald eyes darkening. He faced Hermione, the brains of their operation, who pursed her lips for a moment, clearly lost in thought.

"Ravenclaw then, that'd be the one that's left." She said after a few moments, running a hand through her bushy locks, eyes closing. "I guess the place to look would be Hogwarts." She opened her eyes, facing them all as beside her Ron scoffed.

"And how do you propose we get into Hogwarts for a look?"

"I know how," Ginny said with a smile, causing all three to look at her in surprise. Reaching across her bed, she snatched a little bag of her side table and thrust a hand inside of it. Fishing around for a minute, she finally pulled her hand out and held up a little silver coin. She tapped it twice with her wand and instantly the little numerals all around the edge lit up red. All their faces broke out into a smile as Ginny tapped it once more, the light dying out. "We'll get a plan together and I'll get into contact with someone from school. Leave it to me."

"That leaves one more to find, should the other two check out," Harry said, heaving a sigh; he was constantly racking his brains, trying to come up with an answer to all of the Horcrux questions. He wished for just a glimpse into Voldemort's mind, for just a little hint or a clue of some kind… Perhaps then he wouldn't have to be racing across the country, looking for something that he couldn't even identify yet. "His wand maybe…"

At that, Hermione shook her head. "No, that's something too easily destroyed…" She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe it's a person. If Quirrel _was_ a Horcrux, then who's to say he wasn't the only human host." The others fell into silence as they wondered about the possibility of another human Horcrux. The very thought chilled Harry to the core. He could not think about having to sacrifice someone in order to fully destroy Voldemort. He wasn't so certain he could take someone's life who didn't truly deserve to die. Hermione, noticing the pained look upon his face, quickly moved on with the conversation, knowing it was hard for him to stomach. To think about killing someone… It was an awful thought. Hermione could only hope with all of her heart that it proved to be just another object. "You know… It's getting close to Christmas…"

At her words, Ron could not help himself from sighing. The thought of being home for Christmas, of seeing his family again… He glanced towards his sister, knowing that deep down, she too would be thinking the very same thing. Harry caught sight of the look shared between the siblings and he felt his own heart twinge in pain. He too wished to have a home to spend Christmas in. They had all given up so much these past few years- Hermione had left behind her parents as well. They had all given up their educations, though he and Ron both had given that up without complaint. They had put their whole lives on hold, all so they could help him stop Voldemort and end the war. He owed them so much… Perhaps he could at least give them something as small as being home for the holiday.

They sat up a while longer, talking about the mundane stuff, none of them wanting to admit how depressing it was to be any one of them at that moment. Slowly they went to bed, one by one, until even Harry had to lay down, awake long after all the others. He could make out the sounds of every one of them- Ron's soft snoring and the girls' even breathing. However, he wasn't mistaken when he realized, Ginny lay awake in her bed as well.

[ x x x ]

Molly Weasley was not in the holiday spirit.

She had strung up the mistletoe and hung stockings over the mantle. Her home was warm and filled with the people she loved, and yet, it just didn't feel right. Perhaps that was because too many of her children were missing from the house this holiday season. Ron and Ginny, even Harry and Hermione, none of them were here. None of them had been home in so long… Molly worried for them daily; they had all heard the news of Draco Malfoy's death and it worried Molly tremendously. The word of her dearly loved children was seldom, only once every other month or so. The last she had heard of them was in October, when they had heard Draco was dead. The article had said Harry Potter and his friends had all been spotted and that the youngest Weasley child was responsible for the death of Fenrir Greyback. The article, written by someone in favor of Voldemort, had said she was to be turned in to the Death Eaters alive if caught. Molly shivered- she couldn't imagine her daughter caught by those terrible men again. But, all she could do was hope and pray that she and the others were well.

It was Christmas Eve and Molly sat alone in the kitchen. In the den, the rest of the Weasley's and some of the Order were gathered, drinking and laughing. It was still early yet, but darkness was falling and so was the snow. Molly sighed as she stared out the window, wondering to herself if the children were warm wherever they were.

The door to the kitchen opened and Remus Lupin entered, his normally pale cheeks full of color. "I'm stepping out for some air," he said to her, winking, his smile lopsided. Molly smiled weakly, watching as he went, cloak forgotten. She lowered her gaze from the window then, and so she did not see the flash of silver light as Remus removed the protective charms from around the house.

"Quick now," Remus said as the four bodies filed past him. The moment the fourth one had passed him by, he was putting the charms back up, returning he house to its protected state. "Harry," he greeted, reaching out to embrace the dark-haired boy. His eyes traveled over all of them, taking in their pale faces and tired eyes. He hugged them all, one-by-one, taking Ginny last. He could feel the frailness beneath her cloak and knew that it'd be hard to get Molly to ever let her leave the house again. "Come on now, let's get you all inside," he gestured for them to follow him inside. Stepping inside, he stood in the doorway a moment, blocking Harry and the others from sight for just a moment. "Happy Christmas, Molly," he said loudly, causing the woman to look up in surprise. He then stepped all the way inside, allowing for the four teens to come inside, pulling back the hoods of their cloaks, revealing their faces.

For a moment, Molly could not move; her eyes widened as they looked from one child to the next. She was standing up then, so fast that she knocked her chair to the floor. "Your home!" She cried out, rushing forwards, throwing herself at all of them at once. She could hardly pick one to embrace first, so instead she took them all, knocking Harry and Ron's heads together in the process. "You're home!" She repeated, tears streaming down her face as she kissed them all, one after another, her heart soaring with joy. To have them all here, safe and sound, on Christmas Eve no less! It was a miracle! "Come, come let's get you all warmed up!" She put an arm around each of the girls', leading the way towards the den.

The moment the door had opened, the crowd inside roared with pleasure at the sight of the four stumbling into the room. "Baby sis!" Fred and George yelled in unison as they grabbed hold of her, each one embracing her, both of them clearly drunk. It seemed, Ginny realized as she glanced around, almost everyone within the room was drunk to some degree. "You have some catching up to do," Fred said, wagging his finger at the small group, causing them all to erupt in laughter. Ginny reached out, snatching George's cup from his hand; she drowned the cup in a gulp, causing yet another roar of pleasure to go up around them.

It took no time at all for the four of them to settle in, to become one with the group again. In truth, it was almost as if they had never even left. Ron was in a corner, chasing shots down with the twins while Ginny cheered him on, her typically pale cheeks warm and pink, her hand enclosed around a drink of her own. Hermione was sitting back, talking earnestly with a very drunk Tonks, giggling herself at every thing the other woman said. Arthur and Remus were engaged in conversation with Kinglsey, though all three men held drinks and seemed cheery. Harry sat in a chair across the room, surveying it was a small smile upon his face. He realized then, for the first time in so long, he actually felt happy. To be there, back at the Burrow, enclosed in a room full of love and joy, on Christmas Eve… With the people he considered to be his family… Who considered _him_ family… Just too see the looks upon all of their faces was a present enough.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, to see Mrs. Weasley standing just behind him. Her eyes were full of tears but her smile was wide and true; she leaned down, briefly kissing him on the temple. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear. "Thank you for making my family whole once again."

[ x x x ]

It was well past midnight and the room had certainly cleared out. The twins lay passed out on the floor in front of the couch, their oppositely colored F and G sweaters their pillows. Ron was asleep on the couch, his sweater draped over his legs. Hermione had long since gone up to bed, as had all of the adults. Harry and Ginny were the only ones remaining, as they had just bid goodnight to Remus, who followed Tonks a little while after.

Her head was a little fuzzy, her legs a little wobbly. Ginny was not much of a drinker and her small size made it easy for her to get a little more than tipsy. "Are you… Going to bed?" She asked him, her brown eyes falling upon his face, her lips curved into a sweet smile. He laughed, standing up and coming towards her, reaching out as she tried to take a step. "I'm not yet tired," she said as she put her hand on his arm, allowing him to lead her from the den, leaving her sleeping brothers behind.

"I don't know yet," he admitted, heading towards the stairs. He paused a moment, giving her a moment before they began to walk up the stairs. Ginny fell silent as they went, stopping at the door to her room, the one which she shared with Hermione. She leaned back against the door, her head tipped back, looking up into his face. Harry could not stop himself from reaching out, to gently cup her cheek in his palm; he leaned down closer, so close.. He could smell the fire whisky on her breath as she let out a little laugh, a sound he had not heard from her in so long.

"Kiss me," she commanded softly, her voice catching him by surprise. His eyes widened and he laughed himself, the booze in his system giving him confidence he typically didn't feel. Leaning down, his lips inches from hers, Harry knew that he loved her. He loved her with every fiber of his body. He loved her more than he loved any other person in the whole world. And he needed her to know. His lips caught hers and his arms wound around her, drawing her close. He felt her hands rise up, to grasp the sides of his face, her body sagging against his.

"Ginny I…" He murmured against her lips, breaking free for only a second. "I love you…" He uttered the words so softly that for a moment, he wasn't even sure she had heard him. But then she was pulling back a bit, her brown eyes wide as the words sunk in. "I've wanted to tell you for so long…" He added, feeling the crimson blush rising into his cheeks, and he felt thankful for the darkness of the hallway. "I let you go to protect you and you still got caught up…"

"Shhh," she was murmuring, pressing her lips against his, stopping him from speaking another word. When she pulled back, she reached up to cup his cheek as he had done to her only moments ago. "You can't ever blame yourself for what happened to me." She said, her tone serious, her eyes finding his. "Nothing you could have done would have stopped it." Ginny longed to tell him the truth, but she could not find the words to say, to explain to him just why it wasn't his fault. She knew that if she told him, he would try to find another way to defeat Voldemort. He would waste time trying to be noble and the hero, but they didn't have that time to waste. "I love you too," she then said, directing the conversation away from blame and the past. "You know I always have," she added with a laugh, recalling their days as children, when she had sent him that bloody valentine which the twins still teased her about. Without thinking about it, Ginny took his hand in hers and tugged him along, towards the second set of stairs.

Realizing what she was doing, Harry followed behind, climbing up the stairs to the bedroom he'd always shared with Ron. Closing the door behind them, Harry flipped on the light, momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness. Ginny stood before him, her hands at her sides, her big brown eyes staring up at him, as if posing a question: _what are you waiting for? _He reached for her, taking her into his arms, his kiss strong and passionate. He pulled away for only a moment, just to pull her to the bed, which he gently pushed her down upon.

His hands were all over, his lips kissing every inch of her exposed neck. Ginny could not stop herself from moaning softly as he bit down on the soft skin of her neck, leaving behind a small little bruise. Her hands were raking through his hair, her lips finding his once more. She ran her hands down his chest, down to the hem of his shirt which she then grabbed, yanking it over his head. Tossing it aside, her hands ran across his bare skin, stopping for a moment to hover over the beating of his heart. Ginny felt his hands on her, his tentative moments as one slipped beneath her shirt, running across the smooth skin of her stomach. He then was looking down at her, as if to ask her if this was okay; for a moment, she thought she might lose it. This perfect boy, taking one moment to be certain that _she_ was okay. He was remembering Greyback's words to him that night and he wanted to be sure that what they were doing wasn't harming her in any way possible. She nodded in response to his silently posed question, her lips curling with a smile before he was kissing her again. His hand moved up to beneath her bra, cupping her breast in his palm, his own breath catching in his throat.

With nimble hands he removed her shirt, casting it aside. His eyes drank in the sight of her as she sat up slightly, giving him the ability to unhook her bra and throw it aside too. Harry could not stop himself from reaching out, his fingers tracing the length of the scar across her shoulder. It was an angry looking scar, red and raised up, a constant reminder of the horrors she had suffered. He leaned over her, pressing his lips against the scar, leaving her breathless. She was pulling her own pants down then, allowing them to fall over the side of the bed, leaving her completely bare before him. He could not move as she reached out, undoing his belt and the button on his jeans, yanking them down to leave him only in his boxers. A moment later, her hand had slipped beneath the waistband, and her warm palm enclosed around him; he shuddered as a moan escaped, his head tossed back as she began to move her hand up and down.

He climbed over her then, his hands on either side of her head, holding himself up. She smiled up at him, her eyes flashing, and he nodded, lowering himself and then gently pushing himself into her. She gave a little gasp but her arms were around him, her nails clutching into his back as he pushed a bit deeper, back and forth, back and forth. She moaned into his mouth as his lips caught hers, a quiet cry of pleasure escaping as she threw her head back once more. One hand remained tangled in his raven locks, the other one still clinging to his back. Her name was on his lips as he rocked back and forth, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

Harry felt himself burst and he fell atop her, careful so not to crush her, and after a moment he pulled out and rolled over to her left side, one arm cast across her chest. He drew her in closer and she curled up, laying against him, his arm still around her. With his free hand, he drew the blankets up over them, and he lay his head close to hers, close enough that he could whisper into her ear. "Happy Christmas, Gin." A small laugh escaped her and she huddled closer to him, her hand clutching to his.

"Harry Christmas, Harry."

[ x x x ]

_Hushed voices were whispering; shadows crept along the walls. The snake slithered to and fro, weaving about the ankles of the men within the room. They seemed to pay it no mind, as if used to the creature. "Nagini," a cool voice called out and the snake turned, slithering across the room to curl about the feet of the Dark Lord. He reached a pale hand down, patting its large, green head, his red eyes flashing. "I see none of you have yet to bring me the Weasley girl," he commented, glancing about the room of his followers, all whom immediately dropped their gazes, shame flooding their faces. "How hard is it, I ask, to capture a mere seventeen-year-old girl? I'm not even asking for Potter, I'm only asking for the girl," Voldemort sneered, his wand held tightly in his hand. He turned sharply, the wand pointed directly at Lucius Malfoy, who dropped to his knees before his Lord. "You have buried your traitorous son, have you not Lucius?"_

_Lucius blinked and then nodded, his head hanging, the thought of his son not one he wished to linger on. "Then you will bring her to me. Alive." Voldemort stared down at the man, the man who had once been his right hand man. Now he was nothing. "Do this or else, Lucius… I should not like to here that you have failed. Now go, all of you!" In an instant, the room had cleared, leaving Voldemort alone with the serpent at his feet. He turned away, to face the fire burning in the fireplace. Voldemort could not understand why a girl such as Ginny Weasley was so hard to recapture. His mind drifted back, to the last moment he had seen her, a small, feeble girl, lying on the floor in this very room. To see a girl such as her so broken and defeated- it roused him in a way like nothing else ever had. A girl once so strong and stubborn… He shook his head, pushing away the thoughts of the girl. He would see her broken once more, that much he knew; he would take everything from her. _

[ x x x ]

Waking with a gasp, Ginny shot up out of bed, her brow drenched with sweat. Blinking, she glanced around the darkened room, remembering then just where she was. Eyes widening, she glanced to her left, and there he was, laying with his back to her, fast asleep. Or, so he seemed. In truth, the moment she'd woken, so had he, jolted awake by the sound of her gasp. He listened in silence as she slowly lay back down, her small body shivering with a chill.

"Nightmare?" He asked into the darkness a moment later, causing another soft gasp to leave her lips. He rolled over towards her, his elbow propping him up over her, giving him the chance to look down into her face. She turned her head away, as if she could not stand to look him in the eye, and sighed softly. "You can't lie to me, Gin."

At his words she laughed and turned back to look up at him, arching a brown. "I can't lie if I haven't even said anything," she replied, to which he chuckled, laying back down beside her.

"You were thinking up the lie," he then said, which of course, was spot on. "Like I said, you can't lie to me," he continued when she did not defend herself, telling him that he was correct. "What did you dream about?"

"It wasn't really a nightmare…" She finally said, her hands idly messing with the hem on the blanket. "It was just about that snake…" There, now she wasn't lying at least. "He keeps her close to him now," she said suddenly, rolling over towards him, much as he had been doing moments before. "When he would come to the Manor, the snake was always with him. He keeps it close by at all times." Her voice was quiet but full of excitement as she made the conclusion about the snake. "It has to be a Horcrux. Why else would he never let it out of his sight?"

"How do we get close enough to destroy it then…?" Harry asked aloud, the question he had been wondering all along. Crossing the snake of their list of Horcruxes would be anything but an easy task. "We need to get to Hogwarts. There's a Horcrux there too, I know it," he said, his hand reaching up to gently tug on a strand of her hair. She sat back, a thoughtful expression taking root on her face. "The final battle… That's where its going to happen." Harry suddenly said, bringing her back to earth and to the present moment. She blinked and looked towards him, her surprise evident.

"How do you know?"

He shrugged; how did he know? That was a good question. Harry supposed one could attribute it to his close connection with Voldemort. "He loved it there. Back… When he was a kid. It was his home. I can't explain it really, but it's where I'd want it to be too." Harry couldn't really put to words why or how he knew, but that was the thing about Ginny, she didn't need much reasoning. She trusted him and trusted his gut instincts. His eyes swept over her and there were so many things he wanted to ask her, but his voice was lost to him when she turned to look at him, her big brown eyes so full of sadness that he could not stand it. He reached out for her, taking her into his arms, drawing her close; she put her head against his shoulder, burying her face in his warm skin. His arms were around her, one hand gently tugging through her sleep-tousled hair. He could feel the jab of her bones, could feel the outline of her ribs against his arms; she was still so small, knew she was still not yet well. And traveling as they were doing surely was not helping her. But, he knew he could never convince her to stay home. He would simply have to take better care of her and be sure she was taking care of herself.

Having his arms around her brought her more comfort than anything else. He was so strong and warm, she felt so safe with him. Ginny knew he would be the thing she missed most, once her life was over. If she could miss anything at all, she supposed. She drew back, to stare into his green eyes, her lips quivering but she remained silent. Finally, her voice found itself, and she spoke up, voicing a question she'd never once asked him before. "What are you afraid of?"

He blinked, surprised by such a question, but then he shrugged as her arms fell over his shoulders, crossing behind his neck at her wrists. "Being alone," he finally admitted, a sigh escaping. "Being alone because I've lost the only people I care about," he clarified a moment later, shifting her slight weight as he leaned back against the pillows. He had already lost his parents and his godfather. And then he had lost Dumbledore. He had almost lost her… Who else would he lose before the war finally ended? Harry could not imagine his life without his loved ones… and to think any one of the people he loved might not make it to the next day, let alone the next year scared him deeply. "What about you?"

For a moment, Ginny wasn't entirely sure what the answer was. In truth, she wasn't so sure anything frightened her, not anymore. After all she had seen, after all she had suffered… What was there to fear when you had experienced it all? But then she remembered the feeling of complete darkness, of when she had been locked inside the dungeon. Or when she had been thrown onto the bed in the room with Greyback… "The dark." She finally stated, nodding her head, red hair falling across her shoulders. "I should probably go to my own room," she said after a few moments of silence had descended upon them. He looked up and then glanced at the clock, taking note of the time. He knew she was right but he wasn't quite ready to let her go. His lips were on hers once more, kissing her intently, his hands entangled in her long, sweetly scented hair. She was kissing him back, her tongue sliding across his lower lip, tantalizing him. Ginny could feel him grow hard beneath her and she laughed softly, her hand reaching down, grasping him gently. "I'm not afraid of anything with you," she whispered into his ear as she lifted herself up and back down onto him, her own head thrown back with pleasure. Harry had closed his eyes, his hands running up and down her back as she rocked back and forth.

When she rose up from the bed a little while later to go, she turned back to him, her hand outstretched, resting upon the doorknob. "Good night." She said simply, though those were not the words she had wanted to say. But the truth simply would not come. He smiled and bid her goodnight, kissing her briefly before she slipped from the room and into the darkness of the hallway. Leaving the door open, he returned to his bed, still warm and still smelling of her. Harry rolled onto his side, facing the wall, awake well into the wee hours of morning. It was half past dawn when Ron stumbled into his room, mumbling things Harry could not quite understand. Harry rolled back onto his stomach, his face buried into his pillow, wondering if in her own room, Ginny too lay awake.

[ x x x ]

The darkness was closing in on her.

She lay awake in the dark, listening to the sounds of the others breathing, to the outside noises just outside the tent. It had been hours since they had stopped for the night- the snow had been relentless, causing them to stop earlier than usual. She shivered in her bed, wondering if perhaps it would have been smart for them to have stayed at the Burrow just a little while longer…

_Ginny…_

Gasping at the whisper, she shot up in her bed, blinking wildly. It had sounded so close, so _loud _and right in her ear. But the others still slept soundly, telling her that no one else had heard a thing. Blinking, she made to lay back, but heard it again, closer and louder than before. She knew that voice. She would know it anywhere. Without thinking, she was rising from her bed, tugging her cloak tightly around her, hood hastily pulled up over her red hair as she slipped out of the tent.

Standing in the night, she shivered, the snow still falling rapidly from the cloudy skies above. Ginny held tight to her wand, quivering lips whispering "Lumos" igniting the wand tip with a steady, glowing light. She held her wand aloft, casting the light all across the campsite. There was nothing. She felt a hand grazing her shoulder and she spun, her brown eyes widening, wand held out before her. Still, there was nothing. Her heart was hammering hard within her chest, her stomach twisted up in knots. "Who's there?" She called out as softly as she could, her feet slowly taking her further from the tent. She and Hermione had been the ones to put up the protective charms, so she knew they had not been dispersed. Perhaps… Perhaps she was going crazy, hearing voices and seeing shadows… It was somewhat crazy behavior.

For several minutes she stood at the edge of the protective charms, peering out through the trees. "Nox," she murmured, the light on her wand going out instantly. High above her, the clouds parted, bathing her in the soft glow of the moonlight. Lowering the hood of her cloak, she ran a hand through her long locks, allowing the wind to catch them, scattering them against her lithe frame. Letting out a deep breath, she made to turn, but heard the distinct sound of a branch snapping beneath a foot.

Harry could not stop himself from staring.

He had been watching her for a few minutes now, watching her every movement. He had heard her rise from her bed, as the moment she had, his scar had pained him, rousing him from his slumber. When she had gone out of the tent, he'd laid in his bed a few minutes longer, hearing the soft call of her voice in the distance. Just what was she doing, he had asked himself, so he too rose, rubbing his scar as he stuffed himself into his cloak and shoes. She was truly beautiful in that moment, with her head turned ever so slightly, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight, her long red hair dancing all about her… The snow was gently falling all around her, as if she were a goddess of some kind; Harry found that he was unable to pull his gaze from her. He sidestepped and a branch caught beneath his foot. She was immediately on alert; she turned around, to face whoever had made their way into their campsite. She looked ready to pounce but Harry held his hands up, stepping up close enough so she could see his face in the moonlight. "It's just me," he said softly, coming up a little closer. As he neared her, he could see the exhaustion on her features; the paleness of her skin, the dark rings rimming her beautiful eyes. He felt his heart twist, wishing he could do something, do anything, to make things easier for her.

"You scared me," she said with a little pout, though her eyes were smiling. He could see that she was shivering, despite the warmth of her new cloak. "Did I wake you?" She then asked, her thoughts all on him, rather than herself. Harry smiled and shook his head as he reached for her hand. She looked away, as if her mind was elsewhere, but her hand returned the gentle squeeze he gave hers.

"No, something else did. Why are you outside? It's freezing," Harry asked, absently rubbing his scar, his emerald eyes resting on her face. He watched as her eyes followed up to his hand, still rubbing his prickling scar, and he immediately lowered his hand, as if he were a disobeying child caught in the act. She didn't speak but he could hear her words all the same. _Does it hurt…?_

"I-" she began, realizing a moment later she really wasn't sure anymore. What was she supposed to say to him? That she was hearing voices and seeing shadows? That she was honestly frightened of what was to come? No, she couldn't shoulder him with all of that. Plus, what if the conversation lead to more questions? Ginny wasn't so certain she could keep him from probing nor keep herself from spilling her guts if the question actually was brought up. "The tent… It's such a small space, it freaks me out a bit," she finally said, not exactly lying after all. "Does it hurt?" She then asked, causing him to chuckle slightly, but he shook his head.

"Not exactly. Just burning a bit, that's what woke me up." He replied, leading her back towards the tent. "It's too cold, you need to be inside-" he stopped speaking as she tugged her hand from his grasp, as if angered by his words. His gaze turned towards her and found she was standing with her little shoulders squared, her eyes darkened, staring at him as if challenging him.

"I was inside for almost a year. I don't want to be inside. I don't like being inside." She said without ceremony, giving him an explanation as to why she constantly was sneaking out after everyone else had gone to bed. There were so many other words on the tip of her tongue, so many things she wanted to say to him. But now was not the time. Instead she found herself forcing a smile and shaking her head. "Forget it-"

"No, I won't just forget it," he shocked her by saying, as he came to stand in front of her, the gap between them minimal. His hands outstretched, falling into place atop her shoulders. "I can never forget it. If I can't, then I know you can't either," she was looking away from him, as if too shamed to look him in the eyes. "Gin, it's okay to be a mess. It's okay to not think you're going to make it." He lifted a hand, touching her cheek, forcing her gaze to meet his. "What you went through… I can't even imagine… And now with Draco…" He paused, seeing the stricken look cross her face. Draco was not a subject that was brought up, not ever. "Maybe you need to stay home and rest, get better…" He began quietly and at once, she was backing up, shaking her head.

"No!" She said fiercely, emotion hiking up her voice a notch or two. "No," she repeated, steadying herself, her eyes blazing. "I can't go home. I can't be there." She said softly, lowering her gaze a moment later, embarrassed by her own sudden outburst. Ginny could feel his questioning gaze upon her and knew she wouldn't get away without an explanation. A heavy sigh escaped her and she turned away, hugging her arms to her chest, eyes skyward. "I hate the way everyone looks at me now. I hate the way being there makes me feel. Being trapped in Malfoy Manor for so long… It made me forget how to function normally. It made me forget what it felt like to be loved and cared for. I feel like I don't even fit into my own family anymore." She felt _tainted _, so unlike her family that she truly could not be one of them anymore. A tear slipped from her eye and she hated herself for it- she was not a crier, she was supposed to be strong. She was never one to breakdown. And yet, here she was.

Harry listened to her closely, thinking before he spoke, choosing his words carefully. "You'll always belong, Ginny… You'll always belong with me. With the others. You know that, deep down you k now it. Things will never be the same, but they can be normal again." He stepped around, placing himself in front of her once more, his hand reaching out to wipe her tears away. "Please don't cry," he murmured softly, his heart aching at the sight of her broken features. He could see it on her face, that there was something else bothering her, but he would not press her. But, to his surprise, she was speaking once more, steering the conversation in another direction entirely.

"What will you do if the last Horcrux is a person?"

Her words resonated with him, striking at one of his own deepest fears. Truthfully, Harry had tried not to think about such a thing. "I don't know," he admitted, shaking his head, a shrug lifting his shoulders. "I know what _has_ to be done, but to think about sacrificing someone…" He shuddered at the thought, but for some reason he could hear Dumbledore's voice within his thoughts. _If it's for the greater good, Harry… _"To bloody my own hands? I just can't imagine it. If there's another way to stop him, without the Horcruxes, then I hope I can figure it out."

"You might not have to fear so much," she said after a moment, causing him to look up in surprise. "It might not be a sacrifice to the person, you know. What's one life compared to many? If it's going to stop him once and for all, then the person might willingly take their own life or allow you to end it for them." She had a sudden flash of a vision, of Voldemort standing in the distance, shock registering upon his snake-like features, his cloak billowing in the breeze… A few of his Death Eaters circled behind him, their wands all held high, but his arm was outstretched, lips moving soundlessly. And she swore, she could smell spring… Blinking back to reality, she shook her head, twisting her hands before her. "I hope it doesn't come to that, for your sake," she then said, her words bringing a reluctant smile to his face. "But you have to realize, if it's going to stop him, then it has to be done."

He nodded, silent, his scar burning once more. "Come on, it's late," he said after a few moments, turning and leading her back into the tent. Climbing back into her bed, Ginny lay away a little while longer, her thoughts racing over the conversation she had just shared with Harry. It was just as she had suspected, he would never be able to destroy her as the Horcrux. It would be up to her. She turned onto her side, finally growing weary as the sun began to peak across the horizon. Her mind turned back to the momentary vision of Voldemort she had had and of the scent of spring that it had brought about. Had she perhaps had a glimpse of the final battlefield? It was hard to say. But the shock and outrage had been evident upon his face, so perhaps… Perhaps that was a good sign for their side.

Sleep took hold then and as she drifted off to sleep, his emerald eyes flashed before her mind, putting a small smile upon his lips. Despite it all, even just the thought of him could bring a smile to her face. That was one thing that would never, ever change.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Get up you stupid girl." _

_The harsh tone of voice did nothing to hurry the girl's movements along, however she did look up at her attacker, brown eyes dark in her pale face. She was on her knees, rising up, shaking violently as she struggled to remain on her feet. The man reached for her then and she snapped back, refusing to allow a hand to come even close to touching her. He was coming closer, fingers outstretched, his wand clutched tightly in his other hand. Her eyes widened and she rounded her lips as his hand fell upon her arm; she spat into his face, forcing him to release her as he screamed in rage. Rubbing his hand across his face, he threw the spittle onto the ground, turning to the trembling redhead, his eyes burning. "You bitch." He uttered, his features twisted with anger. "Sectumsempra," he shouted, the spell one she was only somewhat familiar with. However, to her knowledge, Severus Snape was the user of such a curse, not Fenrir Greyback. It became quite apparent to her that Snape had taught his deadly curse to the Death Eaters he thought worthy of knowing it. _

_She felt the curse slice open her skin as it connected with her left shoulder. The pain was sharp and instantaneous; it ran down her whole arm and high up into her neck. She could not stop herself from crying out in the pain, as she dropped to her knees, one hand clutching to the wound. Blood poured out from between her fingers, it dribbled down the length of her arm, to drip onto the floor where it formed little puddles at her feet. Greyback was coming at her once more, but she had no time to prepare; his foot connected with her stomach, sending her flying backwards onto the floor. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she rolled over onto her good side, her bloodstained hand outstretched. _

_From above her, Greyback stood looking over, his lips curved with a malicious smile. His violent nature was always a little stronger at this time of the month, when the moon was close to its fullest phase. He could feel his blood coursing through his very veins, could feel every ounce of rage that filled his heart. The redheaded girl was groaning as she rolled over once more, trying desperately to rise back up, the blood pumping from her shoulder would. Just looking upon her angered him more; he remembered how much she fought against him, how strong she had thought she was. He hated women like her and he had intended to break her. And from the way she was looking right then, it seemed as if he had succeeded. "Crucio." He flicked his wand and the curse hit and hit hard- the girl screamed out in pain and shock, her red hair spreading across the floor like blood beneath her head. He raised his wand once more, but at that moment, the other Death Eater within the room stepped forwards to grab him by the elbow. Greyback turned his head, to face the masked man, his brow arched with a silent question. _

_From where she lay on the floor, she could hear the exchange of words between the voices. Her mind was foggy as she tried hard to keep herself from slipping into unconsciousness. She was already so weak… She wasn't so certain she'd ever wake up if she did indeed pass out. The door to the room suddenly opened and then footsteps reverberated against her body as one of the men stepped up to her; she felt hands on her arms, rising her up off the hard ground. One eye opened, catching sight of the two Death Eaters who had suddenly flanked her, each one holding her arm so they could drag her from the room together. As they pulled her from the room, she cast her glance backwards, to where Greyback and the masked Death Eater still stood. As the man pulled his mask from his face, the door was swinging closed, but she caught sight of him all the same. Snape, Severus Snape. _

"Ginny?"

At the sound of her name being called, Ginny looked up, having forgotten her task at hand. She gave a little sigh and raised her hand up to touch the scar beneath her shirt. The memories of the night she'd received it were a little foggy, but she supposed more than anything else, her own mind had blocked them out. Raising her wand, she put up the protective charms she'd intended to cast a few minutes before, before she had been overtaken by memories.

From where the group stood, they all had turned to stare at her; it was hard not to. She was standing off to the right, alone, the wind playing with her long red locks. Hermione swore she could see the curve of the invisible weight upon her shoulders- as if there were something big she wasn't telling them about. The brunette wished with all of her heart that there was something she could do for the girl. But, what did one do for someone who had gone through what she had gone through? And in truth, none of them _really_ knew beyond what Draco had told them, which was torture. There was evidence for that, but there seemed to be a lot more that had gone on. Ron sighed and returned to his own task of putting up their magical tent; he had tried time and time again to get Ginny to let him in, but she just wasn't budging. He knew his sister well enough to know that she was strong and when she was ready, she would let him in. For now, though he hated being helpless, he knew there was nothing he could do until she was ready. All he could do now was watch over her and protect her the best that he could.

It was late, past midnight and the small group still sat out around their campfire. It was a warm evening, warm for late April that was, and they were enjoying it. Each member held to a drink of choice, a night of relaxation something they all desperately needed. "And George says to me: "Ron, just watch," and then Percy's sandwich gets transfigured into a bloody toad right as he's about to take the first bite." They all roared with laughter and Ginny could not help but to be taken back to her childhood. "I thought Mum was never going to get used to those two using magic at home." Ron said, wiping a tear from his eye as he remembered back to all the mischief his older brothers had caused. Even before they had magic! Growing up, he was glad he came after the twins, it made everything bad he ever did look a little less negative. No one could compare to the twins, that much was certain.

"I used to think about them a lot," Ginny piped up suddenly, causing all eyes to fall upon her. She tipped back her bottle of firewhisky, draining the last ounce from it. Her head was a little fuzzy but she was hardly more than a little bit buzzed. "I thought about all of you a lot," she could not stop the words from falling from her lips. She regretted them a moment later, after seeing the stricken looks on all of their faces. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" Her words would not come, could not form. She had not meant to ruin the mood of the moment, but for some reason, she finally felt compelled to speak a little. Hermione gave a little shake of her head and reached across to touch Ginny's hand, a small smile resting on her features, as if to tell her to go on speaking. "One time, I thought about the time Fred and George turned Ron's collection of Quidditch posters into spiders-" Ron's groan cut her off and they all shared another moment of laughter at her memory. "I actually started laughing in the moment and Malfoy looked at me like I'd gone mental right there in front of him."

Harry felt his stomach tighten, his eyes closing; he could picture her then, on her knees at Malfoy's feet, battered and bruised, but laughing, her head thrown back as she recalled a memory stronger than the pain. It hurt him, yet it told him of her inner strength that still was there, deep down, hidden beneath her many layers of emotions. Opening his eyes, Harry looked across to her and she caught his eyes, a brief smile brightening her features. He could still remember every moment of their intimate moment and he wondered, would he ever have the moment with her again?

For a little while longer they all sat up, talking late into the night. After a short while, only brother and sister remained. Harry and Hermione had both traipsed off to bed, done in by the drinking and long day of walking. The fire was dying down and neither sibling made any movement to raise it back up; silence had descended upon them, Ron trying to find something to say. Anything at all. "Do you think it'll all be over soon?" He finally asked her, the question surprising her. Looking up, Ginny stared at him for a several seconds, as if unsure such a question had come from him. "The battle with You-Know-Who, I mean," he clarified, as if this were the reason for her silence. A small chuckle escaped her lips and she sat forward in her chair, shadows dancing across her face.

"I think so, we're close… Real close." She said with a certainty Ron did not feel. To him, it felt as if this war was endless. How many more months? Years? How much longer would it take before Voldemort was finally stopped? Almost two years they had been out now, out searching for Horcruxes, and yet three still remained. It was true, there had been many distractions, and they had put a name to one of the Horcruxes, it still didn't feel like much of an accomplishment. He could only hope that she was right. "Something big is going to happen. And soon." She then said , making it his turn to arch a brow in surprise at her words. "Are you going to ask Hermione out yet, or what?" Ginny asked suddenly, laughing in delight at the instant crimson blush that covered her brother's cheeks.

Ron was mumbling, an arm behind his head, absently rubbing the back of his neck, his blue eyes dropping their gaze. "None of your business…" He was mumbling, as if she couldn't hear him at all. "Not the time to be dating…" She broke out into a fresh peal of laughter, her head tipped back, red hair a waterfall down her back.

"This _is_ the time for dating, Ronald. Finding true love amidst a battle, or during a war, what a love story you two would share. What a story for your children!" Her words caused his blush to deepen as he shook his head repeatedly, breathing deeply. It was quite evident of Ron and Hermione's feelings for one another, at least clear to everyone but the two of them. Ginny could not help but to roll her eyes as she reached across to pat him atop the head. "I would love a sister I could actually relate to," she held her hands above her head, mimicking the golden tiara which Fleur had worn the day of her and Bill's wedding. It was obvious from the day that she had met Fleur that Ginny had never had the best feelings for her sister-in-law, though she loved her because Bill did. Hermione was as already her sister in everything but title, but as far as she was concerned, they'd been sisters all their lives.

"What about you, ehh? I'm surprised you and Harry aren't a _thing_ already," Ron said, steering the conversation away from him and Hermione. At once Ginny was shaking her head, a small laugh leaving her lips; Ron loved hearing the sound of her laughter, a sound he had once thought he was never going to hear again.

"Surprised? Ronald, you start hyperventilating if I so much as _look_ at a guy!" Ginny accused, folding her arms over her chest, lips twitching with a smirk. "And in any case, how do you know that we aren't?" At once Ron was sitting upright, his blue eyes finding hers, the typical big brother stance as he leaned towards her, the unspoken question falling between them. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Oh stop," she said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand as she stood up.

"Well are you or aren't you?"

Ginny laughed, shaking her head as she doused the fire with a wave of her wand. "I guess you need to pay more attention and find out for yourself," she teased as he too jumped to his feet, following her into the tent. As they parted ways, he towards the left and she to the right, he grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her into a quick embrace, his lips briefly touching down on her temple. Some days it was still hard to believe he had her back. "Good night, Ron," she said softly, as not to wake the others, and she turned to climb into her own bed, tucking herself down into the covers. As she drifted off to sleep, Ginny knew, she was lucky to have the brothers that she had.

[ x x x ]

The end was near, they could feel it. It was hard to explain how, but the small group just _knew_ that the final battle would be taking place at any moment. The final Horcruxes had to be found and destroyed and fast. So, they decided now was the time to make a move. They stood on a woodsy slope, one that overlooked the village of Hogsmeade. It was May 1st, midday. "Let's go," Ginny said, gesturing for them to begin to head down the slop and enter the village through a small gate. Walking along the pathway, Ginny stuck her hand into her cloak pocket, a small coin gripped in her palm. Pulling it out, she tapped it twice with her wand, watching as a series of numbers began to glow red.

Miles away, within the confines of a castle, a few Hogwarts students stirred as they felt something hot within their pockets. Discreetly, they each pulled the coin out from a pocket, surprised to see the same days date glowing, the time nine o'clock that evening. It was a dangerous game they were stepping into- but they had known this day would come. Dumbledore's Army would rise again.

Even further away, more people were shocked by the coin's sudden revival. Neville Longbottom, newly joined to the Order, was at the Burrow when he finally noticed him. Drawing it from his pocket, he blinked in surprise, his attention drawn away from Remus Lupin, whom he'd been talking intently with. "What is that?" Lupin asked, wondering why the boy was staring so intently at a mere silver coin. It was then that he caught sight of the red numbers, marking that days date, a time only a few short hours from then. "A calendar?"

Neville shook his head, pocketing the coin, his smile flashing. "No, it's Dumbledore's Army," he said, his chest swelling with pride. "It's starting." He then said, sobering, his dark eyes rising to meet Lupin's. "Harry and the others are calling us to Hogwarts."

[ x x x ]

The small group had walked down the side streets, ducking into alleyways to avoid any groups of people. Finally, they reached the back door to one large building and Ron stepped up to the door, knocking on it in a very deliberate pattern, before stepping back. A few moments later the door opened a crack. "Hurry," Fred was saying, pulling the door back enough just so they could slip inside. The moment Harry had come through, the door was closed and charms placed back up, before any greetings could be had. The twins hugged their siblings and then both Harry and Hermione, who were in many ways, their siblings too. "We got your message." Fred then said, gesturing for them to follow him down the hall and into the darkened joke shop. "Let's go up," he said, leading them up a set of stairs, to the living quarters just above their joke shop. Closing the door behind them, George put up a barrier of charms there as well- they could never be too careful. The twins had taken over Zonko's joke shop a year before, and they ran both their own shop as well as this one, using this one more so as a base for the Order than anything else.

"How do you know he's going to come tonight?" George asked, turning his gaze to each one in turn, leaning back against the closed door, arms folding over his chest.

"We're the ones initiating the start of this battle," Ginny reminded them, her tone serious. "The only reason this is going to happen is because the Death Eaters placed at the school will tell him. He will come because he wants this finished as quickly as possible. He's ready to take us down and take over the world. He's tired of waiting." At once, Harry was nodding, agreeing completely with her words. His scar was burning, all day he'd been enduring the annoying pain, and he knew Voldemort was done waiting. He was ready to take him down and take control over the whole Wizarding world.

"Let's feed you lot, it looks like you haven't eaten in months," Fred said as he watched each one of them slip from their cloaks. It was true- they had all lost weight during their months upon months of endless walking and fighting. They were all tired, so tired… But it was coming to a close. They would rest for the rest of the day and then… Then they would head off to their destiny.

[ x x x ]

"It's not like we can just walk in-"

"Of course not, we're going to use the Honeyduke's passage," Fred cut Ron off as they made their way down the stairs. "Old man Honeyduke doesn't mind. And we know the passage is still open." He added as they filed out the back door and into the alley. They had left behind their cloaks and only carried with them their wands and the clothes on their backs. Ginny could not help but to shiver in the night air, her eyes cast upwards to stare just a moment at the stars twinkling above them. It was strange, to think that her final hours were finally upon her. Even after so long of knowing it was coming… It still was hard to accept. "Ginny?" Turning at the sound of her name, she smiled apologetically and caught up with the group, silent as she followed them down the back alley to the back door of Honeyduke's. George pulled out his wand and tapped the door four times, in four separate spots, muttering an incantation. They all heard the click of the lock and then the door swung open, allowing them inside. Shutting the door behind them, the door clicked locked once more and the twins led the way through the darkness, down a flight of stairs into the cellar of the sweets shop. "Watch your step," Fred said, taking Ginny by the arm as he steered her around a tall tower of boxes.

They stopped at a small door on the right hand side, which Fred opened with a quick wave of his wand. He gestured for them to file inside, and he followed after, pulling the heavy door shut behind him. "Lumos" Harry and Ron both uttered, the tips of their wands instantly igniting. "Shhh," Hermione said, pressing a finger to her lips as they began to walk. Harry's feet knew this path well, for he had used it a few times in his third year, to sneak off to Hogsmeade when he had not had permission to go. He shot a glance at Ginny, who had joined him in the very same passageway one late night back during his sixth year, wondering if she was thinking of that moment too.

"We're here," George said as they arrived to the end of the passage, which was blocked by what looked like the back of a statue. Tapping it with his wand, he muttered a quick incantation and the statue sprung aside. Quietly as they could, the group slipped into the darkened corridor, the statue returning to its proper place a moment later. "Room of Requirement?" George whispered and Harry nodded, leading the way down the hallway and around a corner. It was dark and quiet, no voices, no footsteps aside from their own. Ginny cast a glance at Hermione, who looked pale and fearful; reaching out, she took the brunette by the hand, offering her a small smile. Relief instantly flooded her face and Hermione gave Ginny's hand a gentle squeeze.

They were almost to the Room of Requirement when they heard the voices. "Hide, quick!" Harry whispered, giving Ron a quick shove towards the empty classroom on their left. They dashed inside, closing the door behind them. Harry stood at the door, ducked low, listening closely as the footsteps came closer and closer…

"Ain't no way they'd get in here," a male voice was saying, sounding as if he were shocked by the prospect of someone breaking into Hogwarts. "Little brats aren't that smart, are they?"

"Who knows, but they were spotted in Hogsmeade. The Dark Lord is growing impatient." A female voice replied, the voice loud, right outside the door. They paused a moment, but then began to walk once more, their footsteps leading away. "We have to be ready for the moment he asks us to removed the protective barrier around the school, so he and all the others can arrive without issue."

"I still don't see why he thinks Potter would come here, what's here? Why here for their last battle?" The male questioned, his voice growing distant. If the female replied, then they were out of earshot. Tentatively Harry reached out, opening the door just a crack. Silence. Breathing deep, he opened the door fully and the group exited, heading down another hallway at a quick yet quiet pace.

Arriving in the hallway, Harry checked his watch. Eight twenty-nine. He strode back and forth, his thoughts racing; _we need a place to meet, a safe place with a safe entrance. _In an instant, a door appeared out of nowhere, and they went inside, no time wasted. The room was empty aside from a few chairs and a single table. The shelves along the walls were sparse, the only items on them a few random books. "How will the others get here?" Ginny asked, turning to her brothers, the only ones who had any sort of contact with the Order these last few nights as they had prepared for what was to come.

"When they remove the protection spells, they'll be able to cross over and we have a meet up spot." Fred answered, his eyes darting from left to right, keeping his voice low. "It's only a matter of time. They're like wolves, they are," he shuddered, giving his head a fierce shake. "They'll sniff us out before long." The others nodded silently, knowing what he said was true. Ginny sent up a silent prayer, hoping that the remaining members of Dumbledore's Army would prove loyal and would show up to assist them in this final fight.

A few minutes passed and suddenly, the door behind them swung open, revealing two boys, their wands gripped tightly in their hands. Boys Harry briefly recognized but could not put names too. A moment later, a girl appeared and then a few others. It seemed that the D.A had continued on, even in their absence. Ginny had told him she had planned on continuing it herself the year before, at least until she'd been kidnapped and then returning to school just wasn't part of her plans anymore. Harry felt his scar twinge and he automatically reached a hand up to rub it, catching both Ginny and Hermione's attention. He shook his head slightly, turning away to speak to one of those closet boys, who introduced himself as Matthew Goldstein, a seventh year Ravenclaw. "They'll be catching on soon enough, those two over there got caught on their way down." He gestured towards another pair of boys, both sixth years that Harry did not know. The boy, Matthew, scowled, his eyes darkening. "They'll kill us if they catch us."

"They're not gonna catch us, besides, reinforcements are waiting outside." Ginny broke into the conversation, her eyes on the boy as she came to stand beside Harry's chair. "Besides, they can't find us in here." Matthew didn't seem completely convinced, but he fell silent; he would be loyal, Harry decided, but he wasn't sure the boy would be all the brave when it came right down to it. But he was here and that counted for a whole lot more than he probably realized. To see all of these faces, to see all of these people loyal to him and to Dumbledore, ready and willing to thrown down their own lives in order to stop Voldemort… It gave Harry a little bit more confidence. He knew, he couldn't let them down. He had to find the final two Horcruxes and destroy them, along with that bloody snake.

"We'll go. We'll go find the one Horcrux," Harry said, rising from his chair, glancing around the room his gaze landing on Ron and Hermione, both nodding. "Ginny, stay here with them," the redhead opened her mouth to protest, but Harry was reaching for her, taking her into his arms before all of the eyes in the room. Behind them, Ron's mouth fell open in slight shock, but it passed and a moment later, even he was smiling. "I need you to stay safe. I won't tell you not to fight, but I will tell you to be safe," he murmured into her ear, his breath warm against her skin. She could not help but to chuckle and she nodded, her hand reaching up to run through his permanently messy hair. "I'll find you, I promise," he said, stepping back, their hands holding tight together for a moment longer. Ginny longed to remain there, with him standing before her, his eyes full of love… If only the moment never had to end. But he had something much more important to do. And well, so did she. She bid goodbye to her brother and to Hermione, watching the Golden Trio go left her heart aching, because she knew, it might be the last time she saw any of them.

[ x x x ]

Harry raced down the corridor, Hermione and Ron at his heels. They skidded around a corner, only to crash right into a pair of adults. "Bloody hell, what are you doing-?!" The voice cut off as eyes fell upon the trio, not students as he had thought, oh definitely not students. Suddenly a malicious smile spread and the man turned to his female companion. "Look who it is," he said with a laugh, his eyes burning in the dying candlelight. "It's Harry Potter himself." Amycus Carrow could not believe his luck. He and his sister would be Voldemort's top ranking Death Eaters as soon as they brought him Potter.

The woman let out a cackle of laughter, wand rising up to touchdown upon the exposed flesh of her arm, to where the dark mark was tattooed. At once Harry's scar exploded with pain and he could not stop the moan as he stumbled, Ron catching him by the arm just in time. Steadied by his friend's grip, Harry looked up at the Death Eaters, his emerald eyes narrowing. It was only a matter of time. "Quickly, lower the charms, the Dark Lord will be here shortly."

The two raised their wands in unison, waving them whilst mumbling the spells, the oldest protective charms in existence, charms that had been over Hogwarts since its beginning. Within seconds, the castle stood unprotected and now, anybody could enter. A moment later, the Golden Trio was locked in battle, their curses flinging off the stone walls. Flashes of every color flew about their heads as the Carrow siblings flung back the Cruciatus Curse and other dark spells that they had never even witnessed before. "Out of the way!" Harry yelled, shoving Hermione to the ground just in time to avoid her getting blasted by a curse. She shot him a thankful look from the floor and then jumped back up, her hazel eyes determined in her pale face.

From below, they could hear the voices and the crashes that told them fighting was happening below them already. Harry immediately thought of Ginny, but he knew she could take care of herself and the others. His focus returned to the fight at hand and he let out a jet of blue light which nicked Alecto in the hand, sending her wand sprawling across the floor. She let out an angry shriek and dove for her wand- but someone else caught her with a stunning spell, rendering her motionless on the floor. Harry turned, surprised to find Lupin and Tonks behind them. But he was happy to see them. If they were here, then it meant the others were here too. "Harry," Remus said with a nod of his head, his eyes staring straight ahead at the remaining Carrow sibling. "If you have something to be doing, I suggest you get it done." He then said and Harry nodded, turning to his companions, his eyes turning back only once to Remus and Tonks. He would see them later.

"Potter you're not going anywhere! I will deliver you to the Dark Lord myself, dead or alive!" Amycus bellowed, waving his wand, a jet of white light shooting out. Harry deflected and began to run, rounding a corner with ease, Hermione and Ron just behind him. He felt the Killing Curse whiz past his ear and he felt his stomach turn over- that was all it would take, one hit by that curse, and then it would be all over. They had to be careful. More careful than ever before.

"They showed up at the perfect moment," Hermione panted as they ran, ducking into one hallway that still remained empty. They could hear approaching footsteps, though. Their wands were raised up as two figures burst into the hall from around the same they'd just come. "Neville! Luna!" Hermione cried out in surprise, running forwards to greet their two friends. "You're here!"

"Of course. I got Ginny's message," Neville held up his D.A coin with a smile, before pocketing it once more. "We saw you run past, we were in the Herbology hall," he said, gesturing behind him; they were all momentarily distracted by the sound of screaming from somewhere below them. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're looking for something… Actually…" Harry's eyes fell onto the blonde female, who's wide-eyed gaze was resting upon his face. "Luna maybe you can help us." At once, Hermione was nodding in agreement, realizing that no one else would know better than a Ravenclaw. Especially this Ravenclaw. "We're looking for something… Something that would belong to the Ravenclaw house. Maybe to Rowena Ravenclaw herself."

The girl blinked, her lips pursed in thought. "I'm not sure…" She trailed off, her eyes swiveling from face to face. "Maybe…" Another pause as she mulled it over, her finger idly twisting a lock of her hair around and around. "Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem…" She then said, eyes brightening. "It's a lost relic though…"

At her words, Harry was remembering, recalling at one time seeing a crown of some kind in the Room of Requirement a long time ago. He blinked, wondering… Would it only be too good to be true? No, he had to believe. He looked to Ron and Hermione, silently asking if they thought it would be what they were looking for. "It's our only option," Hermione spoke up, looking unsure, but nodding all the same. They were running out of time to think about things, they just had to take action. "The Ravenclaw ghost.. The Gray Lady, right?" She asked, turning back to Luna, who nodded. "Let's go then," she gestured for the others to follow after her.

They turned to go but then Harry stopped, turning back around, calling out to Neville, stopping him and Luna. He turned back around to face the dark-haired boy, whose emerald eyes were staring out at him. He knew what he was going to ask before the words left his lips. _Have you seen Ginny? _Neville smiled and then nodded, recalling the moment he'd seen Ginny downstairs. "She was leading some first years to safety when I saw her- I didn't get to speak to her but she seemed alright." He waved Harry and the others on, speaking once more. "Find what you need to find and do what you have to. Then join back up with us." The Golden Trio all nodded and set off at a run towards the tower.

[ x x x ]

"Expelliarmus!"

The moment her spell made contact, Ginny returned to her task at hand, ushering first years into the Great Hall. "Quickly!" She called out, her brown eyes darting back and forth with worry. A moment later, there came a great explosion from behind her and the group of first years let out screams of terror. Turning around, Ginny placed herself in front of the group, saying to them "keep going" as they began to run into the hall at breakneck speed, to where other students and a few teachers had already gathered.

"So it is true, Harry Potter and his friends have returned to Hogwarts."

Ginny looked up, her eyes darkening with her hate of the man who had appeared before her. Lucius Malfoy took in the sight of the young woman- red hair loose about her face, those brown eyes narrowed as she looked upon him in disgust. He laughed as his comrades stepped up around him, five of them versus this one lone girl. "Here you are, all alone once again…" Lucius said, his mouth curving with a malicious smile. "No one to protect you…" He held up his hand and instantly his comrades broke off into different directions, clearly knowing that this fight did not concern them.

"I don't need protection," Ginny spat, tossing her head with a defiant gesture, one had had seen time and time again from her during her captivity. Lucius recalled a moment, when she had first been captured, when she had said she would have died before giving up any information on Potter and his little friends. He remembered how she had not even cried out during her torture that night, shredding her lips with her teeth to keep herself from screaming. She would have rather injured herself more than give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain. Lucius knew that he had finally broken her some months later and torturing her was almost less fun without the struggle. The first years were gone now, he saw the Great Hall door slam closed behind the last of them; Ginny glanced backwards and then returned her gaze to Malfoy, her wand gripped tightly within her hand,

Before she could speak again, Lucius was coming at her, throwing curse after curse. She dodged each one, throwing back a curse of her own, which missed by inches. Cursing aloud as a curse nicked her left hand, she tossed one back, managing to send Malfoy flying back against the wall. He wasn't going to be taken down so easily though and was immediately rising up, his anger evident. The girl was putting up more of a fight than he had anticipated. But it was his job to bring the girl to the Dark Lord and he could not fail. He _would_ not fail. "Give up girl!" He screamed, catching her with a Cruciatus Curse as she turned, attention momentarily diverted by a stray group of students arriving on scene. They all cried out as she hit the floor, writhing in silent pain, her hands up over her face. It subsided and she was moving once more, pushing herself up just as another set of bodied filed into the room.

"Ginny!" A familiar voice cried out and she felt helping hands lifting her from the floor. "Are you alright?" Her father was asking, his hand reaching out to tenderly touch her forehead. Then his eyes darkened and he turned to Lucius Malfoy, placing himself directly in front of his daughter. He would protect her this day, he would not let her slip from his grasp once more. "Go on, you're needed elsewhere, aren't you?" He asked her softly, his eyes still ahead of him, on Malfoy who was smirking. He would defeat Arthur Weasley and then get his daughter, it was only a matter of time before he would be presenting her to the Dark Lord. And then he would be back on top. All of his past failures and the failures of his son would be forgotten.

Casting one last backwards glance towards her father, Ginny ran down the length of the hall, to where she rounded a corner, unsure exactly where she was going to go. But she knew she had a task to do… Her heart was not fearful though she was a little anxious. There would be no chance of falling during battle, the Death Eaters all knew she was important to Voldemort- only important alive- and they would never risk his wrath by killing her. No, she was going to have to take matters into her own hands. And that… That was what frightened her.


	8. Chapter 8

The castle was chaotic.

The seventh years and various teachers were trying to direct students to safe spots, to get them out of harms way. Those who were old enough were called upon, to help the Order to finally put an end to the war once and for all. The Golden Trio ran down the corridors, their faces dirty and already bruising. But they were riding a high- they'd found the Diadem and destroyed it. That left just two Horcruxes and Harry could feel the pressure closing in. His scar was prickling, telling him that Voldemort had not yet arrived on scene, but it was only a matter of time. His mind briefly turned to Ginny, wondering just where she was, and he could only hope that she was safe.

He lead the others down another corridor and a stray curse ricocheted off the wall, narrowly missing Hermione who threw her arms over her head, a shocked cry leaving her lips. "Look out!" Ron shouted and he threw himself forwards, knocking her to the ground, saving her from a second curse flung their way. He lay over top her, her eyes widened with the shock of what had just happened. Ron pulled back, but a moment later, Hermione had flung her arms around his neck, pulling him back down to meet her lips. For a long moment they remained that way, until Harry coughed loudly into his hand; the two sprang apart so fast it was as if the kiss had never even taken place. However, both of their cheeks were stained red, and Hermione had a little smile on her face as Ron helped her up onto her feet.

They continued down the stairs then, into the main hallway, which was packed tight with students and adults. It was pandemonium. The younger students were crying and screaming, while the older ones were talking loudly, trying to be heard over their noisy crying. Teachers were trying to get the students to move into the Great Hall, where they were to be barricaded in; it would be the safest place for them, or so they hoped. All of the teachers knew one thing: the pure blood students would be safe. It was the others they had to worry about.

As they headed for the main double doors, Harry doubled over, a pained groan escaping him. His scar burned with a rage like never before. Voldemort was here. A moment later, the pain subsided to a dull ache, and then Voldemort's voice rang out like over a PA system. "Harry Potter… You have until midnight to surrender yourself. I will not stop my Death Eaters from doing as they please within the castle. Pure blood students, you will not be harmed if you join me. All others will be dealt with." His voice echoed all around, everyone falling deathly silent as Voldemort spoke on. "Harry Potter… You have until midnight."

He knew he had to do it, he had to find him. Harry knew that it was all coming down to this. He turned towards the others, his emerald eyes burning. "I'm going to trust you two to find and destroy the last two Horcruxes. The snake and one more… They're both here, I'm sure of it." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Harry shook his head, silencing her. "Don't, please… This is my fight. I'm the only one who can kill him once and for all. But I can't unless the Horcruxes are all destroyed." He knew that if he didn't comply, Voldemort would allow the Death Eaters to murder as many people as they pleased. He couldn't stand the thought of such needless bloodshed, all on his hands. No, he would seek Voldemort out, and hope that Ron and Hermione would not fail. "I'll see you soon." He promised and then, without another word, he turned and pushed past the crowd and was gone out the doors.

For a long moment, Hermione and Ron stood there, staring out after him. But then Ron gently touched her elbow, drawing her along the corridor, away from the main doors. "Let's find Neville," he urged, and she nodded, allowing him to steer her back down the hall they'd just come down, heading towards the place he knew Neville would be.

[ x x x ]

"Stupefy!"

Her spell hit one man, sending him crashing to the floor where he lay motionless. Ginny spun, red hair flying, her shoe slipping on the slick floor. She was disgusted by the sight of blood, of the slither marks that told her all she needed to know. "Ginny!" Turning at the sound of her name, she found herself coming face-to-face with Neville Longbottom. "Are you alright?" He asked immediately, taking note of her pale face and bloodied cheek. Remembering the wound, she reached up with a tentative touch, wincing slightly. Her left hand injury was no longer bleeding, however it was still a little painful. But there was no time for healing, no time for anything but moving on.

"Fine, I'm fine. Have you seen Harry and the others?" Ginny asked, her heart hammering hard within her chest. She had not seen any member of the Golden Trio in quite some time and she was beginning to grow rather worried. However, Neville didn't have the chance to answer before something was catching their attention. As if from coming above them, Voldemort's voice boomed out his warning to Harry; Ginny felt her stomach turn over. Harry wouldn't possibly.. . No… He would, she knew he would.

Suddenly, things were changing.

They could hear the yelling and the screaming from down another corridor and they both turned, their eyes widening. "Hurry," she said, gesturing for him to follow after her. They broke out at a run, taking the sharp turn that lead into the Transfiguration hallway. A group of three very young looking students had become cornered by two masked Death Eaters, who had their wands raised and ready, pointing them directly at the students who were cowering on the floor at their feet. "Hey!" Ginny shouted, her wand up, eyes burning like a flame. "Pick on someone your own size," she commanded as the men turned, facing she and Neville instead.

Within a moment, they were both locked into battle with the two masked men, fairly evenly matched it seemed. But, within a few minutes, both she and Neville came out the victors, leaving the Death Eaters on the floor, their limbs secured with ropes. Instantly, Ginny was at the three students side, offering them words of comfort. "Go on, go that way," she urged them to their feet, giving the smallest girl a little smile. "You'll be safe once you get into the main hall, go on." The oldest child, a second year boy, took charge, holding his wand aloft, however his hand was shaking. Ginny felt her heart breaking; no child should ever be put through such a terrifying experience. But, she knew once they left this hall, they'd be met by teachers, so she watched them go down the hall, turning back to Neville just as Ron and Hermione burst in from a hidden passageway. "You're alright!" Ginny cried out at the sight of them, running forwards, throwing her arms around the both of them. "But Harry… Where's Harry…?" Her heart sank as the pair exchanged a quick glance. "Oh no, please don't say it…" She moaned softly, her hand rising up to run down her face as her whole body quivered with fear. "He went to find him, didn't he?"

Ron nodded and watched as all of the color drained from his sister's face; he reached for her then, taking her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "He left us to destroy the final two Horcruxes." At his words, Ginny's face changed, but he couldn't put a finger on the emotion he saw there. A moment later though, it was gone and she was merely nodding. "We have to find that bloody snake and destroy it somehow." They all nodded and began to make their way back down towards the main level of the school, listening as Ginny spoke up.

"There were snake tracks in blood in the hall just down from where we were. It's close," she said, keeping her eyes open, trying to remain cool. But the thought of Harry out there, making his way towards Voldemort when he was still yet immortal… It was suicide and Harry knew it. She cursed him and then cursed herself, for perhaps if she had been honest with him from the start, then he wouldn't be walking to his death at that very moment. _Please Harry… please stay alive until I can get there. _

They found themselves once again in the main hall, which had been mostly cleared aside from a few older students who seemed too frightened to step outside. "What's going on?" She demanded once they were within earshot. One student turned to look at them and then pointed out the window the small group was crowded around. Pushing past them, Ginny and the others gathered around the window, peering outside in the darkness. With a gasp, Hermione pointed towards the grounds, where sure enough, the serpent Nagini was slithering through the grass. "Outside, now!" Ginny cried out, forcing her way to the main doors. Throwing them open, she and the others joined Professor McGonagall and a few students on the stone steps.

"You four, what's the plan?" McGonagall asked the moment she set her eyes upon them. They could see the worry etched onto her features as her eyes turned back towards the great snake that had stopped, turning its large head to look upon them. Its yellow eyes were glowing brightly in the darkness of the night.

"Destroy the snake." Neville said, his hand clutching tightly to his wand. Suddenly, he was remembering something, something important. Tucked into the waistband of his jeans was the Sorting Hat- he had managed to get into the Headmaster's office and snag it, to keep it safe. He took hold of it and almost immediately, he felt it become heavy, as if something was within in. Neville stuck his hand inside the hat and to his surprise, his hand grasped the hilt of a sword. He pulled it free, marveling in what he had just discovered. "The sword of Gryffindor." He breathed, turning the sword this way and that way, the sparkle of the rubies catching all of their attentions.

He held it aloft, as he might his wand, and his eyes swiveled to rest upon the large snake. It was unmoving, staring ahead of them, as if waiting for orders. Ginny felt her heart twist and she knew, something was happening… Somewhere, Harry and Voldemort had finally met.

[ x x x ]

The moment was here, it had finally come.

He watched as the green flash shot towards him; oddly enough he was not afraid. His mind turned towards Ginny in those final moments; how her hair shone in the sunlight, or how her laugh was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. As the curse hit, he was knocked backwards, and his last thought was of her, of her big brown eyes… If only… he could have seen her one last time…

And that was it.

Voldemort let out a high-pitched laugh, his red eyes flashing wildly; all around him, his Death Eaters began to cheer. Harry Potter was dead and now, the world was theirs. "Carry your precious Harry Potter, I should like to see the looks upon the faces of my enemies when they see Harry Potter's body dumped at their feet." He said to the sniveling giant who he knew to be named Hagrid, he remembered the half-man, half-giant from their school days together, so long ago. Hagrid shuffled forwards, crying openly as he reached down, scooping Harry's body up into his arms. "Now, let's go." Voldemort commanded and they began to make their way down the path that lead back towards the castle.

Unbeknownst to all of them, a most peculiar thing was happening; Harry was slowly stirring from what he thought surely was death. He opened one eye, well aware that he was moving; he could feel the splashes of tears that dripped onto his face as Hagrid cried over him, muttering to himself things Harry could not quite make out. He came to realize then, he was not dead. He had lived. But how…? However, he had no time to think of such things, instead his eyes fell closed once more, realizing he had an advantage. He had survived for a reason and he knew that he couldn't let this second chance, no _third_ chance, slip out of his hands. This war would end tonight, no matter the cost.

Voldemort stepped forwards, standing on the edge of the grassy slope that lead up to the main stone steps of the castle. He could see the few figures standing upon them, one of them being the one other person he'd been looking for: Ginny Weasley. His eyes fell upon her face, upon the determination set in her eyes; there was something different about her this night, that much he could see. But, no matter, it was over. Harry Potter was dead and two of his Horcruxes still yet remained. He was untouchable. "You see… This is all that is left of your precious hero!" Voldemort called out, his voice ringing across the whole castle as it had done before. He threw out his hand and Hagrid stepped forwards, laying Harry's body at Voldemort's feet.

Ginny felt her stomach turn over and her knees went weak. "No!" She could not stop herself from screaming out, stepping forwards, nearly tumbling off the steps. Her heart was shattering, right then and there, she swore she could feel every piece as it crumbled apart inside her chest. "Harry, oh god, no.." She was murmuring, her hands coming up to cover her face; behind her, she heard Hermione's choked sobs, heard Ron as he cursed aloud, shock evident in his tone.

"Neville Longbottom…" Voldemort's voice suddenly called out; he looked up, his eyes locked on the piercing red gaze. "You've turned out to be quite the skilled wizard. Perhaps you will join the winning side, _my_ side? You will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. What do you say?" He could not imagine the boy turning down such a deal- it was either join him or die, and Voldemort suspected he would do whatever it cost to preserve his own life.

But, Voldemort was caught by surprise when Neville shook his head, the sword gripped tightly in his hands. A sword which Voldemort recognized a moment too late. "I'll join you when hell freezes over!" He snarled, throwing his hand into the air, casting a glance from the fallen Ginny to Ron and Hermione at his side. "Harry Potter, Harry Potter," he began to chant, over and over again, until finally the others around him began to follow suit.

From where he lay in the grass, Harry could hear them, chanting his name. He knew, without a doubt, that he would win this fight. He would win it for them. He would win and he would save them all. A moment later, an angry screech escaped Voldemort. "Silence!" He screamed, his anger taking root. "Nagini, go!" He commanded and the snake was on the move, slithering forwards at a breakneck speed. "You will regret your choice, Longbottom." Voldemort knew his precious Nagini would not miss, would not lose. Within a moment, Longbottom would be dead and then he would truly have no opponents left. The prophecy would go unfulfilled.

Neville watched as the snake came forwards; as it neared, its mouth opened wide, fangs ready to pierce his very neck. He wasn't going to let that bloody snake come out the victor. With a strength he had never experience before, Neville swung the sword and felt it make contact. Nagini let out a sound more like a scream than a hiss and then, her head bounced along the grass. Panting, Neville let the sword clatter to the ground beside him, his eyes wide within his face. In the distance, Voldemort let out a scream unlike any other scream heard before. They could all feel the hatred and the anger that enveloped him at the very sight of his dead snake, perhaps the only thing he could ever call a "companion." His eyes then fell upon Ginny, her small frame doubled over as she cried, over her loss of Potter. He would take her and make her his; his only companion had ever been Nagini, but now he would make do with a girl of seventeen.

In his anger, he let loose curse after curse. They ricocheted against the stone steps, against the ground, one missing Ron by the skin of his teeth. "We have to destroy the final Horcrux," he said, putting his hand in front of Hermione, forcing her backwards a bit, out of harms way. "Think! Think, what could it be?!" He looked to Neville, who was shrugging, unsure what even a Horcrux was, let alone what one might look like. From where she knelt on the ground, Ginny looked up and across the field to where Voldemort stood. He was stepping over Harry, coming towards them, the look upon his face truly terrifying. He was so close to being a mortal man… So close… Ginny knew that once the seventh Horcrux was destroyed, then Neville would have a chance. He was the only other one, the only other person that prophecy could have meant. He was their last hope.

Reaching out with a shaking hand, Ginny grasped the sword and lifted it up. Her gaze lifted then and she found herself staring Voldemort dead in the eyes, silently daring him to speak up. "What do you think you're doing, Ginny Weasley?' His voice boomed out, catching the others all by surprise. They all looked down to where Ginny was rising up from the ground, clutching the heavy sword in her small hands. Voldemort had not anticipated such a turn of events. He had not thought she would turn to such a drastic measure- but in truth, he had also never thought she'd have escaped Malfoy Manor. "You're too weak to do such a thing." He said, coming to a stop in his walk, a short distance away from the small group.

Ginny could not stop herself from casting one last look around her, at the world she had always known. Her eyes fell upon Harry's still form and she felt at peace. At least they would be together. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and without a word, she lifted the sword high into the air. From behind her, the others were shouting, gasping in their shock. But it was too late- even in such close proximity, they would not reach her in time. She was doing what she had to; they all had a part to play in this war, and this was hers. Her lips curved into the smallest of smiles and then, she plunged the sword straight into her very own chest.

The pain was immediate- it spread from the entry place all the way down her entire body. She choked, the sword slipping from her grasp and it clattered loudly to the floor. Staggering forwards, she fell down the last step, to fall face-down onto the ground, blood pooling beneath her. From a distance, she could hear people shouting for her, could hear the distinct sound of Hermione's cries. She felt something warm within her chest and could feel the piece of Voldemort's soul as it snapped… It was gone. Someone was lifting her up and she was choking on blood, her lips red and slick as she tried to speak. Ron's blue eyes hovered above her, she could feel the teardrops splashing down onto her face as he cried, speaking to her words she could not understand. Her hand rose up, gripping the front of his shirt, dragging him close down to her. His ear was nearly pressed to her mouth when he finally made out her frantic whispers. "Now… He's… A… Man…" Her words dawned on him and his head snapped back to where Harry lay, but to his shock, Harry was gone.

The moment he'd seen her plunge that sword into her chest, Harry was on his feet. His lips were forming the words, his voice choking over the syllables of her name. From where she lay, Ginny swore, she heard it… Heard his voice. Ron was looking over her once more, but his face was blurry. She was falling, fast and hard, through darkness. Her eyes fluttered and then closed, her hand losing its grip on the front of Ron's shirt and falling to the ground beside her. "Ginny?" She could hear Ron as he chanted her name over and over, but the pain was just too much, and the darkness felt so much easier. They all heard the howl of anguish that left his lips as she slipped away and Harry felt her warmth around him, as if she were embracing him… But then it was gone and so was she.

He had never, ever, not once thought that is what things would come to. He realized a moment after just why she had done it- she had been the final Horcrux. His heart was aching but he could not deal with his own emotions right then. He had to finish the fight while he had the chance. Ginny had just sacrificed her life so he could win. He wasn't going to let her down.

Voldemort heard the footsteps and he spun, only to find himself face-to-face with Harry Potter. "So, you truly are the Boy Who Lived," he murmured, holding his wand aloft, his eyes finding Harry's. "This is it, Potter, this is the end." He said, his cloak flapping in the strong wind that was blowing across the castle grounds. "Your end."

[ x x x ]

She was floating…

Her eyes fluttered open and she was blinded by a white light. Blinking against it, she sat up, staring ahead of her at the figure slowly walking towards her. She found she could not stand, her legs were tired and weak. Her whole body was tired. She had been fighting for so long… So very long… To be here, in this place, felt peaceful and comforting. She felt as if she could stay here forever…

"Ginny…"

The voice was familiar… As were the footsteps that were approaching. Ginny looked up as the form stopped before her, peering down at her was a pair of stormy gray eyes. "Draco," she murmured in surprise, her brown eyes widening. "Why are you here?" She asked, her thoughts twisting wildly within her head. "Don't tell me you're my guardian angel," she scoffed, tossing her head back with a laugh. His laughter mingled with hers and she felt her heart soaring. But in truth, she was a little disappointed. She had been expecting someone else, after all.

"No, no," he replied as he knelt down before her, his eyes meeting hers. "I'm here to send you back," he said, a smile appearing at the sight of her shock.

"So, I'm not dead?" She asked in disbelief, holding up her hands, staring at them, as if she expected them to disappear. Draco shook his head, confusing her only more so. If she wasn't dead, then just where was she? The place seemed empty, aside from the white light and a little bit of fog. There was no one else but Draco around. "But I… I stabbed myself with the sword," she murmured aloud, more so to herself than to Draco. She could still remember the weight of the sword in her hands as she held it up. She could still remember the pain in her chest. A hand rose to her chest, feeling for the puncture wound she was sure to have. But there was nothing, not even a scratch. "I don't understand."

"You killed the piece of Voldemort's soul within you. When you stabbed yourself, you were basically stabbing the Horcrux. It was destroyed and it left your soul in tact." Draco explained, still down on his hunches before her. "This is Limbo." His hands gestured all around them, forcing to take another glance around her. The place almost fell familiar, was rising nostalgic feelings within her. Rising up, he extended his hand down for her to grasp, which she did, allowing him to pull her up too. "I've been watching you," he said suddenly, turning to stare at her intently, his gray eyes on her own brown ones. "Why… Why did you keep it a secret? Even from me?" He seemed almost hurt that she had not confided in him such a secret, it was endearing, it was comforting. Even in death, Draco had not changed.

"Because I knew how everyone would react. Even you." She said after a moment, her eyes lowering to stare at her feet. "Love clouds judgment," she looked back up, giving her head the smallest of shakes. "Me dying was the only way Voldemort could be stopped. I knew you'd all try and stop it. There was no time to waste on saving me, when there wasn't another way. All seven Horcruxes had to be destroyed in order for Voldemort to be destroyed himself. You all love me so much, you'd never have been able to sacrifice me." She continued, turning away from him to stare down the misty pathway, her hand a tight fist at her side. "There were so many times that I wanted to tell someone, tell anyone! But I knew it was the only way." Her eyes closed and she bowed her head, the weight of the secret gone, but she still felt weighed down by something else, something far stronger. Guilt. "Now you see… Don't you?" She asked, her eyes still yet closed, her fists unfurling. "You died for nothing. You-"

"Stop it," he cut her off as her head snapped up, tears shining in her eyes like gems. "I died for you. I'd do it again if I could." He shook his head, reaching out, one hand on her cheek, his eyes tender. "If you had died that night, then the Horcrux would have merely transferred and who knows how long it would have taken them to find it. You were not meant to die that night, but I was. Don't say it wasn't for anything, because it was for everything." He could not stand to see the tears that slid down her cheeks, Ginny Weasley was not a crier and he hated that he was the cause of them. His hand slid down to grasp hers, his voice earnest as he spoke on. "I died because I knew you played a bigger part in this war than I did. I knew _he_ needed you more than you needed me. And I knew that you needed him too." He shook his head, a smile flashing, his blonde hair falling across his forehead. "Now go… Go back, Gin, they're all waiting for you to come back. It's over, Harry's won."

Her eyes widened then and she blinked. "Harry… But he…" Draco shook his head, silencing her, giving her a slight push forwards. "But I thought…"

"They're waiting." Draco repeated, his words soft and slow, his hand gently pulling free from hers. She looked almost frightened as she turned away from him, her steps tentative as she went, heading for the light in the distance. He watched as she went and the moment she had stepped through the blinding light, he vanished, his last sight of her the flip of her long red hair.

And now, he could finally move on.

[ x x x ]

Harry sat amongst the survivors, gazing out over the bodies of their fallen comrades. Too many people he loved, too many people in general. His emerald gaze fell upon Remus and Tonks, who had left a baby boy an orphan. Then Fred Weasley's face and his stomach was twisting up in knots. He could not stomach another glance at Ginny, who lay still and white beside her brother, while their mother cried over them. The surviving Weasley siblings were all gathered around, the only one missing being Charlie, still out in Romania. Ron had his arm around Hermione, who was crying into her hands, the loss of one of her best friends too great for her to handle. Harry felt out of place amongst them; he was the reason for their loved ones deaths. He was the reason for so much pain and suffering… And now, the light within his life had gone out. Without Ginny, what else did he have? His friends, but Ginny… She had been his everything. He closed his eyes, forcing away the tears that brimmed; he did not deserve to cry in the presence of the Weasley family. Silently he rose, striding away from them, not even casting a backwards glance as Ron called after him. He pushed past the double doors and burst out onto the grounds, his hand rising to shield against the sunlight. Making his way down the stone steps, his feet took him along the familiar pathway to the lake, with the giant tree he and Ginny had made theirs so long ago. He sat down beneath it, his back to the trunk, resting against it. Suddenly, he was tired, more tired than he had ever been. Harry could not stop his eyes from falling closed, could not stop himself from drifting off…

Within the castle, Molly Weasley held tight to her daughter's hand. She could not stop the tears from falling as she sat at the side of two of her children's bodies. After everything… After nearly losing Ginny so many times, she had finally lost her for good. And Fred, her troublemaking yet so lovable son… Both of them gone, in the blink of an eye. Molly knew Fred had fallen during an explosion, but Ginny… She shuddered at the thought of what Ginny had done to end her own life. Now, after a brief explanation from Harry, Ron, and Hermione about all they'd been doing these last two years, Molly understood why she had done it. Ginny had been one of Voldemort's Horcrux, created either during her time in the Chamber of Secrets, or during her time within Malfoy Manor. But, knowing the truth still did not make things any easier. Molly could not bring herself to look at anything but Ginny's face, for she couldn't stand the sight of her blood-stained clothing. To think of her girl stabbing herself with a sword, all so Voldemort could be stopped… It made Molly proud yet sad beyond words. Her children were her everything and to have lost two of them was gut wrenching. Molly would have given anything to see them open their eyes once again. She gave Ginny's hand one last squeeze, preparing herself to say a final goodbye. But then, something stopped her; a small gasp passed her lips and her eyes snapped open, falling upon Ginny's face. She squeezed her hand once more and a cry escaped as she jumped to her feet. "Molly, what is it?" Arthur said, his eyes widening with surprise.

"Sh-she squeezed my hand!" Molly gasped, turning her shocked eyes onto her husband, who blanched, rising as well, coming to put his arm around her. He murmured something into her ear and at once Molly jumped back, shaking her head. "No! I felt it, I felt her squeeze my hand!" The Weasley siblings all exchanged a quick glance amongst one another, but then George was cursing, rising so fast that his chair tipped over backwards.

She could hear all of their voices… Quiet at first, as if she were hearing them from a distance. But a moment passed and she realized how very close by the voices all were. The pain within her chest was fierce… Pain? Even in her foggy state of mind, she realized what this meant. If she could feel pain, if she could hear voices… Then that meant…

"She's alive!" Molly cried out, watching the rise and fall of her daughter's chest. "She's alive! Arthur, look!" Both parents leaned over her, Arthur reaching down to gently stroke away a strand of her red hair. He could see the fluttering of her lashes, as if her eyes were trying to open. At his side Molly had begun to sob, loud, hysteric sobs that caught the attention of everyone around them. From her post at the door, McGonagall looked up, feeling sorry for the crying woman; she couldn't image what she was going through. But then, she noticed something else. She could see the subtle movements of the girl lying on the table. The girl who was supposed to be dead. McGonagall made her way over to the Weasley's, just in time to see the girl's eyes slowly open.

A collective gasp went up amongst the group and they all felt the same, strange sensation of watching someone wake from the dead. Ginny blinked, her lips twitching as she tried to speak. "Shh," her mother murmured, leaning over her, brushing a kiss against her temple. Her memories began to flood her then; the glint of the moon on the ruby encrusted hilt, the sound of shocked screams… That's right, she had stabbed herself with the sword… Her eyes snapped open then, her memory of the time spent with Draco in what he had called 'Limbo.' Had it all just been a dream… No, not a dream; she could remember it so clearly. So vividly.

From her place beside Ron, Hermione watched the life breathe back into Ginny's body. It was as if she'd been sleeping and finally waking… Even magic could not give reason to what had just happened, that much she was certain of. She cast a glance to her right, where previously Harry had been sitting, but his spot still remained empty. Harry! She looked all around, but there was no sight of him, it seemed he was still off on his own. She murmured softly into Ron's ear, and he nodded, knowing nothing at all would get him to leave his sister's side right then. And so Hermione ran out of the Great Hall, knowing without a doubt where Harry was.

He was sound asleep, leaning against the tree, his head lolling off to the side. He did not wake at the sound of approaching footsteps, instead, it was Hermione's shrill cry that woke him with a start. "Harry! Harry!" She nearly slipped and fell as she ran down the hillside to join him at the bottom of the tree; she was out of breath and wild-eyed as he rose up, confusion and concern etched onto his features. "Harry you'll never believe-" she was crying out, grabbing onto his arms, her cheeks flushed, eyes misty with a fresh wave of tears. But her lips were curved into a smile, the biggest smile he'd seen her offer in so very long.

"Hermione, what? What is it?" He asked, his emerald eyes finding hers, forcing her to speak on.

"It's Ginny. She's alive!"

It took a moment for the brunette's words to register within his mind. But then, he stepped back, blinking wildly, unsure as to what to say or do. Ginny… Alive? It was too good to be true. But Harry knew Hermione would never lie about such a thing. And so, without speaking, he turned and ran back up the hill, back into the castle, Hermione close behind him. He burst into the Great Hall and all eyes turned to him as he raced across the hall, falling into place beside Ron and Mrs. Weasley. He could not believe what his eyes were seeing; Ginny blinked back up at him, her lips curved into a small, sweet smile. She looked tired and in pain, but she was alive. She was looking back at him. She was _smiling_ at him. Harry felt his heart turn over and to his surprise, her mother stepped back, allowing him in a little bit closer. His hand reached for hers and he brought it up to his mouth, his lips gently kissing her knuckles. Her hand was warm and it was the best feeling in the world. He leaned in close to her, his other hand reaching up to smooth down her hair, his lips finding hers for the briefest of moments. "I love you," he breathed into her ear and pulled back, his grip never loosening on her hand, though he stood back, allowing for Molly to come back in close to her side.

Harry had thought he was going to have to learn to live without Ginny, a task he hadn't been sure he could overcome. But by some sheer miracle, there she was, alive and he instead would have to learn to live with her, because he was never letting her out of his sight again.

At his either side was Ron and Hermione, their hands held behind him, their arms encircling his waist. They were as they always had been- together. One of his darkest fears had been the possibility of losing either (or both) of his friends, the two people who had taken him into their lives without a second thought. They were the first people he could have ever considered to be his family. Emerald eyes glanced left and then right, taking in the sight of their battle weary faces, and he was so thankful to have both of them at his side. His ever faithful friends. His always faithful _family. _


	9. Chapter 9

He had sat at her bedside for days.

While she slept, he sat up at her side, his eyes watching her every movement. While she was awake, they talked… Now, there was time for it. There was so much time for everything. For once in his life, Harry didn't have to worry about what the next day would bring. There was (relative) peace within his world, within the whole Wizarding world. And now he and the others who had been fighting for so long could finally be happy. No longer did they have to live in fear and danger. Voldemort was gone and soon enough, his remaining Death Eaters would be caught and put in jail where they belonged.

They had talked of so much and it seemed as if there was no secret left untold. Ginny had talked of the horrors she had Draco had suffered- she had told him because she had to. She had to let it out. He had talked of his fears of never winning. She told him of her guilt over opening the Chamber of Secrets and he said how deeply he felt the loss of his parents, of Sirius, and now of Lupin… Ginny felt her heart aching as the words tumbled so freely from his lips. She had lost a brother and a dear friend and she had been tortured in more ways than one, but even she could not feel the same pain. To have _no one_, she could not even begin to imagine the loneliness he must have felt as a child. She remembered, knowing him those first few years and witnessing his surprise at the small gestures a family made for one another… Or seeing him open a Weasley family sweater on Christmas morning, knowing he had received nothing from his blood relatives. Ginny reached out her hand, placing hers overtop his. He looked up into her face and he was smiling; he was a different man, this Harry Potter. No longer burdened by the weight of the war, he was free. He was happy.

"You really should be resting," Harry said, making like he was to rise up from his chair. Instantly Ginny was tugging on his hand, shaking her head. "But-"

"But nothing. I'm fine. I'm healed finally," she gestured towards her chest, which when he looked a little more closely, he saw no bandages. "Mum is the one insisting I stay in bed 'another day or so dear'" Ginny rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. "But it's fine, go on, get," she waved her hands at him, as if she did not much mind if he stayed or went. She turned her head, eyes closing as her arms folded over her chest, lip jutted out in the slightest of pouts. This… This was his Ginny. He chuckled, leaning over her to brush a kiss to her cheek. One eye opened and she tilted her head, red hair falling across her face. "Come back later," she prompted with a wink, watching him as he headed for the door. He stopped at her words, turning back around, his brow arched, cheeks flushing. Instantly she was laughing, her eyes flashing with delight; she loved when he looked uncomfortable.

He shook his head and turned to go, unable to stop himself from peeking in on her just before closing the door completely. She had settled back onto her pillows, her hand rising up to run through her hair. Just a short while ago, she had looked nothing like the person there in that room. She had been so weak and broken, but now she was growing strong and healthy. No longer burdened by the secrets she carried. Closing the door softly, he turned and headed down to the kitchen, where he was greeted with warm regards all around.

It was hard to believe that this was just the start to this life.

[ x x x ]

Thunder rumbled overhead, waking her from a dream. Blinking into consciousness, Ginny rolled onto her side and pushed herself up onto one elbow to peer out of the window. Rain was threatening to spill from the swirling gray clouds, lightning strikes lit up the sky like daylight. Ginny felt a tremor run down her spine as she flung the blankets off of her, placing her feet on the floor at her bedside. It had been close to a week since the Battle of Hogwarts and this would be the first time she'd gotten out of bed. Not by choice, mind you, but in any case… She could feel her knees wobbling slightly as she stood. Glancing towards the sleeping Hermione, Ginny took one step and then one more.. The girl slept on and Ginny smiled to herself as she stripped from her sleep clothes and threw on a pair of jeans and a tshirt she was certain belonged to Hermione. Neither item fit her well but she didn't mind.

Quietly as she could, Ginny slipped from the bedroom, her feet quiet on the landing outside the door. Her nimble feet remembered the perfect path down the steps, avoiding all of the squeaky spots, knowing full well her mother would be on high alert to noise within the home. Ginny passed by her parents room, but could see nothing but darkness beneath the door, and she heard nothing at all. They were sleeping a well deserved sleep and Ginny continued her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Outside, the thunder clapped, louder than ever, and she could not help but to jump at the sound. Lightning flashed and she opened the back door and for the first time in years, could leave it open without worry. She stared out across the land and knew, there were no protective barriers up, there was no longer a need for them.

Above her, from within his room, Harry watched her; thunder rumbled and then the skies opened up. She did not retreat back inside as the rain began to pour, but instead, she lifted her hands up, palm facing up, as if she were trying to catch the raindrops. As lightning lit her up, he could see that she was smiling, laughing even as she spun a few times, her face bright with glee. She stumbled and then righted herself, standing still for a few minutes, just allowing herself to become wet with rain.

When she finally returned inside, he was there to meet her, sitting at the kitchen table. "Your mother would be beside herself if she saw you," Harry said quietly, as she shut the door behind her. A laugh escaped and she turned around to face him, her brown eyes wide in her face. She said nothing as she came closer, standing behind him; he spun in the chair, to face her, not minding as she leaned over him, dripping droplets of water onto him. His hands came up to wrap about her waist, crossing at the wrist, arms lazily draped over her hips; her forehead was pressed up against his, her hands pressed down onto the table at either side of his head, her arms brushing against his shoulders.

"She would be," Ginny whispered, her voice a wisp of smoke, her eyes darkening with what Harry thought to be desire. He swallowed, his head tipping back to catch her lips with his. She returned his kiss passionately, her body giving a small shudder as his hand ran down her buttocks and over the backs of her thighs. His tongue slid across her lower lip and she parted them, falling in a little closer to him as he spread his legs, pulling her down to straddle his lap. Her weight against his lap was warm and he felt himself grow hard as she purposely positioned herself against him. She was laughing softly as she ran a hand through his hair, her other hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

Harry's hands, though not nearly as skilled at this as he was with a wand, slipped beneath her wet t-shirt, one he had seen Hermione wear numerous times before. His hand caught her breast, his thumb rubbing little circles against her nipple; her little moan of pleasure was thank you enough. "Not here," he murmured as her hand began to wander, and he put his hands beneath her, hoisting her up as he stood up. Her slight weight was easy to maneuver around, even for him, when he certainly wasn't the strongest individual out there. He carried her into the parlor and deposited her on the couch; leaving her side for only a moment, he shut the door and cast a silencing charm, just for safety. Then he returned to her, to sit facing her on the couch, his eyes staring into hers. He watched as she took the hem of her shirt between her fingers and pulled it off at a tantalizingly slow speed. She tossed it aside and smirked, her hands then reaching across to him, grabbing hold of the waistband of his jeans. A moment later she had unbuttoned them, her hand sliding inside, to take hold of him. He could not stop himself from moaning as he allowed her to push him onto his back, positioning herself just above him. Her mouth took hold and he felt himself gasp, the waves of pleasure running all through him. His hands were in her hair and he was hoping she was never going to stop. But he could feel himself close to the end and this wasn't how it was going to end. As she pulled back to catch a breath, he was pulling away, causing her to look up with a little smile on her face.

He took hold of her, his hands at her waist, gently removing her jeans and tossing them aside. She was nude beneath him, her hair spread out around her face. "I love you," he was murmuring against her neck as he buried his face there in the warmth of her skin. She was laughing, parroting the words back to him, her eyes closing as he entered her. Arching her back against him, she let out a long, soft moan, her head thrown back in pleasure. Rocking against her, Harry felt her hands at his back, nails digging in as she cried out. Now he was thankful for putting up that charm. His smile was wide as he pushed a little harder, his name dying on her lips, knowing that for the first time in knowing her, he had the power instead of the other way around. She was crying out again, begging him to not stop, and he obliged. He could feel himself growing closer and her name was on his lips as he burst She was shaking as he pulled back, shaking with desire. Her hands reached for him and she was kissing him, and his arms were around her, kissing her back with as much passion as he could muster. As she pulled back, her smile was sweet and her eyes were staring at him, so full of love… His eyes strayed to her left shoulder, to her scar there, and then down towards her chest, to the place she had stabbed herself. To his surprise, there was no scar there. He took her hand in his, lifting it to his mouth to kiss the small scar she had on her palm. They both bore scars, he realized, his hand coming up to touch his. It was strange, to feel nothing coming from his scar. For the last year, it had pained him quite constantly, and to now feel nothing… It was strange but a most welcome change.

Harry reached out, tenderly touching her cheek, his palm warm against her skin. He had never thought they would finally live during a time where they did not live with the threat of war hanging over their heads. And in truth, Ginny had never thought she'd have this moment with Harry ever again. To be alive… To be given that second chance, no a third chance really, it was amazing. It was beautiful. "What will you do now, Harry Potter?" She asked softly, tilting her head to the side, her red hair a waterfall. "Now that the world doesn't need you?"

To be honest, he hadn't given it much thought. He had been so caught up in the whirlwind of the war being over- of talking with survivors and ministry officials. And of course with watching over her… No, to be honest, he hadn't given much thought over his future at all. But as he looked to her, his eyes falling onto her beautiful face, he realized his future was right there in front of him. "I dunno," he admitted, his lips curving with a smile. "I thought about becoming an Auror still, if they'll take me." Ginny laughed softly, she should have known after all. He was still Harry Potter and fighting the dark arts was what he was good at. She just hoped his job as an Auror would prove easy and mundane, because that would mean the world was still yet at peace. "And maybe… Settle down with this girl…" He said after a moment, his eyes meeting hers, which widened slightly as she took in what he had just said. "If she'd have me, that is. I'm not sure how she feels back."

Ginny leaned forwards, her mouth on his in an instant, her arms around him. He wrapped his own arms around her slim waist, holding her tightly. She was all he needed now. "Are you going to make me say it?" He asked her, his lips at her ear, teeth nipping at her earlobe. She let out something between a laugh and a moan as his other hand came back up to grasp her breast. Unable to speak, Ginny nodded her head, waiting for the words to pass his lips.

"Marry me."

[ x x x ]

The days had turned to weeks and weeks into months since that night they had spent together. Harry and the others had been incredibly busy, between Ministry visits and other such things. Harry had surprised the whole Weasley family only a few nights before when just before dinner, he had dropped to one knee beside Ginny and slipped a diamond ring on her finger. Molly had just about fainted and all of her brothers gathered around the couple, their faces torn between horror and happiness. But the happy surprises were far from over.

Ginny woke the morning of Harry's nineteenth birthday, tired and achy. Her stomach, for the fourth morning in a row, was a sea of nausea. Across the room, Hermione was already awake and moving, sitting on her bed brush in hand. "Good morning," she said in sing song, her cheerful voice like a knife to Ginny's back. Groaning, she rolled over onto her back, her eyes closing, hands clutching her aching belly. Footsteps sounded and then Ginny opened her eyes, only to find Hermione's concerned face peering down at her. "Are you alright?" She asked with worry as the redheaded girl sat up, rubbing a hand over her eyes. "You were sick yesterday," she said then, her eyes looking the girl up and down. "Maybe you should…"

"It's fine, I'm fine." Ginny said but at once wished she could take the words back. She felt her stomach heave and she was on her feet, racing out of the bedroom and into the bathroom that was just across the hall. Hitting her knees beside the toilet, she threw up the whole contents of her stomach, which really wasn't all that much. A few moments later the moment passed and she stood up on wobbling legs, flushing the toilet with a soft groan. Washing her hands and then rinsing out her mouth, she returned to her bedroom, where Hermione was sitting on her bed once more, staring at her with a strange look upon her face. "What?" Ginny asked irritably, throwing her hands up as she threw herself back down on her own bed. She was still tired, as if she could sleep for hours still.

"Don't you see?" Hermione asked her and Ginny opened her eyes, pushing herself up enough to look at the girl. She arched a brow, a silent question, and then Hermione was laughing, shaking her head. "You're really a true Weasley sometimes, Gin." Hermione stood and came back over to her, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed the changes." Hermione said, her tone of voice telling Ginny to really think about what she was experiencing. A moment later it clicked and Ginny sat upright in a flash, her eyes widening with shock.

"You don't think…?"

Hermione laughed once more and reached out to hug the still shocked girl. "I think you think so," the brunette clarified, gripping the girl's hands with her own. "But maybe you should talk to your mum about it, she'll know." Ginny nodded silently, so many thoughts racing through her mind. She remained silent until suddenly…

"Harry! Oh for merlin's sake, how am I supposed to tell him?" Ginny groaned, unsure how Harry would take such news, should it be true. She looked to Hermione, fear taking hold of her features. "What will he say…?"

"He'll say he loves you and he's happy." Hermione told her with a nod, to which Ginny smiled at her thankfully, her hands gripping together. "Go talk to your Mum first. But I know he'll be happy. I think its Ron who you should worry about- he might have a heart attack." At her words Ginny choked on a laugh, knowing she was right. Ron would be beside himself.

The girls dressed quickly and both headed downstairs, to where they found Molly, busy at work with making Harry's birthday breakfast. "Oh, good morning girls! You're both up early," Molly said, flashing them a smile as she turned from the stove. "Ginny, do you feel well? You're a little pale," she then observed, turning away completely, so she could put a hand to her daughter's forehead. No, she wasn't warm. Ginny had been prone to fevers and sickness ever since her ordeal in the dungeon, and considering all that had happened these last few years, Molly was a little more than overprotective when it came to her children.

"Mum, I need to talk to you," Ginny said, taking her mother by the hands, leading her over to the kitchen table. To be honest, she wasn't certain how her mother would take this news either. But as the words tumbled free from her lips, Ginny realized it wouldn't be an issue whatsoever. As soon as she had finished speaking, Molly was taking her into her arms, enveloping her daughter into a gentle embrace. It actually wasn't much of a shock to Molly, who had noticed a slight change in her daughter only a few weeks before. After bearing seven children, of course Molly was a little bit more than an expert on the subject. Patting her daughter's hand, she smiled, rising up from her chair.

"Come on, we'll go to Mungo's and find out for certain." Molly said, gesturing for both of the girls to get up. "We'll tell everyone we're going to Diagon Alley for a last minute gift," Molly was positively beaming as she left the room, off to tell her husband where she and the girls were off to. "Breakfast is done, just fill up your plates when the boys get up," Molly was calling across her shoulder as she re-entered the kitchen, fully dressed and ready to go. "Come on girls, let's go…"

And off they went.

[ x x x ]

It was late, almost midnight. Harry and Ginny sat alone on the rooftop of the Burrow, side-by-side, Harry's arm around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder. The stars were sparkling high above them, not a cloud in sight. It was a warm night, a perfect night. Harry had never had a better birthday. But, he glanced at Ginny a few times, who though she looked peaceful, was quieter than normal. "Is everything okay?" He asked her finally, causing her to look up, as if surprised by his question. At first, she didn't speak, and instead turned away slightly, her lips moving but no sound coming out. He took her by the shoulder, gently turning her back to face him; he was surprised to see the tears that were gathering in her brown eyes. "Ginny, what's wrong?" He asked, his heartbeat picking up, his stomach churning with knots. Just what was wrong with her?

"I have to tell you something…" She murmured softly, her eyes down, hands wringing together in her lap. He reached out to grasp them gently, forcing her to look up at him. "Something big." She added, only adding to his mounting anxiety. "I'm… I'm…" Ginny could not find the words, her voice was shaking too much. Gulping down her fears and worries, she opened her mouth and she blurted it out. "I'm pregnant."

For several long moments, Harry could not speak, he could hardly even breathe. His emerald eyes widened and he sat back, the words she'd just spoke ringing within his mind. Pregnant…? She was… Pregnant?! His heart was beating fast within his chest, his stomach tightening ever so slightly. That meant he would be a father… A father?! "You're sure?" He asked to which she nodded, her eyes full of tears, telling him she had been frightened of his reaction. He was shocked, sure, but this was… "The best news I've ever heard," he said finally, reaching for her then, embracing her as gently as he could. "What a birthday surprise," he laughed and pulled back, his hands wandering down to her stomach, which was still flat as could be. Almost at once, a flood of his own fears erupted and he was scooting over, mumbling about how dangerous it was to be on the roof. "Come on, come down," Harry said as he slipped over the edge and put his arms up to catch her as she too came over the edge. "And I guess now's a good of time as any to tell you my news," he said, chuckling at the sight of her face.

She should have known that he would react this way; he was happy, that much was clear, but it was evident that he was going to become a _little_ overprotective these next few months. But her focus shifted to the words he was speaking as her feet touched down upon the ground. "Your news?" She questioned with surprise, wondering what he was speaking of. He had been rather busy the last two weeks, coming and going with Ron and Hermione most days. She wondered if his business had anything to do with this news of his.

Harry nodded, putting his arms around her waist, his smile bright and his eyes shining in the moonlight. For a brief moment, she hoped their child's eyes were those of their father's. "I…" He trailed off, his one hand absently rubbing along the small of her back, trying to find the words to speak. "The Christmas before last, when you were captured… When Ron had left us.. Hermione and I found Godric's Hollow, the place my parents lived. Where I was born." Ginny's eyes widened and she could see the look that was flashing across his features at the thought of this place. "It was left destroyed, a monument to them. The Ministry put up charms to keep it shielded from Muggles, but still seen by wizards. I.. I talked to the Ministry and told them I wanted it. I wanted to return it to living condition and live there." He watched as realization dawned on her face, as she seemed to light up from the inside out. "Ron and Hermione have been helping me with the magic, you know, she's better at it than me and Ron though… I was going to wait til _your_ birthday but tonight is good too." He was grinning like a fool, happy just to see her happy too.

"A home.. Your parents home?" She could not believe her ears. A home! Their own home! "Harry, that's incredible!" She cried out, throwing her arms around him; he grabbed her by the waist, carefully of course, throwing her above him and doing a spin, their laughter carrying with the summer breeze. "It's almost like a dream, isn't it?" She asked him as he set her down, his arms still around her. Ginny could not believe that this was their life.. It was so different, so unlike the future she had expected to see. To think that Voldemort was gone and they were happy. They were all happy. Their lives were changing and changing in ways that they could not believe. To think that they had created a little life and it was growing and would someday become their first child. Harry had to agree, it did seem like a dream.

His hand ran across the diamond ring he had given her, his heart swelling with his happiness. Years ago, he would have never thought his life to come to this moment. Especially this moment with this girl. "How long… Til the baby?" Harry then asked, the question coming to mind as he caught sight of her placing a hand over her stomach.

At his question, Ginny looked up and smiled. "The end of February, maybe the very beginning of March," she replied with a grin, loving the look that passed over his face. It was clear he was more than just a little nervous over this news. He only had seven months to come to terms with his fears and Ginny wasn't so certain that it was enough time. Laughing softly, she grabbed him by the hand, to lead him back into the house. "We'll do great," she told him as they walked, his hand holding tightly to hers. He watched the swing of her long red hair and could not help but to wonder who their child would look like. Would it be a sweet little girl with hair as red as her mother's? Or a little boy with messy black hair like his father's? Or even vice versa? Harry realized that despite all of his fears of becoming a father, the anticipation of the child's birth would be so much worse. Seven months felt like years away, especially to someone who had once been unable to count on the next day, let alone the next few months.

When they entered the home, Harry realized with a start that he would have to part ways with her- that she would sleep apart from him. His face must have shown it because she was smiling then, giving him a quick squeeze of the hand. "Mum and Dad know, it's okay…" She told him, gesturing towards the parlor, the very room where the child had been conceived. He followed her into the room, surprised to see that it had been transformed into a small bedroom, with a bed meant for them both. His relief was evident and she drew him towards the bed, which she immediately sat down upon, her body aching and drained from the long day. "Not much else we can do, they figure," she said with a laugh, patting the bed beside her, her smile flashing as he sat down beside her. "So, about this house… When can we move in?"

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. "You're anxious to see it?" He asked and she nodded enthusiastically, though he could see she was growing sleepy. He watched her as she lay down on her back, fully dressed, her sandals left on the floor beside the bed. "Whenever you want, I reckon," he said a moment later, tossing his glasses onto the small bedside table and laying down beside her, propped up on an elbow. He outstretched his free hand, resting it across her stomach, as if he could already feel the life moving beneath his palm. "What are we going to tell Ron?" He asked her then, causing a sleepy laugh to escape her slightly parted lips. "I can't imagine his reaction."

Ginny supposed telling Ron wouldn't really be easier than telling Harry. Ron couldn't even stand the thought of her kissing a boy, let alone having sexual relations with one. "I think he'll like the idea of being an uncle," Ginny said after a moment, her soft voice sounding hopeful. "In any case, he has Hermione to keep him calm." She purposely left out the details of her walking in on the two of them in hers and Hermione's room only a few days before. Yawning, she stretched out, her arm tucked beneath her head, which she had tilted slightly to the left to look at him a little better. "We'll go see it soon, then" she decided with a quick smile, her brown eyes finding his. A few short months ago, Ginny _never_ would have thought she'd be sharing such a moment with Harry. In truth, Harry was thinking the very same thing about her. His hand slid up to grasp her fingers and he leaned over to briefly kiss her on the lips.

"Get some rest," he murmured softly, leaning further down, his lips hovering over her stomach. "Both of you."

[ x x x ]

There was one thing that Ginny had kept secret from Harry and while she felt guilty over it, she could not yet bring herself to tell him of what she'd experienced when she had stabbed herself with the sword. She could not understand why the words would never come, but he also never had asked. For so long, she had carried so many secrets… She had burdened herself with the weight of her secrets and part of her was frightened of living without any at all.

Draco was on her mind that morning. She hadn't been able to sleep, more so because of him than the baby growing inside of her. Though the child certainly didn't help. Ginny could not help but to wonder what Draco would say about this whole situation. He had told her once, while they were still locked in that dungeon, that he thought that she and Harry were made for one another. His own feelings had not blinded him to the truth, he'd said at another time, much later, while they had been on the run together. He had told her he could, for some reason, see a little redheaded girl that would look exactly like her mother, but be named for her grandmother. Ginny tapped her stomach idly, wondering if his premonition would ever come true…

"Good morning!"

The singsong of Hermione caught her ears and the redhead turned, her face brightening with a smile. "Good morning," she replied, extending her hand to the girl, fingers grasping the handle of a steaming mug. "I made tea," she added as the brunette took the mug from her with a thankful smile.

"Could you not sleep? It's awfully early," Hermione observed, noting Ginny was still dressed for bed, her eyes circled by dark rings. It was late December, coming upon Christmas yet again. Hermione had been wrapping up her final year at Hogwarts and was home for the holiday- she had known from the start of their hunt for the Horcruxes that she would return for her last year. She hated being away from the others, but her education was worth it; besides, the time was flying by. Her hazel eyes fell upon the curve of Ginny's stomach, it being the reason behind Ginny's sleepless nights. The child was an "acrobat" Ginny had written a few weeks before, and adjusting to her growing stomach was also an issue.

"I can't get comfortable," Ginny sighed, leaning back, one hand lazily draped across her stomach. "And this little one is so active at night!" Her brown eyes swept down to her stomach but despite it all, she was smiling. It was all worth it- every sleepless night, every jab of pain as the child elbowed her organs- all of it was worth it. "I swear, they're going to be gangly like Ron," she patted her bulge and laughed alongside Hermione, who drank down the first gulp of her tea- made exactly how she liked it. "Mum said it's a sure fire sign that they're going to be like Fred and George."

At that Hermione laughed once more, almost a nervous sort of laugh. "I'm not so sure the world is ready for someone to follow in their footsteps." Ginny laughed as well, shrugging as if to say _that's true_. "Isn't the suspense killing you?" Hermione suddenly asked and at once, Ginny knew what the girl was talking about.

From the moment they'd officially announced their pregnancy, the world around them asked only one question: _what's the gender? _Was the 'Chosen One' to have a son or a daughter? There had even been announcements made in the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. Harry had always been famous, but after defeating Voldemort it was on a whole other level. There was always something for one of the papers to say about his life and his doings. Whether it was his personal life or his new life as an Auror, the papers had something to write about. But worse than the papers was their own family- her mother, surprisingly, was okay with not knowing the baby's gender but her brothers? They constantly badgered her over the gender, wanting desperately to know if they'd be having a niece or a nephew. But, Ginny could not bring herself to find out, there were so few surprises left in life… This would be one of them. And luckily for her, Harry didn't seem to mind not knowing (though if he did, he knew better than to complain).

"No, not really…" Ginny made a bridge of out of her fingers, still leaning back in her chair. She suddenly jumped, wincing as her hand cupped her stomach, brow arching. Hermione was leaning in towards her, worry etched onto her features. "It's okay… Just a jab," Ginny said, waving her elbow to indicate that the baby had clipped her with one of their sharp little limbs. The baby settled down a moment later, clearly comfortable after a little movement. "It's going to be the best surprise we'll ever get," she then said, her voice soft, the love in her eyes quite evident. But there was still a sadness to Ginny's eyes, a sadness that Hermione was certain might always stick around.

Reaching out, Hermione placed her hand across the lower half of Ginny's stomach; at once, she felt the warm _thump_ of the child within and a smile brightened her features. It was hard to believe in only a matter of weeks, there would be a baby to come home to. "It will be," she agreed with a nod of her head, looking up to meet Ginny's big brown eyes. The redhead smiled back and placed her hand over Hermione's, giving it a small squeeze. "You've picked out names though, haven't you?"

Now that, Ginny could talk about. "Oh, yes. James Sirius for a boy and Lily if it's a girl. We can't decide on a middle name for a girl, though." She said, nodding. "Harry said we didn't have to name any of our kids after his parents but I do like both names." And in truth, Ginny didn't have any ideas of her own. She had never been that type of little girl to plan out her whole future with dreams of a wedding or naming her unborn children. And she really did like the names James and Lily, so it worked in both of their favors she supposed.

At the sound of footsteps above their heads, both girls looked up; they could hear the distinct voices of the men they loved as they sleepily trudged across the bedroom floor. More often than not, Ginny had found herself sleeping alone- due to both Harry's late nights as well as her own growing body. They had moved out to Godric's Hollow not long after her own birthday back in August, but they came and went as often as they had pleased. Her parents had been saddened by their departure, because with them had gone Hermione back to Hogwarts and Ron more or less was living with Harry and Ginny, returning every now and again. But, with it being the holiday, they had all returned to the Burrow, back to where they all belonged. As the boys came into the kitchen, each boy kissing the girl, though Ron took the extra moment to kiss his sister's temple and touch her bulging belly.

Looking around her, Ginny could not help but to smile. It was hard to believe that this was her life now, so perfect it was almost fairytale like. But, even fairytales had to end at some point.


	10. Chapter 10

The snow was falling as was darkness. Harry glanced up at the sky, tucking his scarf a little more tightly around his neck. Breathing out in a cloud of white air, he felt the cold snatching at his lungs before turning to the male at his side. "They're moving," he said quietly, his eyes darkening as he watched the two cloaked men heading out of the snow and into the pub across the road. "Let's go," he gestured and his companion followed, cursing against the bite of the cold.

"Finally!" Ron muttered, burrowing deeper into his cloak, his hood pulled up over his flaming red hair. "I thought they'd never go inside," he added, hands buried in his pockets, his wand curled up in his fingers. He walked alongside Harry, who was replying back, but Ron wasn't really listening. His gaze had strayed to across the way, to where it looked as if someone was lurking within the shadow of an alley. He blinked, slowing his pace until he had completely stopped walking. He swore, as he squinted into the darkness, he caught sight of that flashy blonde hair, of the glint of a malicious smile.

"Ron?"

He jumped, his focus broken. Turning to glance at Harry, he shot one last glance towards the alley, seeing nothing at all. Had he… Had he only imagined it? "It's nothing, let's go," he said quickly, beginning to walk towards the pub once more, Harry following only after casting his own gaze in the same direction. But he saw nothing. So, what had Ron all worked up?

The two entered the pub a few minutes after the other pair and they paused for only a moment in the doorway; the pub was crowded and full of Muggles. Harry felt his stomach twist into a knot, as if his body was trying to tell him something. He glanced left and then right, catching sight of their targets across the pub in a secluded corner. He and Ron dropped down onto a table three over from theirs, Ron hesitantly removing his hood. Muggles would not recognize him, but the men would. In any case, Harry would have been recognized immediately as well. The waitress popped up, asking for their order; "fire whisky- I mean, whisky," Ron said absently, his gaze hovering for only a moment on the girl's face, his thoughts churning as he wondered over and over whether he had seen what he saw or not. Harry ordered the same thing and turned to Ron, who was much more distracted than he usually was. But, they had a job to do and he supposed Ron would talk to him about it when he was ready.

"Here," he slid across the table to him a small, flesh colored object. An Extendable Ear, better than ever before, as promoted by the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes latest ad. These ones had been provided to the Ministry as tools to assist in the catching of the still remaining rogue Death Eaters. Two of whom Harry and Ron had been tailing for a night now. They both slipped the Ears into place, just in time to catch the beginnings of a conversation.

"Well, the girl is pregnant." One man was saying, his voice low. Harry felt the knot in his stomach tighten at the man's words. He couldn't be talking about… No…

"Malfoy wants her dead. Kid too." The second voice replied, even lower, so quiet that even with the Extendable Ears he and Ron had to strain to hear the words. "Voldemort is gone and Malfoy fancies himself in charge now, like he's gonna be the new Dark Lord," both men gave a howl of laughter but sobered a few moments later. "He swears he'll be out before we know it."

"Ain't no way he's breaking out of Azkaban. No one done that ever but Sirius Black and he turned into that bloody dog form of his and _swam._ You think Lucius Malfoy ever swam a day in his life?" Both men laughed once more and Harry could feel his blood boiling. "Anyways… I wouldn't mind killin' that damn girl," he continued, leaning back in his chair, giving Harry and Ron a glimpse of his face. Dolohov. He had escaped from Hogwarts long before the battle was over and had gone into hiding- well, it seemed now he was ready to show his face once more. A long, thin scar traveled over his right eye, something Ginny had given him at the battle. "Payback for this _and _for Greyback."

At that moment, there came a loud explosion, directly in the middle of the pub. Harry and Ron, caught as equally off guard as all the others, were knocked to the floor by the sheer force. All around them, people were screaming and crying out. Harry staggered up, blood dripping into his eyes from a nasty cut across his temple. Across from him, Ron was cursing loudly, the table having hit him over the head as it was upended. "Okay mate?" He asked as Harry extended his hand for the other male to grasp. Ron nodded, accepting the help, his wand already out.

"Harry Potter."

The familiar voice sent tremors of dread down both of their backs. Harry and Ron swiveled around, their eyes finding the man as he stood amongst the rubble and dust. Lucius Malfoy was smirking, his arms folded across his chest; he was thinner, his hair cut short, but it was him. Dolohov and the unknown man gathered at his sides, clearly in on the whole thing. It became apparent to Harry that they had fallen into a trap. "Surprised to see me, Potter? You couldn't begin to imagine what I had to do to get out of that prison." Harry clenched his free hand into a fist, the moaning of injured Muggles filling his ears. They had to move this fight elsewhere, before someone got really hurt. "I'm sure you know why I'm here." No one spoke and Lucius chuckled, shaking his head, his wand lazily twirling between his fingers. "I've heard you're to be a father, Potter. I suppose congratulations are in order… Unless of course…" He paused and in an instant, he apparated and then reappeared, inches from Harry. "Mother and child don't make it, what a shame that would be…"

"Stay away from them!" Harry snarled, raising his wand in simultaneous motion with Ron, who was red-faced with anger. "She's not a part of this anymore."

"Oh, quite the contrary Potter, she's a big part of this now. Before, she only lived because of the Dark Lord's protection."

At those words, everything stopped, and both he and Ron could not stop the shock from registering on their features. "That girl caused many of Voldemort's men trouble- her damn fighting spirit and gift of magic. She took down comrades and made some of the men look incredibly stupid with her sharp wit. Enough so to make any man not mind taking her out. But because of who she was, because of _what_ she was, she was untouchable. Voldemort gave her protection. But now, he is gone and so is that protection." He laughed as the to males shook with their anger- and their fear. She was the only thing on either of their minds. "You can try and hide her, but I _will_ find her. And I will kill her." Lucius snapped his fingers and the two Death Eaters faded from sight. "Then, I will kill you too. And you know what Potter, I think I'll leave that child of yours an orphan."

As he faded from sight, his laughter reverberated around the pub, casting Harry into the past for just a moment. But he had to get to Ginny, he had to get home. "Hurry," he said to Ron, limping slightly on his left leg, noticing only know the bloody wound to his calf. They could already hear the sirens wailing in the distance, the Muggle authorities and paramedics no doubt. They stepped out onto the street and disappeared with a loud _pop. _

They reappeared on the lawn of the Burrow- it was the night after Christmas and he and Ginny had been planning on returning to their own home once Hermione returned to Hogwarts. He and Ron burst into the back door, slamming the door closed. It was late and at once, the whole house was waking; Ron was already moving about, putting up a shield of protection charms, his blue eyes dark. "Ron? Harry? What's going on?" Hermione's voice broke into the kitchen and they both looked up at the brunette, who had clearly already been awake upstairs, but she was dressed for bed. They could hear more footsteps upstairs. At the sight of them, Hermione gasped. "Merlin! Are you alright?" she rushed forth, towards Ron, reaching up to put her palm against his cheek, which was blue and black with a bruise. "Tell me what happened!"

"No time, where's Ginny?" Harry asked, stepping around Hermione, his emerald eyes wide. "Is she asleep? Upstairs?"

"I'm right here- Harry, what's going on?" Ginny called from the stairway, her voice tired. Harry turned and caught sight of her, red hair disheveled from sleep, her one hand resting on her stomach. Molly and Arthur were behind her, their faces as equally worried and confused as Hermione and Ginny's. At once he was crossing the kitchen and taking her into his arms, crushing her against him, breathing in her familiar scent. "You're hurt," she murmured into his ear, her hands coming up, one brushing against the still bleeding wound at his temple. "Here, let me…"

"No! There's no time!" His words were loud, his hands shaking as he tenderly brushed hair from her face. "Ginny… I… You're not safe." As the words fell from his lips, her face paled, as if she already knew what he was going to say before he said it. "Lucius Malfoy, he's somehow escaped. There's no telling who else has escaped. We have to get you some place safe. Now, we have to go now," he put a hand against her stomach, her small hand enclosing around his. "I know where we can go," he said then, not really knowing why he was thinking of this. "Hermione, she's going to go with you," Harry turned to the brunette, who was nodding vigorously, moving past them to pack a quick bag of belongings.

"But Harry, I-"

"No, Ginny no arguing. This isn't just about you anymore." He glanced down to her belly, where beneath his palm he could feel the child moving, as if stimulated by the sound of his voice. "I will protect you two, no matter what," he murmured, holding her as close as he could. She was silent, but he felt her nod against his shoulder, her hand still holding tight to his. Hermione bounded back down the stairs, her trusty purple bag in hand. "Come on," he said then, letting Ginny go and stepping back. With sad eyes she turned to her parents, hugging each of them in turn, Molly tearful as she had to let go. "I'll be back and I'll explain everything," he said to her parents, Arthur nodding to show that he understood. Husband and wife watched as Harry lead the group out, Ginny next, then Hermione, and Ron bringing up the front.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, her voice breaking into his thoughts.

"It's probably best you don't know," Harry responded, his plan already being set into motion. Call him crazy, he had already planned long ahead for such a moment. He lived in a slight state of paranoia, he couldn't help it. And now he was glad that he had. Their group fell into silence as they walked down the pathway that lead into the Muggle side of the small village. He turned back to look across the hillside, to where he could make out the outline of the Lovegood's roof and then turned back to Ginny, reaching out to gently squeeze her hand. It was cold to his and he knew they had to keep moving to a safe place to Apparate without being seen. Crossing the road into the woods behind the local pub, Harry pulled from his own bag the slippery, shimmering Invisibility Cloak. "There," he gestured towards a set of trees, where he strung it up for the group to Apparate behind. There was no being too careful, not today. Ron and he would be the only ones to know the location of where they were going, so they went in pairs, Harry and Hermione, Ron and Ginny. At the last moment before disappearing, Harry snatched up his Cloak, and as he looked up, relief spread through him; they had not been seen.

They all reappeared into a darkened room; at once, Harry was placing charms, his emerald eyes darting back and forth, as if searching for someone. But, of course there was no one. He had made sure of that. "Lumos" Ron said the moment the charms were up and to her surprise, she found herself in a moderately nice home. "Mate, you sure they're not coming home?"

At the question, Harry shook his head; this was the last place he wanted to be, in fact he had planned on never ever returning, but… It was the safest place he could think of. The one place he knew for certain the Death Eaters would never discover. "Will you tell me where we are yet?" Ginny asked, bringing him back to reality. He turned to her, her eyes narrowed slightly, her arms folded across her chest. It was clear that she was annoyed and frightened too. He knew it was because she felt useless- a feeling she was not used to feeling.

"The Dursley's." Harry replied, remembering only then that Ginny had not been part of the group to rescue him a few years before, on his seventeenth birthday. She had never been here before. Her eyes then widened as she realized she was inside the home where he had grown up. "They've gone away for Christmas, Dudley told me. They'll be back on the twelfth, so we've got 'til then to stop them." He glanced from Ginny to Hermione and then to Ron. He stepped up, right in front of Ginny, taking her hands into his. "I will stop them. I promise you that." She nodded but he alone could see the fear residing in her eyes. He kissed her quickly and then turned to Ron. "We should go." He nodded and stepped up to kiss Hermione, though as he pulled away both were blushing. He took hold of his sister next, whispering softly into her ear. She choked on what sounded like a sob and a laugh. She was nodding then and Ron stepped back, to stand beside Harry. "The protection charms are strong, ones I've learned at the Ministry. They'll be enough to protect you. Don't leave unless you have to." He glanced from girl to girl, his eyes meeting theirs, his tone serious. "I'll be back soon. Hermione, keep her safe." The brunette nodded, putting an arm around the girl's waist.

The two boys stepped away, each one turning back to gaze at the girl they were leaving behind. At both of the girls they were leaving behind. Harry was first to turn away, he had to be; Ron followed suit and they crossed towards front door, poised to leave. "Wait!" Hermione called out, rushing forwards, pulling from her purple bag two hooded jackets. "To blend in," she said with a cheerful smile as they took them, pulling them on, cloaks draped over the couch. "See you soon." She waved goodbye as the boys fled out the door, closing it gently behind them. Ginny made her way to the window, to where she stood and watched as Harry and Ron walked down the sidewalk. At the corner of Privet Drive, he turned back to look at her and she could see the flash of his smile. Then, he and Ron we gone, back the Burrow, back to home.

[ x x x ]

"What do you mean _disappeared?" _Malfoy sneered as he stared around at the small group of men and women gathered around him. His breakout from Azkaban had turned him into a minor celebrity amongst the riffraff of the Wizarding world. Most of his previous comrades, with the exception of a few, were locked away or in hiding, not yet trusting enough to rise up with him. And so, they would be left behind. He would not be like Voldemort, who had forgiven those who had deserted him the first time around. No, he would never forgive nor forget those who had not risen up to continue the Dark Lord's plans. And so instead, his comrades were the lowlifes, the petty Wizarding criminals who had never made a name for themselves. He would give them a chance. "How hard can it be to find a Weasley? The _only_ Weasley girl that's due to give birth in mere weeks?"

They were speaking amongst themselves then, all at once, each one trying to give his or her response. He held up a hand, as if to say _one at a time_ and then they all fell silent. Lucius pointed to one man, one man who was proving himself to be worthy, a man named Mark Jackson. "She's been well hidden, sir," he explained shortly, his arms folding across his chest. "She's not been at any of their known hiding places in weeks." Malfoy nodded, to show he was listening, but his expression was anything but understanding. "She's not at the family home, nor has she been since Christmas. There's been minimal activity at Godric's Hollow. But never her." The man shook his head. "We even checked that Shell Cottage her older brother owns, but there was no sign of anyone being there in months."

Lucius paced back and forth, his arms crossed over his chest, cloak billowing about his ankles. "Where would Potter hide her…?" He murmured to himself, shaking his head, platinum hair tied back out of his face. Suddenly he slowed to a stop and then turned back to the group, a small smile dawning on his features. "Potter was raised by Muggles, family to his Mudblood mother," he sneered, his disgust evident. "Find the home, you'll find the girl, mark my words."

[ x x x ]

Time was passing slowly for Ginny. She was tired all of the time, her ankles constantly swollen and her hormones out of control. Her time was drawing near and she found she was growing nervous and fearful. This was not how she had planned to spend the last few weeks of her pregnancy, secluded into the Muggle world, away from her mother, who she needed now more than ever. Harry and Ron came rarely, too nervous to draw any sort of attention to the house. The Dursley's had written their son, telling him they'd decided to stay away awhile longer, giving them a little more time to catch the rogue Death Eaters. But, Ginny knew time was not something that they had. She knew her body and she knew it was coming close to the day she'd be giving birth. It was early, a month early, but something told her this baby didn't care.

It was late, well past midnight, on the fourth of January. Ginny had trudged off to bed, telling Hermione she was tired; Hermione herself remained in the living room, flipping through one of her textbooks. Occasionally the brunette would look up, her hazel eyes darting back and forth, thinking for a moment she'd heard a noise. But, then she would return to her book, playing off the noise merely as the house creaking and settling. However, her wand lay on the couch beside her, just in case. They could never be too careful.

Outside the home, six figures in black had gathered. Lucius Malfoy stood at the head of the pack, his face hidden by his mask, but behind it, his lips were twisted in a malicious smile. This was it, this would be the night. He would bring the girl down and destroy what little happiness Harry Potter had. He raised a hand and the group paired off into twos, one group heading around back, the other two heading right towards the front door. They could all see the darkened bedrooms and the one light on in the living room, telling them that at least one of the girls were awake yet.

Inside, Hermione heard the distinct sound of heavy footsteps on concrete; her eyes widened and her hand was reaching for her wand just as the front door was blasted off its very hinges. Within the bedroom, Ginny's eyes snapped open as she woke to the sounds of a crash. Instinctively, her hand reached for her wand which sat on her bedside table, her other hand clutched gently to her bulging stomach. The baby within her turned sharply and she drew in a breath, eyes widening at the pain. Releasing a shaky breath, she made to rise from the bed, her feet touching down on the bed just as the door to her room was thrown open. It wasn't Hermione standing there, just as she had suspected it was a masked man, his broad shoulders giving it away. His face was covered by a mask, but she knew without a doubt who it was. Behind him hovered another masked man and both of them had their wands drawn. From the living room, Ginny could hear male voices and Hermione's, all shouting various spells and curses. "Hermione," she whispered, fear clutching at her heart. She could hear at least three more voices… Definitely not a fair fight. Rising up from the bed, Ginny stood firm, her wand raised. "Malfoy," she greeted coldly, her brown eyes raising up to meet the eyes staring out at her from behind the mask.

He laughed, his hand pulling the mask away from his face, he wasn't surprised that she would have recognized him. Even in her late stage of pregnancy, she looked ready to fight, determined to win. Her red hair was tousled from sleep, bright against the paleness of her freckled cheeks. Her eyes had a wild look to them, but there was something else… There, he saw it, the flinch of pain she was trying to hide. He smirked, taking a step further into the room. "Something wrong, Miss Weasley…?" He questioned, gesturing for his men to stay back.

Another crash sounded from the living room and Ginny was becoming increasingly worried. She could only hope that Hermione was doing alright on her own, as there was no escaping her current situation. "Nothing," she replied, hoping the sharp pain she had felt was not what she thought it was. _Not now, please not now…_ she thought to herself, gripping her wand a little bit tighter. For a fleeting moment, she thought of Harry, wondering where he was right then. Were they close enough that he could feel when she was in distress? No, such a thing was impossible. But, she couldn't help but to wish it were. "You fancy yourself the new Dark Lord, Malfoy?" Ginny scoffed, rolling her eyes, a smirk flashing across her features. She watched as Lucius' features twisted with anger, but she went on talking. "Not too many of your original comrades are here, are they? Who've you got on your side these days? The lowest scum of the Wizarding world?"

Even in this moment, where he was clearly stronger, where _he_ was clearly going to be the one who walked away, she was mocking him. Laughing in his face. "You won't be laughing long." Was all he said, implying to her what she had already known him to be planning. His wand out, the spell came at her too fast to react- pregnancy had slowed her usual cat-like reflexes. It caught her in her once injured shoulder and she hit her knees with a soft cry, her hand reaching up to grasp the injury. Lucius stepped up, his smirk widening as he held his wand over her. As he came closer, Ginny suddenly felt a sharp, red hot pain run across her lower belly, and something within her unfurled. Then, a gush of water came rushing from between her legs and she gasped, looking down as the liquid puddled around her feet.

"Oh, oh no, no, no," Ginny moaned, her free hand coming up to cup her stomach as she felt the baby moving within her. There could never be more of a worse time for this than right now. She could not stop herself from sinking down onto her bottom instead, her danger momentarily forgotten as the fear of labor and becoming a mother instead took hold. She glanced up, Malfoy still standing there before her, and she realized he had every intent on killing her and her child. Her anger flared up and she silently vowed that he would _never_ harm her child. She would die before he hurt her baby.

Within the living room, Hermione was barely hanging on. She was bleeding from a minor head wound, her cheeks pale, her eyes dark. She had managed to take out two of the men, but three still yet remained. Four including the one within the room with Ginny; she cast a glance down the hall, she heard no screaming, no voices at all… She couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. Turning back to the two men before her, she gritted her teeth, wand held high when… 

"Hermione!"

The familiar voice was followed by the entrance of two more bodies, this time, people on their own side. Hermione gasped as Harry and Ron flew into the living room from the broken down door, their wands held up, both prepared for the fight at hand. "Ginny?" Harry immediately shouted, to which Hermione pointed down the hallway, towards the master bedroom.

"Down there! Harry, hurry!" Hermione cried, turning away to face her own fight, now with Ron at her side. Together they would be able to take the men down easily. Harry took off at a run down the hall and he found the master bedroom door to be open. From within her could hear the sound of Ginny's voice as she moaned in what sounded like pain. He ran inside, his wand up, only to find Lucius Malfoy standing directly above her, his wand pointed right at her.

"Get away from her Malfoy," he snapped the moment he had entered, just as both pairs of eyes turned to look at him. He watched as Ginny's face lit up, but then darkened as a wave of pain crashed over her once more. Malfoy turned to face him, his lips a crazed smile.

"I'll enjoy this…" He muttered, a short bark of laughter escaping. "I will finally do what could not be done before. I will kill you Potter, then I'll kill your woman and your child. This is it. Tonight, all of you will die!" His wand up, the silent curse went flying, and Harry ducked, getting away just in time. He turned sharply, letting loose a stunning spell, which narrowly missed. "Your time as an Auror hasn't improved your aim, Potter," Malfoy taunted, stepping into the center of the room, his eyes flashing. Their next spells hit in air, exploding in a flash of light. From her spot on the bed, Ginny watched as the battle unfolded. She could only hope that it ended fast.

Sounds of footsteps and then Ron and Hermione had joined them inside the room. Now, they had the upper hand. Lucius could see that; he stepped back, looking from face-to-face, silently thinking to himself what his options were. He had not anticipated his men to be taken down so fast and he cursed himself for not picking better ones. Behind him, he heard the low moan coming from the redheaded girl. He cast a glance over his shoulder, to see her still on the floor at the bedside, small hands clutched around her stomach. Without a word he turned sharply, his hand outstretched, wand pointed directly at her face. At once, all three members of the Golden Trio tensed, their grips on their wands tightening. "Make a move and I'll kill her," he scowled, his eyes finding Harry's, as if to dare him to make a move. Harry remained still, his emerald eyes dark with his anger. But he would not risk Ginny, nor their child. Not ever.

Lucius stepped back, giving the bed a shove so it slid a little further back, out of his way, giving him room to come up and stand behind Ginny. The young woman was gasping audibly, her brown eyes widening as she was rocked by the pain of labor. From where she stood, Hermione could see they would run out of time. They had to do something and they had to do it fast. Turning slightly, when Lucius' attention was diverted, her wand hand was shoved into her pocket, the tip tapping silently to the coin within. Instantly, though they could not see it, the coin was lighting up, alerting two people who were in very close proximity. Hermione had planned this a long time ago, she had just hoped it wouldn't have to come to this.

Several seconds later and they all heard the 'pops' coming from the living room. At once Lucius was on alert as two sets of footsteps came racing down the hall. There was a loud bang and the room filled with thick smoke; a diversion most definitely needed. Both Ron and Harry pounced at once, while Hermione ducked down, grasping Ginny by the elbow. She yanked the girl up and away, putting an arm around her waist as she helped her across the room. Harry and Ron had their wands out and poised, each one casting the same spell, each one hitting its target. Lucius was tossed backwards, hit the bed and flew over the top of it, landing in a heap on the floor. The smoke was clearing, revealing to everyone the two people who had come into the room. "Neville! Luna!" Ginny's surprised voice called out as she caught sight of her two friends, wondering just how they had known… but then her gaze fell onto Hermione's knowing smile and she could not help but to smile too. "Thank you," she murmured, grasping the brunette's hand, her smile momentarily disrupted by yet another wave of pain. She threw a look back to Harry and the other boys, the three of them standing around Lucius who was struggling back to his feet. Luna and Hermione flanked her, removing her from the room, from the danger.

"I should kill you right now," Harry muttered, giving his dark head a shake. But, murder was not in him. And he wasn't going to do that, not this day. He could hear the female voices from the hall and knew they had to get this done and over with. "Ron, you know what to do," he said to the redhead, who nodded, heading to the window. He threw it open and shot blue sparks up into the sky, a sign to the Aurors they knew would be in the area. In only a few moments they would be on the Muggle house. This time, he would be locked up with zero escape. This time, he'd receive a fate worse than death: the Dementor's Kiss. Lucius raised his wand but it was knocked from his hand with a silent disarming spell from Neville, who had joined up with Harry and Ron as an Auror only a few weeks ago. He cursed loudly, whipping his head back and forth, as if searching for a way out; but even he would see, there would be no escaping. Once again, he had lost. His anger was palpable as the ropes wound around his wrists and his ankles, binding him, forcing him back to the floor. This was it, it was over.

"Get me home, please," Ginny was saying as Harry came into the living room; she was seated on the couch, her face sweaty and pale, each freckle standing out. At the sound of his footsteps, she turned to look at him, her eyes pleading. "To my mum, please," she was as close to begging as she would probably ever get in her whole life. Harry knew they were on borrowed time but… He knew he had to give her what she wanted, what she needed. This would be done right. Nodding, he came forwards, taking her hands in his, pulling her to her feet. He smiled despite the nerves that were racing through his entire body.

"I'll get you home."

[ x x x ]

Harry could not stand it.

From behind the closed bedroom door, he could hear the sounds of what he supposed was a normal delivery. But, every time Ginny screamed, he could not help but to flinch. He looked up from his place on the parlor couch, to look at Ron who was sitting at the kitchen table, his face pale and drawn. He too was clearly struck by nerves. Outside, the rest of the Weasley brothers had gathered, even Charlie who had been called home a few days earlier at the request of his mother. Ron, feeling the eyes upon him, looked up and over, before rising and coming into the parlor to stand before Harry. "How do you reckon it's going?" Ron asked, his hand at the back of his head, ruffling his already messy hair. They could hear the footsteps above them and another shrill scream that was obviously Ginny's. "Maybe I should…"

"Maybe you should stay here." Hermione's voice interrupted them and both boys turned, eyes upon her. She looked tired but she was smiling widely. "Harry… It's time." She said then, causing Harry to jump to his feet, however he found himself to be immobile. "Harry… Go on, she needs you," Hermione reached out to touch his arm, smiling at him. Even Ron reached out to clap him on the shoulder, a brotherly hug coming next. Harry found the strength he needed from his friends, as he always had, even in a matter such as this. Without thinking, his feet steered him from the parlor and into the kitchen; he took the steps quickly, until he stopped at the landing just outside Ginny's old bedroom door. His hand paused on the doorknob for only a moment before he turned it and stepped inside.

The pain was strong, but she had felt worse. But this was a pain different from the kind she had experienced throughout her life. Ginny heard the door open and then close; she looked up, a smile appearing at the sight of Harry in the doorway. He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, a gesture she had seen in him so many times throughout the years. "Harry," she said his name just as the pain hit her once more, stronger than ever before. A cry left her lips and her mother, at the foot of the bed, gestured for Harry to come closer.

"It's only a matter of time." Molly said with a smile, as Harry approached, looking like he was going to faint away at any given moment. The boy could stare death in the face without so much as a flinch, but this was proving to be too much for him. Typical man, Molly thought to herself with a small chuckle. But then her attention came back to Ginny, who was so close to her moment that Molly knew it to be only a matter of minutes. Molly had birthed seven children, there was no one better to deliver this baby and Ginny wouldn't have had it any other way. The door opened and Hermione entered, the only other person Ginny had permitted to witness this moment.

At her side, Harry reached out, grabbing her hand, his other hand reaching up to push away a lock of hair from her forehead. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her temple, whispering into her ear soft words of encouragement, though he really wasn't sure it would help. She gave his hand a tight squeeze and then Molly was speaking. "It's time, Ginny… Push!" At once, Ginny nodded and her fears subsided as the instinct took over; gritting her teeth, she bore down, pushing with all of her might. She could feel it, the child as it began to make its way from her body; an animal-like sound escaped her lips as she threw her head back, one hand gripping Harry's hand, the other clutching the sheets. A high-pitched scream passed and she was bearing down once more, her only thought on getting this over with, to end the pain of giving birth. It was as if her body were being split open, a feeling quite unlike anything she had ever felt before. All around her she could hear the voices, her mother and Harry, and Hermione too, as they cried out her name and other words she could not make out. All of her focus was on her own body and the life she was bringing into this world.

In an instant, her screams faded and instead were replaced by the shrill shrieking of an angry newborn. The whole room went silent and Ginny struggled up onto her elbow, craning her neck for a glimpse of the baby. Molly had turned her back to them, the child cradled to her as she moved across the room to the small table that had been erected. Hermione was peeking over her shoulder and both Harry and Ginny could see the smile that brightened her face. Ginny could not stop the tears from pouring down her cheeks; a shaky breath escaped her and she fell back against the pillows, suddenly drained of all her energy. Harry was reaching down, his arms wrapping around her, cradling her towards him. "You did great," he murmured into her ear, one hand reaching up to stroke her flaming red hair. She tipped her head down, resting it against his shoulder, sitting up only a moment later when Molly came towards them, the crying bundle nestled in her arms.

Molly's eyes were spilling over as she passed her grandchild off to her daughter for the very first time. "Perfect," she murmured, taking in the sight of Ginny and Harry, both their heads bowed over their child, their beautiful little piece of perfection.

The baby was crying and one little arm had freed itself, the smallest fingers curled into a tiny fist. Ginny reached out, her finger tracing the fingers which unfurled a moment later, her breath catching in a little half-sob, half-laugh. Harry was reaching over her to undo the wrappings, to reveal to them the gender of their child. As he pulled the blanket away they both could not stop the smiles that bloomed across both of their faces. "He's beautiful," Ginny whispered, her brown eyes taking in every inch of her son. She turned to look at Harry, who's eyes were so full of emotion that they threatened to spill over. His head bowed, he rest his forehead against hers, looming over their son, their first born child. He reached out, gingerly touching the shock of raven hair on the baby's head; at once the baby became quiet, soothed by their very presence it seemed. His eyes fluttered open and the little grayish eyes stared up at them for only a moment before he began to howl once more. Ginny could not help but to chuckle, all previous apprehension of motherhood suddenly gone. Having the baby there in her hands, it changed things. For some reason, everything seemed a whole lot less scary now.

Hermione quietly slipped away, rubbing the happy tears away from her cheeks. The moment her feet touched down on the kitchen floor, she was met with five male voices, four being brothers, one being a father. "Slow down, slow down." Hermione said with a laugh, shushing all the males at once. Each pair of eyes stared back at her, each one full of apprehension, each mouth set in a tight line as they waited for the words to be spoken. "It's a boy." At once, the kitchen was full of whooping and cheering as the family felt the joy of knowing there was a child born at last. A little boy.

[ x x x ]

The room was dark, quiet. Harry and Ginny found themselves alone with their child for the first time since his birth only a few hours before. In truth, Ginny had gotten some much deserved sleep, while the baby had slept himself, then was tended to by Molly the rest of the time. But now, so late into the night, the rest of the house was sleeping, and Harry sat beside Ginny on the bed, the light on the bedside table offering only the softest glow of light. He could not help but to stare at her profile, her face still a little tired, but her smile never once fading as she looked at the little life in her arms. "He needs a name," Harry said softly, causing her to look up, surprise etched onto her features. "I know, I know what you're going to say…" He gave his head the smallest of shakes. "But you… You've lost people too. He doesn't have to be named just for the people I loved and lost." Harry touched the baby's forehead, turning his gaze back to his mother, back to the woman he loved more than anyone else.

Just when she had thought she could not love Harry Potter anymore than she already did, he just had to go and say something like that. Her heart was swelling with all of the love she felt and Ginny could not stop the tears that spilled over. She sucked in a breath and then turned her eyes from Harry to the child, whom was sleeping soundly, his one arm outstretched, fingers absently stroking his dark hair. It was a gesture she knew she would see for the rest of her life. A smile spread and she looked back to Harry, who was still waiting for her to speak. "I appreciate what you're saying Harry… But…" She glanced down at the child, chuckling softly, as if she could already see him as a toddler, as a little boy. "He's going to be like his namesakes, I can already tell." Harry gave her a somewhat confused glance and she laughed aloud then, her head thrown back with it. "You didn't carry him for nine months. He's going to be just like James, your dad. He's going to be just like you." Ginny looked back up at him, to watch as the smile spread like wildfire. He had wanted this and Ginny would give it to him. "Besides, there'll be more. I'll name the next one." he laughed at that, leaning down to kiss her on the mouth.

"James Sirius Potter," Harry muttered as Ginny placed him into his arms. He looked to the bedside table, where the picture of his parents sat in its frame, looking out over them as if they knew just what was going on. Harry turned back to his own little family, his happiness so overwhelmingly strong he thought there was no way it could be real. He had never thought he'd get to this moment, to this perfect moment of happiness. All his life, he had lived in solitude, had lived in fear of what was to come. He had never expected to make it this far, to have two best friends and a surrogate family. He had never thought he'd fall in love and have a child. Harry swallowed down his emotions and for the millionth time, he sent up a silent thanks to the universe for bringing him to the Weasley family. In them, he had found so much. Friendship. Family. True love. He owed them all so much.

Ginny leaned up against him, her head in the crook of his shoulder, her eyes on their baby. Blinking, she realized just how much her life had changed the last few years. It was hard to believe that barely two years before she'd been trapped inside the dungeon with the thought she would never make it out alive. But then, she had realized she was never going to get to do all of things she had hoped to, even after escaping. Her hand absently rose to the place where a scar should have been, to the spot where she had stabbed herself with the sword. Twice she had cheated death, no, the times were countless by now. She had cheated death over and over again, but why…? She had continually wondered why and now she knew. Her eyes found Harry's and she smiled, the sight of him holding their son one she would never forget. He was the reason she had survived. Harry was her reason for living. And now she had another one. She had lived because she was needed by so many people in this world. The words Draco had spoke to her that night, in the world between, came back to her then. _I knew he needed you more than you needed me. And I knew that you needed him too. _All along, Draco had known the truth, that she and Harry completed one another. That one could not go on without the other. He had died so they could be together, so that they could find happiness. Ginny looked out the window, to the starry sky that was brighter than usual that winter night. She could not help but to wonder if Draco was out there looking over them, over their son. He had died and had he not, the child they held might not have ever come into existence. She silently said her thanks to him once more and then the child woke, his cries coming only a moment later.

And so, their new lives began.


	11. bonus chapter

The darkness was creeping in… And she was sinking… Sinking further and further down, lost within the fog of her very own mind. Upstairs, against the floorboards, someone was being beat; she could hear each strike, could hear each grunt of the victim. It was quick, each _thump _like a heartbeat. And then… It stopped. Silence descended and she tried desperately to free herself from the confines of her own mind, her own pain. Footsteps echoed against the stone, echoing inside the chamber, and she finally opened her eyes as the door swung open. "Inside wit' ya," a gruff, male voice spit out, tossing to the floor a boy only a little older than she. He was moving, that much she noticed, her weary eyes blinded by the light pouring into the chamber. Dark eyes fell upon her and she felt her heart skip a beat- was it her turn now? So soon after her last? But, much to her relief, the two masked Death Eaters backed out of the room, the heavy door slamming closed behind them.

Blinking, she reached out, her fingers trembling slightly; her head was aching at the movements, torturing her, but she had to reach him. Her fingertips brushed against his bruised temple, her heart breaking as she took in the sight of him. "Draco…" She murmured, her brown eyes finding his, those stormy eyes of his darkening at the sight of her. His hands shot up, grasping her fingers, gently as he could as he drew her closer, to inspect her as if it had been she being tortured only minutes before.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Gin," he said simply, shaking his head, eyes remaining on her face as his other hand raised up, brushing across the deep cut against her left cheek. "They never do to me…" _what they do to you_ the unspoken words fell between them and at once, Ginny was pulling away, small shoulders curving inwards as she curled up into herself. She felt his hand rest upon her shoulder and his voice filled the room once more. "Look I…" He drew back, sighing, his own pain and weariness evident. She knew it was a struggle for him to do as he was doing. With a sigh of her own, she turned back around, her head tilted slightly as she looked upon him. Draco Malfoy was a surprising boy, that was to say the least. Truth be told, she had not known him that well during the school years, but she had always thought him to be spoiled and selfish. He had proven himself otherwise during these last few months.

_Months._

Ginny cast a glance towards the east wall, where day after day she had etched into the stone a series of hashes, one for every day that she had been there. Draco had already been there when she had arrived, though he had only been there a few days, not yet knowing what was to come. Even the days where she thought she too tired, too weak, too hurt to do it, she had managed. That was her one constant. Well, that and Draco, she supposed. "Let me see," she commanded, her voice a little stronger, a little reminiscent of who she used to be. Her hand was cool to the touch as she ran her palm across his temple, causing him to wince; her hands were then on his left hand, which she had noticed he was not using. At once she could see why, two of his fingers were broken. She looked up into his face, a silent question hanging in the air between them. After a long moment, he nodded. With one quick movement and the snap of a bone, she had pushed them back into place, causing him to shout out, though within a moment he had recovered, though shaking slightly. She tied the fingers together with a strip of t-shirt, careful to avoid causing him anymore pain. "I'm sorry," she said softly, looking at him with her big, doe-like eyes, her stare so intense that he had too look away.

"Don't be, it had to be done." He replied and he looked up again, the look on her face telling him all. They both knew that neither one was talking about the same thing. "You should rest… They said…" He trailed off and she sighed, nodding, knowing what he meant. They would be coming for her.

[ x x x ]

"Get up. Get the fuck up."

She moaned softly, pressing her palms down onto the floor, on either side of her head. With a slight push, she lifted herself up off the ground, ignoring her body's screams of protests. If she didn't do as told, then the punishment would be much worse. Lifting her head, red hair falling across her shoulders, she stared up into her attacker's faces, her vision blurring slightly. They were laughing, laughing at her as she struggled up; these men… these _monsters _were drunk with power and they were hungry for more. Voldemort cared not what they did to her, nor to Draco, so long as they didn't end up dead. Lucius Malfoy had made that quite clear to the both of them from the very beginning. And it wasn't long after that that Fenrir Greyback made it even clearer to her. But to hear them laughing… She looked up and over their shoulders, to the mirror that hung on the back wall; her appearance was striking. Her hair, beautiful as it once was, was long and dry, dirty and ratty. Her sunken cheeks were pale, her eyes too big for her thin face; her body was of course no better, but she didn't need a mirror to see that. Ginny hardly could even recognize herself anymore.

Without warning, a spark of her old self flared up, and she threw herself at Malfoy, hand reaching out to inflict a quick slap before she was knocked back off her feet. Landing on the floor, she rolled face down, head swimming, but her mouth grinning.

Lucius blinked, his hand running across his stinging cheek as he looked down upon the slip of a girl at his feet. It had been a _long_ time since he'd gotten such a reaction out of the girl- in truth torturing her was almost no fun. Almost. He could remember what she had been like, in the very beginning, what a spitfire Ginny Weasley was. It had taken months to break her spirit, to destroy her and turn her to dust, but it had been well worth it. It had been easy, once he had let Greyback have her once or twice, to lay the final blows to her spirit. Now, she was nothing. But as she opened her eyes to look up at him, he could see it there, that little spark she had had in the beginning. Anger flooded him and Lucius took out his wand, raising it high above her.

This would be the last he ever saw of that damned spark.

[ x x x ]

His ears caught the sound of footsteps.

It had been silent for some time now, Ginny's screams had been painful to listen to. She hadn't screamed out from her sessions in a long time, which told him today had been different. Today had been too much. His stomach turned over as the door to the dungeon swung open- he was not yet prepared for seeing her in whatever state she was in. The Death Eaters deposited her on the floor in a heap, unmoving, telling him that she was unconscious. His father and the others were crazy, but they would never defy the Dark Lord. The two men disappeared, laughing over something he had not heard, and once again they were descended into darkness.

Rising up, he went to her side, reaching out to gingerly touch her cheek. Through the little light that streamed in from the bars on the door, he could see she was badly battered. He put his hand down beside her left side and that was when he felt it, the cool, sticky liquid pooling beneath her shoulder. At once he gasped, his eyes searching for the source of the blood. Gently as he could, he tugged aside the sleeve of her blouse, finding the gash that was placed right in the curve of her neck and shoulder. He recognized the wound almost immediately, knowing it only because he himself had suffered from it once before. But not from the Death Eaters. He knew there to be a spell to reverse the affects, but even if he knew it he could not perform it. To his knowledge, Severus Snape was the only one who knew it. He bit his lower lip, noticing the other smaller gashes all across her body; they would heal and probably wouldn't even scar, they were so small, as if the person using the curse had not known how to wield it. His focus had to be the wound to her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he muttered aloud, his hands reaching down to pull her shirt away, his eyes never once straying from the wound on her neck. He didn't know much about magical healing, let alone Muggle healing, but she had taught him a little. _My father, he's obsessed with Muggles you know, _she had told him once, laughing, the sound soft and sweet. _He probably asked Harry and Hermione a thousand bloody questions a day… Anyways, he made us all learn Muggle first aide one summer. _He could still remember how she smiled when she had spoke of her father, of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Rolling it up, he pressed it against the wound, causing a little whimper to pass her slightly parted lips. She was beginning to move, head lolling back and forth, her eyelids fluttering. Then they opened and she was staring up at him, her skin pale, lips moving as she tried to speak. "Shh…" He murmured, shaking his head, offering a quick smile as he pressed down a little bit harder. She cried out softly, but nodded, as if telling herself something and her head tipped back as she allowed the darkness to fully consume her.

[ x x x ]

His hands were still covered in blood. Somehow, despite the odds, he had managed to staunch the flow of blood from her wound. And not long after that, the Death Eaters had dropped off a single bandage- not out of the goodness of their hearts, but because if they didn't, they feared she would die. And then Voldemort would have their heads. He had bandaged her the best he could and then draped his shirt across her, shielding her from view and to give her a little warmth. But that.. That had been four days ago. He turned towards where she lay beside him, her weakened body doing its best to fight the infection that raged within her. She had not woken since that day and so it had been he adding the slashes to her wall, to mark the passing of each day. No one had come for him or come to them either, telling him they thought this to be torture enough for him. And it was.

He sat beside her, keeping a constant vigil, not that he had anywhere else he could go. It was only a few hours after he had last checked over her wound when he heard the soft sounds, telling him she was waking. Turning over, he watched as her eyes opened, bright with her breaking fever. "You're awake," he said with a smile as she glanced left and then right, as she tried to remember what had happened.

Her awakening was met with intense pain; she wished she had stayed asleep, or hell, at this point even dying was welcome. Ginny cursed softly as she tried to move, the pain shooting through her shoulder and down her entire arm. "I'm alive," she replied, shaking her head slightly, propping herself up onto her good shoulder, face drawn. "So much blood…" She muttered, recalling the crimson stain she had seen before falling unconscious upstairs. As she looked over him, his blood-stained hands, and the bloody t-shirt she was adored with, it was clear that her injury was anything but minor. "It was a curse… The one that Harry…"

"The one Harry used on me, yes," Draco replied with a nod, reaching out to try and force her to lay back down. "You'll open it back up if you move too much," he reprimanded, using the words she had used against him one time before. After several long seconds, and looking like she'd rather not, Ginny allowed him to help her lean back against the wall, her hand rising up to gently clasp her aching arm. Carefully, she pulled back the makeshift bandage, revealing to both of them the red, angry wound that had marred her white skin. She flinched, wrinkling her nose at the sight of it, but put the bandage back a moment later. "You saved my life," she observed after a few beats of silence passed between them. A dismissal was on his tongue in an instant: _it was nothing, I didn't do anything really, just forget it. _But she was speaking on. "Thank you," her voice was quiet, her tone strange. This wasn't the first lie that fell from her smiling lips. Nor would it be the last. In truth, she probably would have preferred him not bother to save her. Not that he could blame her. Part of him wished they'd just kill him already. Even dying was better than this.

He looked over at him, but she was already looking away, her face flushed. In the wake of her fever she would be weak and tired, more so than usual, if that was even possible. His eyes fell upon the sharpness of her collarbones, and for the first time he could really see just what she had become. What _they_ had become. In truth, he was surprised she had come around, being as weak as she was. He hadn't been sure that she had the strength to fight off a raging infection. But, yet again she had surprised him. "How long has it been?" She asked, bringing him back from the confines of his own thoughts.

"Four days," he gestured at her wall, silently telling her that he had been keeping track for her. She fell silent as she mulled this over- four days being unconscious…? Ginny was surprised herself now, wondering just how she had managed to pull through. "I remembered what you had done for me, when I hurt my arm that time," he lifted his arm up, so she could see the long, jagged scar that ran the length of his forearm. She was reminded of that night, when he had been brought back down to the dungeon and left in a bleeding mess on the floor. That… That had been so long ago, back in the very beginning. "Yours is a lot worse, but I think it will heal over time." He watched as she turned away, flinching slightly, her hand just grazing the angry wound. Time… There was no time. It would be only a matter of days before the Death Eaters returned for her and the next session would tear the wound open once more. She was growing weary and not just because of her injury. A sigh escaped and she sat back, her head falling to the side as she fell silent, arms lightly folded across her abdomen.

Draco watched her for a few minutes, watching until her eyelids stopped fluttering and her shoulders relaxed; he felt his heart turn over, his stomach tight with knots. After a while, he found himself unable to stay awake either. He stretched out on the ground in front of Ginny, his arms tucked up beneath his head. Darkness swallowed him but his last waking thought was of her, of her soft, sweet laugh that he had not heard in far too long.

[ x x x ]

Footsteps.

She blinked awake, lifting herself up off the floor just as the door swung open. Lucius Malfoy himself stood in the doorway, staring into the dungeon, looking from one form to the other. His son was off to the left, sitting up against the wall, his gray eyes alert, never once straying from his face. The girl was standing, though it looked like it was all she could do to keep herself from falling. They were breaking. "You have a visitor," Lucius cackled, reaching out to grasp Ginny by the wrist, yanking her forwards. At once, Draco was on his feet, coming to put himself in front of her. "Stay back Draco, it isn't what you think."

"Draco, it's fine…" Ginny broke in, never giving Draco the chance to respond. She turned, offering him a weak smile, tucking a strand of hair behind an ear. "Don't worry about me," she added, turning away now, her wrist still caught in Lucius' grasp. And so, he had to watch as she went out the door, her one free hand clutching at her upper arm, the pain she was in was not evident to anyone but him. The door fell shut behind them and he ran to it, peering out between the bars, watching their retreating backs, until they had disappeared from his sight up a flight of stairs. His father had said she had a visitor… But who?

She wasn't gone long.

In only a few hours she returned, deposited off by a few nameless Death Eaters. "Are you okay?" He asked at once, coming to her side, where she sat on the ground where they had left her. She was silent, staring ahead, though it certainly seemed like she wasn't seeing a thing. "Ginny?" He questioned, reaching out for her hand; the moment he made contact, she jumped, as if suddenly realizing he was there at all. Her big brown eyes swiveled to face him, a look to them that he had never seen before. "Are you alright?" She blinked, but then finally she nodded, a deep sigh leaving her lips. "Who… Who did you see?"

Ginny realized at once that she could not be honest with him. She could never tell anyone about what she had just found out. "Greyback," she said quickly, which naturally turned the conversation away from her time out of the dungeon. Draco's fist tightened, his eyes momentarily narrowing, anger flooding him. Yet again with Greyback, he thought to himself, giving his head a shake. He hated that he couldn't protect her, not from anything. She felt her heart tighten, but she could not tell him. Not even him. This one thing would have to be her secret, her secret that she'd take to her very grave.

[ x x x ]

She was tired, her shoulder was aching… She knew she was growing sick once more. Draco was there, beside her, gently brushing her hair away from her sweaty brow. He was murmuring to her, but she could not be bothered to try and make the words out. However, they both could hear the slapping footsteps, could both hear the voices approaching. He rose up, one hand clenched into a fist, as if he would physically stop anyone from coming in. It was laughable. Even he knew he would never make it against anyone. But he would damn well try if he had to.

The chamber door opened and three bodies were thrust in and the door slammed closed once more. At once, one male was back at the door, banging on it with his fists. "Hey! Get back here you bloody gits! Hey!" The voice was familiar, even after so long. Ginny's eyes snapped open and she was instantly struggling up, drawing attention to she and Draco for the first time.

A female gasped and her voice then filled the dungeon… "Is… Is someone there?" The female's voice was familiar too, well known to her and Draco. "Hello? We… We won't hurt you," she continued, her voice softening, her footsteps echoing against the stone floor. "Harry, someone is there!" _Harry. _The name hit her like a lightning bolt; she felt her heart skip a beat and suddenly the world was spinning. If they were here then… That meant… She turned away, unable to face the reality of what this meant. Her knees went weak and she hit the ground once more, head bowed, hands clenching into fists.

Hermione was stepping up, hazel eyes squinting, falling upon the two figures standing in the shadows. She watched one fall and the other bend down to touch the top of their head. It was then that she could make out the long, tumbling waves of hair belonging to the one that had fallen, telling her it was obviously a girl. A strange feeling was taking over, a feeling that told her she wasn't going to like what was to come. "Are you okay?" She asked, ignoring Ron's protests as she stepped forwards, dropping to her knees before the other girl. It was then, at this close range, that the girl's familiar features became quite clear. A shocked cry escaped her lips, alerting the other two males, causing each one to race over. They both stopped short as the face of the male swam before them, the glimmer of his gray eyes clear in the darkness. Was that… Was that who they thought it was?

It couldn't be…

But it was ; the golden trio had been caught.


End file.
